Dream As If You'll Live Forever
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Tired and alone, General O'Neill is asked to join SG1 for one more adventure which will change his future and that of the universe
1. Chapter 1

**Dream as if You'll Live Forever**

Christmas – he hated it. Hated having to pretend to be merry and cheerful. Hated the way everyone partied and celebrated. Hated the way people spoke of getting together with family or friends. For him, Christmas simply meant memories – memories of better times, of loved ones, of a small child's excitement over Santa coming down the (10" diameter!) chimney and the presents under the tree. Memories of laughter, of teasing, of team nights and of blue eyes shining with merriment and possibly with love. Memories of a past with hope and purpose. But now, these memories only underlined how little hope or purpose was left.

For some strange reason, this year was harder than most. Maybe it was simply being in Washington, surrounded by politicians, bureaucrats, and by those simply interested in getting ahead by whatever means they could. Maybe it was because the weather was cold and wet – not the crisp cold of snow covered mountains but the slushy gray weather of a large congested city. All he knew was that this year, more than any time since he had left Colorado, he felt nothing but coldness and loneliness.

Yes, it was probably his own fault. He could have taken part in the myriads of parties and Washington soirees that seemed to be everywhere this time of year. He'd had plenty of invitations from colleagues and more than a few from attractive women who desired him, whether for his person or for the stars on his shoulders he couldn't tell. But all of it left him feeling detached and uninterested. He felt old and without anything to look forward to.

Lately it had come to him that there was little in his life but duty. He knew he made a difference to the program, and ultimately to the safety of the planet, but for himself there was nothing. Yes, he had friends, but they were living their own lives now, separate from his. SG1 – with the addition of Mitchell and Vala, were off fighting the Ori, still stepping through that wondrous blue shimmering gate to the stars.

Together the new SG1 still fought the good fight. They experienced the thrill of battle and the heady joy of comradeship, of a struggle shared. They were a team, but more than that, they were family. He had once been part of that family but now was separated by distance, by responsibility and yes, by age. For they were still young, still with a life to lead, to savor. For him, life was coming to a close with nothing to look forward to but retirement to a lonely cottage.

God, he's becoming maudlin he realized as he sat behind his desk. Just because it's Christmas and everyone else seemed happy didn't mean he had to slip into the proverbial 'pit of despair', he chuckled wryly to himself, although with little actual humor. Maybe it was time to head home and drown himself in a beer and some mindless TV.

He pushed himself wearily up from his chair, grabbed his jacket and cap and proceeded down the hall out of the Pentagon. Responding automatically to the guards at the door who wished him Merry Christmas, he slowly made his way to the exit where his driver waited to take him home.

As they drove through the slush and traffic of a Washington preparing to close down for the one day a year when things came to a stop, he began to think back on the last few years.

He remembered the final defeat of the System Lords, followed by the destruction of the replicators. Things had seemed so promising then – they had finally appeared to be winning the fight. Even with Janet's death a few months earlier and then the loss of Jacob there seemed to be something hopeful in the air. To his delight Sam had ended things with Pete. Kerry had dumped him, which damaged his ego a bit but in reality was a relief. He had found her very attractive and soothing to a heart bruised when Sam had moved on but knew that Kerry was not his soul-mate. Yes, he knew that was a cliché and would deny, to his dying day, saying or even thinking it. But it was, in fact, the truth.

He knew he was attractive to the opposite sex, or at least he had been in his younger days. But the truth was he was a one-woman kind of person. He had truly loved Sara and thought he would be with her until death, most likely his own in his line of work. Through tragic circumstance, however, that was not to be.

Then a year or so after Sara left he met Sam, or the then Captain Carter. Oh, for the first few years all he felt was affection for and loyalty to his young subordinate. He certainly recognized that she was gorgeous and sexy but the wound from his son's death and his divorce was still too new to allow for awakening feelings.

He didn't know when that changed. It was gradual, a slow thawing of the ice that surrounded him. It was a combination of the enthusiasm and idealism of Daniel, the wisdom and understanding of Teal'c and the brilliance and compassion of Carter that slowly altered him. And besides that, Sam laughed at his jokes! He had always had an off-the-wall sense of humor that most didn't get and some even detested. But Carter truly got his humor and often egged him on. He remembered when he finally realized what an absurd and crazy sense of humor she had herself - when she finally felt comfortable enough to show it. How could he help but fall in love with her.

After Jacob's death it had looked like they had a chance. They made tentative approaches to each other. There were a few veiled comments and a couple of intentional touches but it never got farther than that. Much to his disappointment, when the team left his cottage after their short holiday together, he and Sam were no closer than they had ever been.

He guessed that there were too many years of repression and avoiding the issue. Too much 'commander and subordinate', of putting everything and everyone else first. And let's face it, he thought, he wasn't the best at putting his feelings on the table. Oh, he knew most saw him as a hard-ass but in fact, he had been wounded too much in his life, both physically and emotionally, to easily open himself up to more possible pain. So, they had gone on as 'Sir' and 'Carter' and the moment had passed them by.

They had kept in touch for a while but eventually it became too painful, too stilted. They just didn't have a lot to say over the phone and he never seemed to have time for email. Eventually the calls stopped and the friendship had withered without constant attention. Most days he kept himself busy and tried not to think of 'what ifs'. But today, this season, it was difficult. It was too late he knew. Life had gone on and Carter – Sam – was no longer part of his life. He also knew that the hole in his heart would never heal.

Some days all it took would be something – the smell of a certain shampoo, watching his secretary 'talk' to her plants, a pair of deep blue eyes and blond hair – to bring back a wave of sadness and of loss. Somehow it was worse knowing that there was something he probably did, or didn't do, that destroyed his chance with her. He knew it was his fault – like so many of the bad things that had happened in his life – he was usually to blame.

Finally his car arrived at his cold, dark and lonely house. He handed his driver a card with its enclosed Christmas 'gift' wished him Merry Christmas and made his way up to his door and his bleak existence.

'Merry Christmas, Jack' he thought as he put the key in the lock, 'Merry Christmas'. Just then, he heard the phone ringing on the other side of the door.

Chapter 2

Quickly shutting the door he put down his briefcase and hurried to the phone. As he rushed to pick it up before it stopped ringing he managed to smash his knee against the side of the coffee table.

"Crap", he cursed, as he picked up the receiver.

"And Merry Christmas to you too Jack", laughed the voice on the other end. "It's obvious you are full of your usual Christmas spirit"

"Daniel", he groaned, rubbing his still throbbing knee. "You just made me smash my knee on the coffee table and it hurts. I'm too old for this you know. There could be permanent damage. The next time you see me I'll probably be in a wheel chair."

"Jaaack – I think you are exaggerating just a _little_ bit. I'll have to let our enemies know - the Great Tauri Warrior, Jack O'Neill has been brought down by a piece of furniture! And anyway, how could I possibly have made you smash your knee? I'm hundreds of miles away."

"I just got home and the phone was ringing. I thought it might be something important. You know, the end of the world or something and I ran for the phone and bashed my knee. Instead it's just you."

"Well, snuffed Daniel, "I like that. I call you up with some good news and this is the abuse I get. Fine, I'll just hang up and share with someone else this exiting opportunity. I'll make sure to call in the future only if I have news of mass destruction and imminent catastrophe!"

"Okay, okay, Daniel. I want to hear your exiting news, just give me a minute to put some ice on this and I'm at your service. Actually, Danny, it's really good to hear your voice."

"Yours too, Jack", answered Daniel. As he waited for Jack to come back from getting ice he thought about his friend and former team-mate. Although for the last couple of minutes he had heard the 'old Jack' – grumpy, witty and sarcastic, the last few times he had spoken to him Jack had sounded tired, serious and without the usual irreverent spark that was Jack O'Neill.

He had been worried about Jack for some time – as had Teal'c when he had spoken to him about their friend. He had tried asking Sam but got little or nothing from her. She didn't appear to want to talk about Jack – something which also worried Daniel. He hadn't heard that they had had a falling out, but he also knew they weren't together in the way both he and Teal'c had hoped. He hated to say it, but Jack was sounding old and tired, like he didn't care anymore, almost the way he had been before Abydos.

Daniel hoped that what he was about to tell, or actually ask, O'Neill would give him a lift and something to look forward to.

"Okay Danny, tell me what's so important that you had to call the day before Christmas and cause me to wound myself", sighed Jack. "I'm all settled and am waiting with bated breath."

"Well Jack, do you remember P3X 957?

"Yes of course, P3X 597. I remember it well. Hmmm, it's a planet, with a gate and of course, let's see… trees!"

"No Jack, it's P3X _957_ and you don't have a clue, do you?"

"No Daniel, I don't have a clue. I read dozens of designations a day in all the paper work I go through so it's a little difficult to remember exact ones. In fact, I never remembered the actual designation when I was with SG1 – that was Carter's and your department. Remember, I just came along on missions to provide the muscle!"

"Yeah, right – okay!" Typical Jack, thought Daniel. Why does he always downplay his role and his importance? Muscle! In fact, without Jack the team, the program and, in fact, the whole damn earth would have been lost! Everyone knew it but Jack himself, who always seemed to want to deny his importance and his intelligence. Although how Jack thought anyone would believe they would make him a 3 Star General if he were truly as clueless as he tried to appear was beyond Daniel.

Okay, he thought – back on track Daniel. Just get to it. Maybe this new opportunity can help get Jack back to his old self.

"All right then Jack, does Trelea ring any bells? That's the name the locals give to their world."

"Trelea, let me think. Yeah, isn't that the planet that SG8 first visited? The one where the people seem to be able to defend themselves against the Ori?"

"Yes", Daniel replied. "Although seemingly a simple, agricultural society, they appear to have been able to protect themselves from the Priors. We don't know how yet but it looks like it may be a real step forward in our defense and fight against the Ori. General Landry asked SG1 to go and see what we could find."

"And … did you find anything?" Jack asked. Actually, he knew about Trelea – in fact had known the designation but had wanted to pull Daniel's leg a little. Even after all these years it was so easy to do!

Trelea was an important enough find that Hank had kept him informed. He hadn't realized that SG1 had been sent however. That must have only happened in the last couple of days and he hadn't been in touch with the SGC since the beginning of the week. Too many meetings with politicians before the holidays arrived and took everyone away.

"Well, yes and no", answered Daniel. "They seem willing to discuss it with us but haven't given any details as yet."

"So, what are they waiting for?" queried Jack "Do they want something in trade? Anything we have to offer?"

"No, they don't seem to want anything, at least not any 'good"s'. They are a very traditional society, one in which ceremony, ritual and class seem very important. They have very strict protocols which they use in all areas – especially in dealings with strangers or visitors."

"Oh goody", snorted Jack. "Protocol, my favorite! Well, for once I'm glad I'm not along for the ride. You know how well I do at diplomacy and _protocol_," saying it as if the word itself had a bad taste.

"Ahh Jack", Daniel said slowly, "actually they do want you along for the ride."

"What! What do you mean?"

"There was only one thing they asked of us before they share what they know. They want to meet our leader and honor him."

"Leader – I'm not your leader, at least not anymore! You need some diplomat or politician. They'll do much better and the Tralala people won't know the difference. Just take someone along and tell them he or she's your leader."

"Sorry Jack … the _Trelean_people didn't just ask for our leader in general. In fact, they asked specifically for our leader "_O'Neill_ – _the scourge of the Gould and savior of our universe._" They want you Jack. Your fame had proceeded you throughout the galaxy."

"That's ridiculous Danny! How could an agrarian population" ("Whoops" thought Daniel, "every once in awhile Jack forgot his own 'stupid act' and came out with something which showed his education and intelligence") have any knowledge of me? It's not like I made it onto "Galaxy News Tonight" or anything."

"Although an _agrarian_ society Jack, they do receive visitors from other places so have obviously heard of you. In fact, a lot of the planets we travel to have heard of O'Neill and SG1."

"Great – there goes my little quiet getaway to Pluto!"

"So Jack, are you going to come with us? SG1 will accompany you – it will be like old times. When we get there it will be a simple ceremony – just an interplanetary 'meet and greet'. Then, Sam and the other scientists can talk to them about their defense system. Now tell me. Wouldn't you like to come off world again? It'll be fun."

However worried Daniel was about Jack he had been sure that he would jump at the chance to go off-world. He knew how difficult Jack had found giving up gate travel and taking a desk job. Washington was even worse than the SGC had been, thought Daniel.

Although Jack joked about hating paper work Daniel realized that much of the joking expressed his true feelings. Jack was truly a fine commander and had done a hell of a job in charge of the SGC. Daniel knew he was doing equally as well in charge of Home World Security. Although not military himself he couldn't help but hear things and knew that Jack had the respect of not only the Joint Chiefs and the President, but also of the men and women under him – something that was often harder to attain than the respect of those who commanded you. But, with all that, Daniel knew Jack would much rather be out in the middle of the action, running on adrenaline and watching the backs of those on his team.

So, the long pause concerned and confused Daniel. Suddenly, he worried that Jack was in worse shape than he had thought. There was really something wrong here. He knew he had to get to the bottom of it.

"So Jack, you coming or not." pushed Daniel. "We really need you."

"No, I don't think so Danny," he sighed, "I think you just have to tell them that I'm not your leader anymore, that I've retired my "saving the galaxy hero cloak". I don't think I would be any good. You know tribal rituals and me. I'll just screw something up and cause an interplanetary incident. I'll end up offending the chief's daughter or mother or something. You'd better find someone else."

What Daniel didn't know was that Jack would have jumped at the chance except for one thing and that one thing, or one person, was Carter. She would be there and, Jack admitted to himself, he was just too much of a coward and too heartsick to see her again. He couldn't do it anymore.

"Jack, come on" repeated Daniel, "we do really need you out there. But it's more than that. We all miss you and want you to come. SG1 just hasn't been the same without you. This is our chance to get together again, to sit around the campfire reminiscing about all the old adventures and, who knows, maybe have a couple of new ones. Please Jack, you have to come."

"Danny, I'll think about it okay? Right now I'm tired and haven't even changed out of my uniform. It's late here and I need my sleep, getting old you know! So, I'll think about it and get back to you in a couple of days."

"Okay Jack. I'll let you go and get your sleep, but don't think I'm going to let you get away with saying no. You have to come. Teal'c and Sam and Cameron and heck, even Vala, want you along. Take care and I'll talk to you tomorrow. And Merry Christmas Jack!"

"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too Daniel." And with that, he slowly and quietly hung up the phone.

As he sat in the darkness and the solitude he thought about Daniel's last words. Did Sam really want him along or had Daniel just said that? Really, what difference did it make. He knew that he had no choice in the matter. The powers that be, including his immediate superiors, knew the importance of this potential defense system. They would do anything, including ordering him to go to Trelea, to ensure that Earth got a hold of it. So, it was off on an adventure with SG1. Just maybe, he thought, he could make it through this without causing more hurt and pain for himself. Yeah, he thought, self-delusional again, O'Neill!

Well, he decided, he had better do what he had said and that was get out of his uniform and go to bed. He expected that the next few days were going to be stressful, to say the least.

As he undressed and got ready for bed he realized he really did need to rest. He couldn't remember ever feeling so tired or so weak except when he had been injured or sick. Maybe he could claim he was ill and could get out of going on this trip? Then again, sick at heart and tired and old weren't excuses he figured they would buy.

I guess it's time to suck it up, O'Neill. For God and Country me boy! Yeah, that was the motto of his life. Just for once, just one time, he wished he could curl up into a corner and think only of Jonathon (Jack) O'Neill.

Jonathan – the man once filled with optimism and idealism, who simply wanted to do something to help his country, his world and maybe, just maybe, have a little something for himself. Those personal hopes had died, first with the death of his son, then the death of his marriage, and finally, with the death of his dreams.

Oh well, he thought, time for bed. Tomorrow he would put on his uniform and don his General O'Neill shell. He would again be the tough, sarcastic general who laughed at life and pain. Inside, his heart and soul continued to shrivel and die.


	2. It's Now or Never

_Thank you to all the kind people who added me to their Story Alert and to those who reviewed. It's very encouraging to a first time fan fic author!_

_A couple of things I missed last time as I wasn't sure of the whole upload process. As much as I want them to be mine (deep sigh) they are not and never will be – except in my imagination._

_Also, thank you to the many great SG1 writers out there who have given me ideas, inspiration and hours of fun. None of my ideas are new – there's nothing new under the sun – but hopefully my fic will have more new ideas as I get through the set up and on to the adventure! _

_Fems – the time frame would be sometime in early Season 10. I actually stopped watching Stargate after Season 8 (okay – I never thought it was the same after RDA left!) so if I get any details wrong please let me know. I won't write a lot of Cameron or Vala as all I know of them I've gleaned from other fic writers._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated and spur me on to more writing!_

Samantha Carter, Colonel, scientist and depressingly single woman, sat at her desk and stared at her computer. Usually, after having been away from work for a few days she was ready to jump right back into whatever exciting alien technology or artifact she was analyzing. This time, however, after only 2 days off for Christmas, she was finding it hard to concentrate. In fact, she'd been having a hard time from the moment the Treleans had mentioned wanting Jack – or 'the Great O'Neill' as they referred to him – to visit their planet before they would continue any negotiations.

She knew, right from that instant, that she would soon be seeing him again. It also meant she would finally have to face '_**them'**_ whatever _them_ meant.

She had felt sad that nothing happened after her father had died but had hoped that things would eventually work out even with Jack in Washington. However, after a few uncomfortable phone calls he had stopped calling. At that point she had been so busy getting back into the flow of working with a partially new team and fighting the recent Ori threat that she hadn't pushed it. She decided to give it – or him – some time but unfortunately, that time never seemed to materialize.

She hadn't even seen him in almost a year. It happened that every time he came to the SGC she was off, either on a mission or visiting her brother or Cassie. She even began to wonder if it was more than just bad timing and that Jack was actively avoiding her.

It would be totally like him, she fumed. As much as she loved him he could be such an ass at times. Although she would never say it to any one else – except maybe Daniel who already knew Jack inside and out - he was a terrible coward when it came to dealing with his own feelings. Oh, he could be wonderful with others. He could be incredibly tender and understanding – just thinking about how he was after her Father died made her start to tear up. But boy, when it was dealing with his own feelings he had the emotional ability of a nit!

Well, thought Colonel Carter, blower up of suns, kicker of major Gould and Replicator butt (did Replicators have butts?) General Jack O'Neill had better watch out because she had run out of patience. It was now or never. She was tired of being alone, of not having anyone with whom to share her thoughts, her dreams – in fact, her life. And, let's face it, she also had some long-time lusty thoughts that seemed to be filling her nights more and more. Yes, okay – Samantha Carter was horny as hell and wanted Jack O'Neill in the worst possible way. Not just as a lover, but as a companion and a soul-mate (wouldn't Jack just think that the most corny, clichéd thing in the world!)

Right then and there, Sam decided it was time to 'gird up her loins' and get ready for the battle ahead. She laughed softly to herself, wondering how one did that exactly, or if, in fact, there was a female equivalent to loin girding. Whatever! - she was ready!

Okay, she acknowledged, maybe she was ready but she was scared out of her very large and smart mind. She hadn't felt this way since she walked into that briefing room for the very first time almost 10 years ago and embarrassed herself silly. At least this time she knew she didn't have to prove anything to Jack. He knew her too well – and certainly knew she was a capable person and soldier wherever her reproductive organs resided.

But, she also knew that this was the battle of her life and one that she could lose, for this was the most formidable opponent she had ever faced. A Jack O'Neill with his mind made up, or a Jack O'Neill who refused to face the truth, was much tougher to defeat than a whole planet full of Goulds, Replicators and Ori put together!

Samantha Carter … it's now or never!


	3. Take No Prisoners

_Okay – the previous chapter was relatively short but I'm continuing right on. I'm hoping to get to the planet soon but have to set the stage first. Although I have a general idea of where this story is going and a basic plot line any feedback, suggestions and ideas are welcomed!_

"You look very determined, Sam. Whatchya thinkin about?" Daniel had suddenly and very quietly appeared in the doorway of her lab.

"God Daniel, you scared me. Give a girl some warning next time!"

"I think I could have come in wearing Jaffa armor and you wouldn't have heard me," chuckled Daniel. "You looked like you were planning a major attack on your computer. It been giving you a hard time?"

"No, I was actually thinking about something else. Just about some plans I'm making and I was considering the various possibilities for success or failure. You know me, I want to analyze things from every angle and then make sure I'm going about it the right way." She paused a moment before continuing. "Either that or I'm going to use my alternate method – just jump right in with my eyes closed and my fingers crossed and hope like hell I'll be successful."

"Oh yeah, the 'Jack O'Neill method of attack'. Or, if that doesn't work you could also try Jack's 'Plan B' – also known as the 'let's piss em off so much we hope they won't notice we're about to whip their butts' plan".

"Somehow I don't think that's the right method for what I'm trying to accomplish – but who knows, if Plan A doesn't work I may just try that!"

"So Sam, can I ask what it is you're planning? You were looking real intent and now you've made me curious."

"Daniel I can't tell you right now – maybe later." Turning serious Sam looked at Daniel, "Just wish me well, and, be there for me if it doesn't turn out the way I hope?"

"You know I will, Sam. I'm always here for you. But I know you and you won't fail. I'm sure whatever plan you use will have the usual Carter success. Just remember, take no prisoners, Sam!"

"Thanks Daniel, I always know I can count on you. By the way, I'm sorry, I've been so caught up in my plans – what is it you wanted? Can I help you with something?"

"No, I was just wondering if you had seen Jack? I'd heard he'd arrived for the briefing on Trelea this morning but I haven't seen him yet. I thought maybe he'd come down here. I know how much he always likes to visit you in your lab."

"Well, at least he used to." sighed Sam to herself. "No, I haven't seen him. I didn't realize he was arriving so soon. I haven't been upstairs to check in with General Landry yet and hadn't heard when the briefing was taking place. I expect Jack is with Landry discussing what's going to happen. Either that or he's talking the Simpsons with Siler!"

"Yeah, that's more like Jack! Hey, why don't we head on up and see if we can catch him? It's been a while since you've seen him and I'm sure he'd like to touch base before the briefing."

"Thanks Daniel, but I think I'd better get my notes ready. What time is it at? Maybe we can go for dinner tonight or a drink and catch up?"

"Okay, sounds good Sam". Checking his watch as he headed to the door, Daniel said, "we're meeting in about 50 minutes. It's probably on your email. See you there."

"See you Daniel. By the way, I hope you had a good Christmas?"

"Yeah – Christmas with Vala, Teal'c and Ishta on Chulak. It was filled with Christmas Cheer, chestnuts roasting on open fires and lots of eggnog!" he snorted! "Actually, I did get Vala and Teal'c singing some Christmas Carols and you know what, they did pretty well. Teal'c was especially good with "Good King Wenceslas' – he's a natural." And with that, Daniel was gone.

Laughing, Sam turned to her computer and started on her notes for the meeting. Talking with Daniel had eased her anxiety and she was actually looking forward to seeing her former commander, friend, and who knows, maybe soon to be ….? No, she couldn't quite go there yet, but she was getting closer. Determined, she opened her Trelea file and got ready to start Plan A, or was it B? Anyway, as Daniel said, she was ready to "Take no Prisoners!" Jack O'Neill better watch out. He did not know what was coming!


	4. O'Neill, Plan B

_Sorry it's taking so long to get to the action folks. I just felt it was important to set the stage with everyone's thoughts before we move into the next part. One more chapter to go and then we're off through the gate!_

_By the way, they're mine, all mine! No, sorry, as usual just borrowing!_

Sam took a deep breath and walked into the briefing room with about one minute to spare. Looking around, she realized she was the last one in, something very rare for the highly punctual Colonel. But, it had taken her a few moments to settle her nerves and get her breathing under control.

Here goes, she thought. Get your butt in there Sam and act the cool, competent officer you are. She will not act like a teenager with a crush. No she will not.

At first glance all Sam saw were the members of SG1. However, none of them were looking at her as she entered,. In fact, they were all looking towards Hank and the man with him. At first, Sam didn't realize that the man was Jack. When she did, she was astounded. That couldn't be Jack, her Jack, the irrepressibly youthful, energetic, never still former commander of SG1. The man in front of her, talking to General Landry looked like an old man, almost feeble in the way he stood. His shoulders bowed and his face weary Jack looked every bit his age. In fact, thought Sam, he looks older than that - and so very, very still, almost as if he's afraid any movement could knock him over.

Shocked, Sam looked first at Daniel and then at Teal'c. Both of them were looking directly at her by this time, and both of them had the identical expressions of shock and dismay on their faces. She wasn't the only one who noticed then. That made her very, very frightened. Something was wrong and suddenly the anticipation she had felt turned to worry. Breathless now, not with excitement but with fear, she stood by her seat, waiting for Jack to turn and acknowledge her.

Finally, finishing his discussion with Landry, Jack turned to face the rest of the room. Cameron and Sam both stood at attention until Jack waved them to their seats with a curt, "let's not stand on ceremony here,". He then looked at his old team-mates, and, with a small smile said "hi ya guys, long time no see."

"O'Neill", answered Teal'c in his usual formal and stately manner. "It is indeed good to see you again." Then, with a small grin Teal'c asked, "how's it hanging?".

Startled, Jack let out a bark of laughter. "Teal'c, someone's obviously had a bad influence on you. Has Cameron been teaching you bad tricks?"

"No, O'Neill, all my 'bad tricks' I learned from you." Teal'c answered with raised eyebrows. "Was that not appropriate? Did I not ask it correctly?"

"Yes Teal'c, you asked it correctly. Whether or not it's appropriate … well, we'll talk about that later. Or, maybe not, Let's just leave it with, I'm fine, thank you Teal'c. And how are you?"

"I too am fine O'Neill and am looking forward to again going through the gate with you."

"Yeah, me too buddy, me too. Daniel, you're looking good. I hear Vala's been keeping you under control. By the way, the knee's still sore! Thought I might have to have surgery, **again!**"

"Right Jack, rub it in. And no, Vala is **not** keeping me under control! She is a member of my team. A highly irritating member - but no more than that". At that comment Vala, Cameron and Teal'c all raised their eyebrows together. Daniel knew that he'd be hearing more about his comment from multiple sources later on. Interestingly, Sam didn't say a thing. She still sat there looking stunned and rather pale. Daniel was concerned but didn't want to draw attention to her so simply went on to say, " And it's good to see you too Jack. I'm glad you decided to come."

"Didn't have much choice Danny. The bosses insisted on it. Not that I'm not happy to come of course", he quickly added, as if realizing how he had sounded. "It's just I had so much planned. Afraid I'm going to have to miss New Year's Eve again this year. So Carter," he said, glancing at her briefly but then quickly moving his eyes away from hers, "how's the brains of the outfit doing?"

There was a slight, but rather awkward pause before Sam appeared to notice that Jack had spoken to her. She glanced up and valiantly tried to smile. She hoped it looked natural and not the feeble attempt it actually was. "I'm well Sir, and how are you doing? We've missed you J..General."

"I'm fine Carter. Getting older and crabbier but hey, what else is there to do. I'm glad to know I've been missed." Relieved that he'd gotten through that pretty well, at least well enough not to look like he was either avoiding or pining for Sam, Jack turned away from her and looked over at Landry. "Hey, watcha been doing Hank? I thought for sure everyone would be happy to have you here rather than me. But if they're missing me it must mean you're doing something wrong. I bet you got rid of Cake Days in the Commissary! Nope, Carter wouldn't like that, would you Colonel?"

"Jack, I think Colonel Carter was simply expressing her thoughts as your friend. Hopefully she is okay with my leadership and the lack of 'cake days'. You on the other hand would find the lack of cake hard". As everyone chuckled Hank and Jack both sat and the meeting began.

Each member of the new SG1 went through details about Trelea. Cameron and Teal'c first addressed security. It was a seemingly peaceful planet with little history of aggression or warfare. The people didn't appear to carry weapons or to have any kind of security or military force. The peace seemed to be kept through adherence to strict traditions and family roles.

Daniel went on to relay that there appeared to be no evidence of Gould or any other domination. What had first alerted the humans to the possible importance of the planet was the record of visits by the Priors. The people didn't say much other than to indicate that they had told the Priors they weren't welcome and had sent them on their way. Surprisingly, there had been no retaliation and the Treleans continued to live their peaceful lives. The whole reason for the return visit was to determine how this peaceful people could have withstood what, until now, had appeared to be an unstoppable menace.

Vala had little to share except to say that she had heard very little of the Treleans. They were known on other planets but as a simple society with little to trade were mostly ignored.

Sam completed the briefing by talking about the planet itself – it's geography, weather and climate. As far as she could tell, there was little in the way of plants or minerals that would be considered valuable to earth. The conclusion was that Trelea was only important insofar as its ability to withstand the Ori.

Just as General Landry was ready to begin discussing the plans for the upcoming mission the next day, Daniel interjected with one last comment.

"Just one other small thing I should mention," he said, " it's probably not important but I did hear some hint of a temple or place of worship a few kilometers from the town." While no one had spoken of it directly to SG1, Daniel had overheard a comment about it from one of the elders. "I don't know what it's importance is as I saw little evidence of religion, per se. Family seems to be the most important part of their societal structure, but sometimes communities like this have some kind of religious building or temple dedicated to their ancestors. If possible, I'd like to check it out. Who knows, it might give us some kind of clue."

"Okay Daniel," replied Landry, "go ahead and ask if you can visit the temple. Just remember, don't offend them and step on their religious sensibilities."

"Of course not, General, I'll leave that to Jack!"

"Thanks Danny, I knew I could rely on you to make sure these stars don't go to my head. I'll make sure and leave all the diplomacy and_**protocol**_to you. I promise not to ask to see their temple or their dead ancestors."

"Jaaaaccckk!

"Okay", interjected Landry, "let's get down to business". With that the team, along with the two Generals, discussed the plans for the visit to Trelea. It had been decided that Cameron and Vala did not need to accompany the original SG1. As it was more of a ceremonial visit than anything, the extra bodies would be wasted. SG8, the original contact team, were already on Trelea trying to learn more about the people and planet, and would remain during the visit.

The visit itself was to be relatively simple. The team would leave the next morning at 0800 hours. They were to be met by a delegation of senior Trelean elders who would hold a welcoming ceremony at the Gate.

"Jack, you just have to stand there and look important", directed Daniel. "Say as little as possible and please, try to contain your sense of humor. The Treleans have some interesting ceremonial clothes and you **can't** make jokes about what they're wearing."

"Not even just a little one, under my breath?" asked Jack "You're no fun Daniel."

"No – not even a little one. Be good! After the welcome ceremony, we will be escorted to the Town where you will be introduced to everyone starting from the oldest to the youngest. Following that…"

Here Jack spoke incredulously. "You mean I have to meet **everyone**, the whole village? That'll take all day!"

"No, I think they do it in family groups or something. I'm not quite sure but they didn't indicate it would take too long. Anyway, following the meeting you will be given time to bathe, eat and rest."

"Thank God!"

"…. And then, in the evening there will be a banquet. Again, be on your best behavior everyone and remember … avoid cake given to you by any young village woman!"

"Ha ha Daniel. I never take cake from anyone off-world now. Once bitten and all that! I'll bring my own!"

"After the banquet we'll return to our camp for the night. The Treleans indicated they had something special planned for the next day but wouldn't tell me what. They said they will only share the plans with "O'Neill" when he arrives – although Jack you are allowed to bring your 'companions' if you want. After that, we can get down to discussing the Ori. Jack, you can probably head back if you want at that time. Unless you want to join in the negotiations or if the Treleans would prefer you to stay."

"I'll see how it goes Daniel."

"Well," said Landry, standing up. "I guess that's everything for now, unless someone has some questions? If not, you are all dismissed and we'll see you tomorrow at 0800 hours in the Gate Room."

When no one else spoke Landry left the room followed closely by Cameron and Vala (who actually tried to stay but was forced out when Mitchell grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door). "Come on Vala, give the guys a chance to catch up. We can go have something in the commissary." With that, the two newest members of SG1 departed.

The original team was left with an uncomfortable silence. With the briefing at an end, Jack seemed to fade back to his quiet, weary demeanor. The jokes and sarcasm displayed during the meeting died away as if they had been put on for the benefit of the others. Sam continued to look worried and pale. No one seemed sure of what to say or do.

Finally, Teal'c spoke up. "O'Neill, would you like to join us for lunch? I hear they are serving 'meatloaf' surprise."

"Sounds good Teal'c but I think I'll pass. I brought some work from Washington I have to get done so I'll have an airman bring me a sandwich in my room. Maybe I'll see you all later." With that he smiled and not looking at anyone directly, gave a general wave to his former team and headed out of the room.

The rest of the team all looked at each other for a moment until the silence was again broken by Teal'c.

"Our friend needs us", he said quietly but firmly. "We must together help O'Neill and together try and heal whatever ails him. No matter what he says or does, we must not fail him. We all know him well - he will try to talk his way around us but we cannot let that happen. He is our brother and our comrade. Now is the time for us to be there for him.

Sam, although still upset, took heart in Teal'c's words. Looking at him, and at Daniel, she gave a short nod. Yes, she would be there for Jack – 'Always!

"Well", concluded Daniel. "I guess it's time for the Jack O'Neill Plan B. We're about to piss him off – but he'll never know what hit him."

With that, the three friends left the briefing room – each with his or her own thoughts as to what might lie ahead.


	5. Marge's Hat

_Thanks again for those reviewing. It warms the cockles of my heart! Also thanks for those adding my story to their Story Alert – very flattering. If you could all come over to my house I'd offer you cake! _

_Okay here we go through the gate and on to Trelea! For those of you asking for more Sam/Jack interaction it's coming soon! I was going to include that in this chapter but have to run and clean my basement so I wanted to post something. I'll try to post the next chapter with Sam/Jack later today. Don't ya just hate RL getting in the way!_

_Many of you have guessed that Trelea isn't exactly what it seems … more to follow._

_So again – only mine to use, abuse, comfort and play with for a little while – oh well, I'll keep dreaming!_

It hadn't been nearly as bad as he had thought it might be. Oh, he'd had to stand around for a long time, listening to long-winded people who thought they were important, but he had gotten used to that, especially since moving to Washington. It was ironic, here they were thousands of light years from Earth and people were still just as full of hot air as they were back home! Oh well, he'd come along for the good of, not just his planet, but the myriads of others threatened by the Ori. A little bit of standing around listening to boring speeches was a small price to pay.

And really, some of it had actually been kind of fun. Daniel had been serious when he said the Trelean ceremonial clothes were a bit unusual. Unusual! They were absolutely bizarre. How could grown men and women feel that it was dignified to wear things sticking out at all angles from their bodies – it made them look like they had all sprouted some kind of weird growth. The one that really got him was the hat that he swore looked exactly like Marge Simpson's hair. When he caught an eyeful of that he'd glanced over in disbelief at Daniel.

Daniel had immediately glared back at Jack letting him know by just a look that he had better be on his best behavior. The last thing they needed was an interplanetary incident happening as a result of a piece of Jack O'Neill wit!

Jack had been able to hold it in until he had peaked over at Carter. At first glance he was worried that she was sick or injured. Her face was all red and tears gleamed in her eyes. A closer look, however, revealed that she was simply trying, desperately, to hold back her laughter. She too had been looking at the "hat" and immediately saw what Jack had seen. Unfortunately, at that moment she glanced towards the General and their eyes locked. That was it. The two of them lost it in gales of laughter. Jack had to bend over to try and get control of himself. He laughed so hard he was afraid he would disgrace himself and do something he hadn't done since a child – wet himself. He didn't remember the last time he had enjoyed something so much.

The ceremony had come to an instant stop with the Treleans looking on in consternation. Fortunately, Daniel used a quick bit of diplomacy and convinced them that Jack and Sam's reaction was considered flattering on earth. It simply meant, he explained, that the words of the Treleans had brought them great joy. Daniel wasn't quite sure if they bought it but they seemed to accept his explanation and went on from there. There were no other incidents – probably because Daniel threatened Jack with dire consequences if he screwed up again! He had promised to follow Jack around while reciting the entire pantheon of Egyptian gods!

In reality, however, as embarrassing and potentially damaging to Earth/Trelea relations as the incident had been, Daniel was glad that it had happened. It was wonderful to see Jack simply enjoy something so much, to see that old spark of laughter and joy that only Jack could manage so completely. What was even better was that he had shared the moment with Sam. Teal'c too appeared pleased with the "Marge Hat" incident. Both of them felt that things were proceeding well so far in their "O'Neill Plan".

Sam herself was still feeling mortified as she realized the laughing incident had been her fault. Jack had obviously been working really hard to keep himself in order until he had looked at her. But come on, how could anyone not laugh at that ridiculous hat. And it had to look like something from the Simpsons! It must have been fate.

As much as she was still embarrassed, a part of her was also feeling pretty darned pleased – not only that Jack had so obviously enjoyed the moment – but that he had shared it with her. Their humor had always meshed and it meant a lot to her that that connection was still there. So, after standing for what seemed like hours, she quite happily went to help Teal'c set up their camp while Jack and Daniel continued the 'meet and greet'.

"So, this won't take too long," groused Jack. " I'm sure we'll do this by groups or something. Well yeah, Daniel, I had to meet _**every single**_ Trelean on this planet. I even had to meet the newborn babies for God's sake. I'm not a politician, I shouldn't have to shake all those hands or kiss all those babies." (Although he must admit that the kids were cute – they almost made the experience worthwhile).

Following the introductions, and exhausted from the afternoon hand-shaking and baby kissing, the two friends returned to their camp to rest before the banquet that evening. They left SG8 to deal with any futher details and to help with the set up for the evening events.

Again, the banquet was exactly like the many he attended in his line of duty. Oh, maybe the men weren't wearing tuxes or uniforms and the ladies weren't in gowns (at least not like the gowns women wore on earth!). They weren't at banquet tables in elegant rooms – they were sitting on the ground and eating mostly with their fingers. Other than that, things were pretty much the same.

He spent what felt like countless hours being nice to the wife of the chief elder on his one side and that self same elder on his other. Her name sounded like Bertha or something close, he couldn't remember. He thought the elder's name was Tadeuzs but in his mind, he simply referred to him as Teddy – with his heavy jowls and round stomach he reminded him of Teddy Kennedy.

He had to make approving noises about Bertha's wonderful children, the great crops and animals they raised and how wise and knowing her husband was. He avoided the countless questions about his 'mate' or 'wife' or whatever word they used. "Yes, he was single. No he wasn't looking for a wife. No, he had no children, Yes, the Trelean women were lovely, but Earth had rules. Yes, it was crazy but they weren't allowed to take a wife from another planet." Actually, no such rule existed, but it was a convenient way to avoid the matchmaking that seemed to be universal. The last thing he needed was to be presented with some young virgin as a parting gift!

All the time he sat there, his knees and back getting stiffer, his mind becoming numb with boredom, the one saving factor was he had a clear, unobstructed view of Carter, She had been placed to the left side of the circle from where he sat, beside some of the wives of the other senior elders. She was turned slightly away from him so couldn't see him as he looked at her. She was talking and laughing with the women and appeared lovelier than he had even remembered.

Oh, he wasn't blind. He could see that she too had aged. He could see the fine lines around her eyes. She no longer was the young, fresh woman with a chip on her shoulder about all things (chauvinistic) male. She had become a mature woman – one with experience and wisdom. But with that wisdom had grown compassion and understanding.

Maybe she wasn't as idealistic as she had once been. The experiences they had gone through tended to quash too much idealism pretty quickly. But she was still the loving, caring woman she had always been. In his eyes, she was more beautiful now than she had been as a younger woman. She was still incredibly sexy – and still made his heart race and other parts of his anatomy take notice. But it went much deeper than that. His first thought of her wasn't her looks or the thought of sex. It was the deep abiding person inside who reached out to him. Any man lucky enough to win the love of Samantha Carter would be a very lucky man indeed!

And face it, the sex would be pretty great too. So sue him, he was just a normal man!

_**Next, Sam and Jack talk! **_


	6. Naming Constellations

_Okay, for all you who have asked, here are Jack and Sam finally talking. Whether or not they will resolve anything is another matter! Read it and see (and please review – I can't tell me how lovely it is to hear from all of you. I love the fact that I'm hearing from people all over the world. How exciting)._

_Nope, not yet mine although I'm in negotiations!_

By the time the banquet had finished everyone seemed ready to call it a night. It had been a long and tiring day with lots of 'putting your best foot forward', 'thinking before you spoke' and 'not sticking your foot in your mouth' (at least as far as Jack was concerned). Clichés aside, the day had gone well and the team members felt they were on track to open up further conversation with the Treleans.

Teal'c, Daniel and Sam all chatted quietly as they headed back to camp. Jack seemed quiet and pensive, although not unhappy. The three friends left him to his thoughts and spoke of what was happening the next day. They had discovered, just that evening, that the Trelean's plan was to take Jack to visit their temple. Not that they called it a temple exactly. They had simply referred to it as the _'Place of the Guardians'._ When asked what or who the Guardians were they received no answer. Tadeuzs simply said that they would see in the morning. He also indicated it was a great honor only given to a few. The fact that Jack was to be taken to the site showed how much they revered him. As they had told Daniel previously, Jack was allowed to bring his companions, the rest of SG1.

"They really liked you Jack". Daniel said, just as they were about to enter their camp. "Even the lady with the big hat thought you were great. I loved how you told her she reminded you of one of the great heroes of our planet, Marge Simpson. She was very honored," laughed Daniel.

"Hey, I do know how to charm the ladies, Daniel. Believe me, it's a basic survivor skill in Washington." Looking around at their camp, so similar to the many they had had during their time together as SG1, Jack stopped and turned towards his erstwhile teammates. "So campers, since SG8 is handling watches tonight I guess we can all curl up in our comfy tents and get a good night's sleep. At least that's one perk of being galactic superheroes. So, who's the lucky one who gets to share the tent of the "Great O'Neill"?

"I guess that would be me, Jack", answered Daniel, "although I don't know if I'll fit with your fat head in there!"

"It's okay Danny, I'm sure there'll be just enough room in the corner for you. Well, I'm tired, it's been a long day and, since there are no good games on Trelean TV tonight, I'm off to bed – or at least to sleeping bag. Oy, I'm not looking forward to this. One of the few things I've enjoyed about not going off-world is having a regular bed to sleep in every night. Good night guys. Well done today." And with that, Jack entered his tent.

The remaining friends sat quietly around the fire for a few more minutes and soon they, too headed for their tents and sleep.

For a long time there was nothing but quiet in the campsite. The only sounds were the soft rustling of trees and the occasional crackle of branches as one of the members of SG8 circled the perimeter of the camp. After a time, however, movement could be heard from one of the tents and soon a figure appeared coming through the zippered doorway and into the night.

Although bone tired, he hadn't been able to fall asleep. Too many thoughts had been circling in his mind all day. It was strange, in many ways today had been one of the best days he had spent in a long time, in others it had been the most difficult. One part of him felt like he had come home, that things were back to where they should be. The other part felt like a fraud, that it was all a lie and he no longer belonged. Even his clothes felt strangely familiar and comfortable and yet strangely foreign – as if the BDU's he had worn for so many years were no longer a second skin but a suit that he put on like a costume, making him something he was not.

He felt like he had lost his place and no longer knew where he belonged. Oh, he so wanted to belong with his friends and family, the old SG1. They were the ones that made him feel whole, that made him feel cared for. But he knew he could not burden them with his presence on a regular basis. They needed to move on and sadly, he had gotten to an age where he could no longer keep up. He also had responsibilities and he knew his superiors relied on him and would never let him return to the field, even if he was able. No, he had his place now, but oh, how he missed this.

Things with Sam had gone well. He had been so worried but it was obvious she wasn't angry at him. He was relieved, but also a little hurt. It must have meant that she wasn't that concerned that he had stopped calling, that his being out of touch didn't bother her. "Stop that O'Neill", he thought, "just be grateful that you still have her friendship. That means more than he could put into words.

Finally, realizing he wouldn't be able to sleep, he had decided to go for a walk. The planet was beautiful at night. Tonight the sky was clear and the stars were shining brightly. Looking at the stars had always meant so much to Jack – joy when things were good, and solace when life became hard. Tonight was no different. He settled himself on the side of near hill, leaned back and, breathing deeply proceeded to lose himself in the jewels of the sky.

She had thought it would be easy to fall asleep. She had been feeling relaxed and happy at how well the day went. Jack had seemed to enjoy himself – at least when he wasn't grousing about all the formalities. He had seemed much more relaxed and had started to be more like the Jack they knew and complained about! There were moments when he had been quiet and still, but they had been brief and he hadn't seemed unhappy. Now, however, all her thoughts and plans kept racing through her mind. She knew she had to speak to him. Tomorrow they were going to the Trelean's 'holy place' or whatever they called it and after that Jack would probably be going back to Earth. She didn't have much time to speak to him and realized it had to be soon.

Just as she was lying there, listening to the soft snores coming from Teal'c (and wasn't that an odd sound from someone who had never slept in their life except in the last couple of years), she heard a slight noise coming from the other tent. She quickly moved and, unzipping the flap on her tent, looked out, just in time to see Jack walk off into the woods.

Now's the time she decided. This was her opportunity to speak to him and see if she could change the status quo into something much more meaningful to both of them. Breathing quickly, heart racing, she quickly donned her shoes and left the tent. Following in Jack's direction she paused briefly, hoping that he hadn't simply gone to 'water some trees'. If that was the case, the embarrassment of earlier today would seem like nothing.

Oh well, to quote a well-worn phrase … nothing ventured….!

For a while, she heard and saw nothing until unexpectedly she came upon him, lying back on the side of the hill, which sloped away from where they had set their camp. His eyes were open, staring into the night sky. He didn't appear to hear or see her until suddenly, in a soft voice he murmured, "Hello Captain".

"Captain! Where had that come from?' she wondered. Before she had time to respond Jack looked over at her and blinked, as if he had suddenly woken up. "Geez, I'm sorry Carter – of course I meant Colonel. I was just thinking about the early days and that kind of snuck out."

"Thank goodness", she responded, "for a moment there I thought I had been demoted because of the hat episode today."

"Demoted? I think you deserve a promotion for that one, Carter. That was the best moment of the day – definitely the action of at least a one star!"

"Well, the Joint Chiefs might have something to say about that, but thank you anyway."

"No problem. Hey Colonel, whatchya doin' up so late?

"I couldn't sleep Sir. Too much going on in my head". Ignoring Jack's snort at that comment she continued. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure Carter – pull up some hill and have a seat".

She sat next to Jack – almost but not quite touching – and leaned back so she too was looking up at the stars. For a few minutes neither of them spoke. They simply let the peace of the evening wash over them. The air was soft and just slightly cool, it smelled sweet as if flowers grew nearby. It was a very gentle, very soothing moment of being together. After a while, Jack began to speak softly.

"I used to do this with Charlie, whenever I was home. We'd get out of the city and go where there were no lights. I'd wrap him up in a sleeping bag and we lie there looking up at the stars. I started teaching him the names of the constellations and he picked them up really quickly. He was a smart kid – took after his Mom I guess."

Again speaking quietly, almost as if to himself, he continued. "We'd also play a game where we would try and come up with our own names for the constellations. The names often depended on whatever was his favorite book or TV show at the time," he laughed. "I think we had a Barney Constellation, a Thomas the Tank Engine and later on a Ninja Turtle Constellation. He would always let me name a couple too." Here his voice faded and he became silent.

"Let me guess, you had a Homer and a Bart?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah – and of course we had some hockey constellations including a Gretzky and an Orr." Again, he stopped speaking and continued to look unblinkingly at the stars.

This was the first time she had ever known Jack to voluntarily speak of his son. She knew of him, of course, especially after the crystal entity and the time loop – but he never mentioned Charlie's name. She wasn't quite sure what this meant, whether he was truly sharing something with her, or whether he was lost in his own thoughts and wasn't really that aware of her presence. She hoped it was the former.

Whatever it was, she was grateful that he felt he could speak this way with her present. B

ut again, she began to feel a bit frightened as to what this meant. Why was Jack all of a sudden opening up. She hoped to God it didn't mean something bad.

"God Carter, I miss him so much. You would think that after all these years it would get easier, but sometimes the pain is as bad as when it first happened. Sara said I should try and remember the good times, but whenever I do that it just reminds me of the fact that he should be here. He should be a young man, dating, hanging out with his friends, going to college. Whenever I think of him all I can think is what a horrible, tragic waste. He was the best thing I ever did Sam – he was the best part of me – and that's all gone." He stopped speaking suddenly and covered his eyes with his forearm, not wanting to admit to the tears that had gathered there.

"Sir, I can't possibly imagine what you are going through – what it was like to lose your son and to have to live with that every day. But I do know one thing, while his death may have been a waste, his life was not, and neither is yours. Jack, while I know that you would give anything for the tragedy of his death not to have happened please remember one thing. Not because of his death, but because of his _**life**_, you are a better person. Don't tell me that every time you fight against oppression, every time you stand up to help the weak and defenseless you aren't doing this because you know what it's like to lose your son. You don't want that to happen to anyone else. Every mother, or father or child you save is a legacy to your son's life. Charlie _**is **_the best part of you – not before, not just while he was alive, but now. He is part of you _now_, Jack, and his short but beautiful life has made you into the man you are today. Remember _that_ when you remember him. And remember that he lives on in you and you in him. All those lives that have been saved, that have been made better are not because of Jack O'Neill and SG1, but are because of one small boy, Charlie O'Neill, lover of stars, of hockey and of his Mom and Dad. I know he's up there, right now, Jack, watching over you, laughing with you at that silly hat, and giving his own names to the constellations in this new sky."

For a while there was a dead silence and Jack didn't move. "Oh God", she thought, "I've gone too far. I should never have spoken. I hope he forgives me." Afraid that Jack would continue to ignore her, or get up and walk away, she was stunned when he suddenly sat up and grabbed her. Holding on as if for dear life he hugged her so hard she could hardly breathe. She felt wetness against the side of her neck and realized that Jack was crying. Softly, almost so she couldn't hear, he whispered into her neck, "thank you, Sam, thank you."

They sat together like this for a long time, wrapped in each other's arms. Sam realized one thing – that no matter what happened between the two of them, she would be forever grateful for this opportunity to give back something to the man who had given so much to others. If all she could ever have with Jack was this one moment, it would be worth it.

Although she was starting to feel stiff and her backside was getting cold from sitting so long on the hill, the embrace ended all too soon for Sam as Jack slowly lifted his head and leaned slightly away. He self-consciously wiped his eyes and gave her a little grin.

"I know now why I love you so much Samantha Carter,"

_**More Sam/Jack talking tomorrow!**_

_**On a personal note: I lost two children a few years ago and since that time volunteer with an organization that helps parents who have lost a child. I do one-on-one counseling as well as group support for parents. What I've written in this story is from what I've learned through my own experience and that of the people I've supported. I've always wanted to see the subject of Charlie's death addressed in more detail but know it's a difficult one for many to write. Some authors have done an excellent job and this is my take on it. I hope everyone is okay with it. **_

_**I'll try and update tomorrow with the rest of the Sam/Jack talk. This was just too emotional for me to continue tonight. And anyway, a cliff hanger is good now and then! Thanks everyone.**_


	7. Standing Naked

_Okee dokee – here's the further installment in 'Sam and Jack talk'. Hope you enjoy it. Forgive me if it's a bit soppy. I was in that kind of a mood._

_Thanks again to all of you reading, reviewing, adding me to your alert and favorite lists. It means so much. And thank you to all of you who gave me such kind, heartfelt comments after my last chapter. What a great bunch of people you are._

_I'm going to try and post the next chapter tonight as well. I don't want to leave things quite yet. Anyway, I'm waiting anxiously to get to the Guardians tomorrow to see what happens._

_Sorry - one bad word. I try not to use them too much – don't like them, but in this case it seemed necessary._

The world stopped. Both of them stood there, not moving, not blinking, not breathing. There were no sounds: not the blowing of the wind or the rustling of the leaves. It felt like even their hearts had stopped beating. It was a moment frozen in time.

Suddenly, a small spark, a thread of sound or feeling seemed to ripple through them. From where it came it was hard to tell – whether from Sam or from Jack or from the two of them together. Whatever it was, from wherever it came, it broke the moment and they both stepped back, away from each other. Not quickly, not sharply, but gradually, gently as if to slowly enter back into reality.

'Was it as simple as that,' she wondered? For all the plans, for all the worry, was it really so easy? Could she now look at him and tell him how much she too, loved him? Could they now move forward and talk about creating a life together?

Continuing to look at Jack, she saw the shutters begin to close, the jaw begin to set, and the back begin to straighten. Of course not, she thought. This is Jack O'Neill. Nothing could ever be that simple with this man. Sighing, she realized the fight was only beginning. Jack, she thought, why do you make it so hard on yourself - and on me?

Oh well, she sighed – here it comes! Avoidance, deflection and quips – anything to not deal with this moment. Sorry, Jack, she said to herself, ain't gonna do you any good. I'm not going to let you off the hook. Let's see how you deal with this one O'Neill!

'Oh crap', he groaned silently. 'What had he just done?' How in the world was he going to get out of this? He had let the emotion of the moment get to him. He, Jack O'Neill, had let his feelings hang out there in full view. Okay, maybe if I pretend it didn't happen …?

"So Carter, it's getting chilly. Maybe we should head back. It'll be dawn soon and we have a busy day ahead of us."

Okay, she thought, Option #1 - Avoidance.

Dead silence.

"I should probably get to bed. You know the 'Great O'Neill' needs his beauty rest. Can't impress the natives if I'm looking tired."

Option #3 – quips.

Dead silence.

'Crap', this was getting really awkward! "So, any thoughts about what this _Guardian _place we're going to tomorrow is all about?"

Yup, Option #2 – Deflection.

Dead silence.

"Look Carter, are you ever going to talk to me again? I'm sorry if I offended you – I really didn't mean anything by it".

"Didn't you Jack? Why did you say it then?" (Hey, making Jack squirm was kind of fun. She should have tried this before).

"Well, you know. You were being kind – you're a nice person Carter."

"So, do you tell all women who are nice to you that you love them?"

"No" (shit – this was getting harder) "of course not".

"So – you only say it to officers you work with?"

"Geez – of course not Carter – I'd be up on charges".

"So, who **do** you say it to then?"

Dead silence.

"Jaaaack,. I think maybe it's time to talk."

Oh God no – please, not 'talk' anything but that, he thought to himself. Where's a good Goa'uld torture chamber when you need one?

"About what?"

"About the fact that you just said you loved me. About the fact that we've left it in the room long enough. About the fact that I'm absolutely crazy about you and want to grab you right now and kiss you. About why you like cake so much. You know, just a few things like that."

Long pause …."Well, cake is good and makes me happy."

She laughed. This really was like pulling teeth, she decided. Right now she **did **want to kiss him – but she also had a strong desire to turn him over her knee and spank him (hey – that had some possibilities – no – keep your mind focused Sam!).

"Jack, please, be serious. I think it's time, don't you. You must know how I feel about you, how I've felt for years. I had hoped that things would change last year but with you moving to Washington and me back on SG1 we never seemed to have the opportunity. Well, I'd like to take that opportunity now. Neither of us are getting any younger Jack and I don't want to waste any more time."

Although Sam was not to know it, what she had just said was probably the one thing which could harden Jack's resolve. He had been feeling so old and tired – and her words just underlined his age – and the different stage each of them was at in their careers and, if fact, their life. For a moment he had felt himself weakening but he knew, for her sake, he had to be strong.

"Sam, I'm sorry" he murmured, "I should never have said anything – I was simply caught off guard by the atmosphere. Thinking of Charlie made me feel nostalgic and sad. You gave me comfort Carter and I really appreciated that. I'm sorry if what I said made you think.."

"Stop it Jack! Don't even try to make me believe that. I know you! I know you don't want to deal with this, but please, for my sake and your own, be honest. Tell me how you really feel. Jack please – talk to me!"

For a few moments there was more silence, then Jack sighed. "You're right Carter. I'm sorry. You deserve more from me than that. Okay then, here it goes. Yes, I love you. I've loved you a long time. You're not just a national treasure Sam, I think of you as _my_ treasure. But it can't be Carter. As much as I know you think everything will be fine it's not true. There are no 'happy ever afters' – at least not for us. You have a whole life left to lead – a wonderful career to look forward to Sam. I'm nearing the end of mine. Oh, if I were being selfish I'd take what you are offering in a second and hold on to you and never let you go. But I love you too much for that. I can't be selfish and take what I want. Eventually being with an old man like me would destroy you. Sam, I love you more than you will ever know and because of that, I have to walk away."

"No Jack, you're wrong." reaching out, she grabbed his arms. "Being with you would never destroy me. Don't you understand? Don't you know what you mean to me, what you've brought to my life" she shook him. "My whole life, I was the smart one, the good girl. I always strove to make my Dad proud – to be what he wanted, to make my teachers proud – to prove how great they were to have taught me. But even with all this, I never felt like I measured up. Yes, I could quote all sorts of theorems and mathematical formulas, but inside was this little girl who was unsure of herself, scared to be something more than the 'brains'. Even after I joined the Air Force I spent all of my time proving myself. I could compete with the guys, I could be a great officer. But again, inside, I was scared. It wasn't until I joined _**your**_ team that that changed."

"Sam … please."

"You are the first person who truly believed in me - not just me, Samantha Carter genius, but me, Sam, the person with the crazy, quirky sense of humor, the person who wasn't always sure if her ideas would work – but who you trusted anyway. Sometimes you pushed me, sometimes you even angered me – but you always respected me, always made me want to be better than I was. At the same time, I knew you liked me as I was – I didn't _have _ to be better for you, I just wanted to be. Jack O'Neill, you could never destroy me – you've only made me reach for the stars in so very many ways."

For what seemed like forever, he couldn't speak, couldn't get past the tightening in his throat. God, what good thing had he done in life to deserve someone like this? How could he let her go? For a brief moment he leaned into her, his face softening with love and tenderness. Yes, it was possible, he could love again, be loved again. He tentatively reached up with his hand and very gently touched her cheek. He slowly caressed her face, her jaw, her lips. He leaned forward slowly closing his eyes ….

A cracking of branches, a cough and startled he jumped back. Captain Sherman of SG8 appeared, obviously checking out the sounds he had heard.

"I'm sorry Sir, Ma'am. I didn't realize it was you." He turned to leave.

"It's okay Captain. We were just about to head back." With that, Jack stepped farther away from Sam, not just physically, but emotionally as well. He again hardened his heart.

"Sam, you'd better go. This can't be Carter. You know I will always be there for you but not in this way. I won't – I can't do that to you."

"Jack …."

"No, please Colonel, just go. No more, Enough … you have to leave. I'm sorry, so sorry."

With that he turned his back, and walked away, deeper into the forest.

"No" she cried, she screamed. Or at least she felt like she had. But it was a silent cry, a silent scream. "Jack, I love you, I need you." But she was speaking to the wind.

Heart broken, soul shattered, she headed back to camp. When she arrived, she saw Teal'c standing outside their tent looking towards her. Without saying a word she walked into his arms and started to sob.

"Teal'c – I was so close. I thought he would give in, that he would love me. That he would let me love him. What am I going to do now?"

"Samantha, do not give up. You knew this would be hard. This was just the first battle – the war is not lost. O'Neill is a formidable opponent but he can be defeated. You must not let his words hurt you or deflect you from your goal. You must be the strong warrior I know you are."

"Remember Sam", came a soft voice from behind her, "take no prisoners". I think maybe it's time for Plan B.

Looking at the two men who meant so much to her, her brothers, Sam took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and prepared for battle. They were right. When had Samantha Carter ever let the odds, the impossible, defeat her. Now was not the time to give up. Now was the time to get serious. Enough sweetness, enough being the 'nice girl, the good friend, the good officer'. Sam Carter, kick ass woman was on the rampage. If she had to camp outside his Pentagon office, if she had to follow him around and make his life miserable, if she had to stand naked outside his house with a placard around her neck saying 'Jack O'Neill loves me', she was going to do it. She was going to force him to give up and accept the inevitable.

Reaching up to Teal'c she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She then moved to Daniel and gave him a hug saying. "Thanks guys, I needed that. Tomorrow, Jack is not going to know what hit him."

With equal grins Sam, Daniel and Teal'c each retired to their assigned tents and pondered what the immediate future would bring for themselves – but especially for one General Jack O'Neill.


	8. An Opportunity for Cake

_Okay, this is short but finishes the Sam/Jack scene. Tomorrow I'm moving to the temple. I didn't plan on going this way with the story yet, but it forced me to! It's amazing how my story has a life of it's own. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Feedback please!_

His heart pounding, his body shaking he continued to walk deeper and deeper into the alien forest.

God, what had he done? How could he have let things get to this point? He knew he had just hurt the one person in the world who meant everything to him. No, hurt didn't even begin to describe what he had done. He knew he had just about destroyed her. She had courageously, lovingly handed him her heart – so what did he do? He stepped on it. And all in the guise of protecting her. What an idiot. What a cowardly, pitiful idiot.

Finally, coming to a clearing, he sat down, leaned against an old tree stump, and again looked up to the stars. This time, not expecting to find any comfort or solace, he watched the starts, thinking only of what had brought him to this place.

Just then, he saw a star shooting across the sky. A 'wishing star' Charlie had called it. How ironic, he could now make a wish, but the one thing he truly wished for more than any other had already been offered to him and he had rejected it.

Sighing deeply, so deeply that it sounded more like a sob, he put his head back and closed his tired eyes. Trying to empty his mind of the pain, the turmoil he rested, rested his weary body and his weary soul.

A sound, a presence surrounded him. He felt a warmth, a comfort, almost as if someone had put their arms around him and was holding him gently, lovingly. His eyes remained closed. He relaxed into the feeling of peace and caring. The presence expanded, supporting him, warming him. Soon a smell, at first barely noticeable, then stronger enveloped him. The smell of musty, muddy shoes, grubby fingers and sunlight – the smell of a young child playing, laughing, running. The smell of joy, of innocence, of love.

"Charlie", he breathed. For the first time since his son had so tragically left had gone in agony and blood, he felt his presence. He didn't know how, but he knew Charlie was with him. Sam's words had opened his heart, had cracked the guilt and scars and now his son could come to him. Charlie offered him love and forgiveness. He offered him a blessing and hope. He felt a small hand grasp his and hold on tight. Although no sound could be heard in the forest, he heard his son in his heart, "Dad, pick a name, name your constellation." With that, he felt a soft kiss pressed into his cheek and the presence faded, but did not leave. No longer lonely, no longer sad or bitter, Jack O'Neill was a man who had been blessed, blessed by the love of a good woman and blessed by the love of his son.

As Jack sat there, among the trees on a planet far from his own, for the first time in many years he felt at home. He felt at peace and knew the future was not bleak and hopeless, but held the promise of so much. It was now time to dream – to dream again as if he would live forever.

Knowing that his son was now truly with him he again looked up. Yes, it was time for him to name his own constellation. To not let others, or fate or age determine the name, the future – it was time to make his choice, to chose the happiness so close to his grasp.

Jack quietly made his way back to camp. Light was just peaking over the horizon and dawn was coming. How symbolic, he laughed to himself. As intense a night as it had been, Jack couldn't take himself seriously for too long. Thinking back to the last few weeks he wanted to slap himself. How had he have let himself become so maudlin, so self-pitying. How pathetic. Well, enough of that. The new and improved – or maybe just the same-old irreverent Jack – was back!

Samantha Carter watch out. This old flyboy is coming for you!

Hey, what a great opportunity for cake! With that thought, he made his way back into the campsite.

When he arrived, both Daniel and Teal'c were sitting by the fire, having their morning coffee. As Jack moved closer, both of his friends looked up at him. Boy, if looks could kill he'd be in teeny, tiny, sarcophagus-proof pieces!

"You hurt Colonel Carter, O'Neill. This is not acceptable. You have been an fool."

"Yes Jack – and an ass. How could you?"

"Yes guys, I know, I was an ass and a fool. But don't worry – I have a plan to change that." With a smile he sat down and poured himself a coffee.

Teal'c and Daniel both looked at him for a moment and then at each other. Soooo, it looked like Jack may have come to his senses (finally!).

"If you do not, O'Neill, I plan to hit you over the head with my staff weapon." threatened Teal'c.

"Yeah, and I'll zat you", added Daniel, "two times".

Not _quite_ sure if his friends were joking or not, Jack sat back and contemplated them for a moment. Finally, he took a deep breath, and slowly grinned at his companions. Raising his coffee cup in a toast, he took a sip and watched the day begin.


	9. Alpha Woman

The sun (or the Trelean equivalent) rose higher in the sky and the morning air started to warm. He knew that any moment Sam would have to come out of her tent and get ready for their trek to that Guardian place.

She was later than usual this morning – not surprisingly considering the night before. He hoped she hadn't spent too miserable a night. He also hoped that what he had to say to her would make her feel oh so much better!

He wasn't overconfident or cocky. He realized there was a chance that he'd blown his chance and she wouldn't forgive him. Knowing Sam as well as he did however, he didn't think that likely. Oh, she would probably make him suffer, in fact the whole team was probably going to make him suffer. Buy hey, he deserved it and it was a small price to pay for the happiness he knew was waiting.

So, when her tent flap finally zipped open, his heart began to beat a bit faster, As first one foot and then an arm appeared his breath began to quicken. As the rest of Colonel Samantha Carter exited from the tent he thought his nerves were going to leap out of his body and go running off in shear terror.

Oh course he sat there and showed none of this. Tough Jack O'Neill would never show terror. He laughed in the face of danger! Okay, so maybe he did feel ready to toss his cookies – to the world he appeared to calmly drink his (now very cold) coffee and slowly glanced up at her.

"Mornin' Sam. Want some coffee?" Although she looked a little tired, she didn't seem too upset. This was good, he thought?

"Yes", she replied serenely. "Thank you." (Interesting, no "Sir" at that end of that?) She then took the cup he handed her and calmly sat across from him. Slowly sipping the coffee she continued to look at him with a very strange expression on her face, an expression he couldn't quite read. Uh oh!

"Ah Carter", he started.

"No, Carter isn't here right now – it's Sam. And don't say anything Jack, not yet. Let me enjoy my coffee – then you can listen to what I'm going to say. After that you can have your turn. I'm giving you fair notice, however, if you so much as _**mention**_ getting old or how feeble you are or how there's nothing left for you in life and it's time we put you out to pasture I'm going to come over their and kick your ass!

At that moment the sniveling cowards that were Teal'c and Daniel both jumped up – and with inane and muttered excuses fled the scene. See if he was ever going to save their butts again!

"Ah okay, no problem. I'll just sit here quietly and not say a word. Wouldn't want to bother you first thing in the morning."

After about two seconds he couldn't take the loud silence.

"So, you sleep okay C.. Sam." Stupid, stupid question – of course she didn't sleep well. He had ripped her heart out.

"I slept well Jack. And you."

"Well, no actually. Hard ground you know – the old back ain't what it used to be."

"And the fact you didn't return until about 45 minutes ago probably didn't help either."

Crap – busted. What was going on here? Sam was in a very strange mood. This wasn't a woman who appeared heart broken or devastated. Maybe he should just come right out with it and tell her that he loved her and wanted to start a life with her. Maybe …. yeah okay …. now was the time ….. get going O'Neill ….. open your mouth, breath …..

"Sam, …."

"Shut up Jack and let me finish my coffee."

He shut up.

Finally Sam put her cup down (that must have been the most savored cup of coffee in the world – it sure took long enough for her to drink it, he grumped to himself!).

"Alright Jack, here's how it goes. I love you, you love me (instantly the Barney song started playing in his head ,… no, no, no Jack, now's not the time to let your mind wander).

Sam continued. "We are meant to be together. I don't care, I really, really, really don't care how old you are. In fact, I strongly believe that I am, in fact, much older that you – at least if your actions of the past few days are anything to go by" (ouch, that hurt, he thought). "There's physical age and then there's emotional age … I don't think I need to say more on that! I'm sick to death of you feeling sorry for yourself. We have something great here Jack and we are going to try and make something of that. You can scream and holler, you can run away, you can invoke all the gods, you can call on the mighty powers of Homer Simpson but you will not get away. You are mine Jack O'Neill and you might as well get that through that thick but cute head of yours."

With that, she stood up.

"I'm now going to get ready for our trip to the Place of the Guardians. When I come back out of my tent I will be Colonel Carter and will remain so for the rest of this trip. However, the moment we are back on Earth and have debriefed, Sam is coming back. You have been warned, General Jonathon O'Neill!"

Turning her back on him she then walked (stomped!) to her tent, bent over and entered through the flap.

Oh my god, he thought. I've just witnessed the most glorious example of strong, invincible womanhood I've ever seen. She was magnificent, amazing, delightful … and sexy as hell. Well, he'd better go over to the tent and tell her, tell her she didn't need to do all that, that he was already hers, she had already won.

But …, okay it was mean, it was small, it was childish … he didn't think he was going to tell her right now. Evil, evil Jack! How can you not put her out of her misery? But let's face it he thought – how many men have the opportunity to have a warrior goddess decide they wanted **you** and let you know that they were going to capture you and keep you. God, how lucky can a man get. And hey, if he wanted to draw it out a little, let her have her way and think she was going to vanquish him, well why not. He was only human!

He thought back to the time she had gotten that virus and grabbed him and kissed him in the locker room. Janet said she had gone after him because he was the 'Alpha Male' (how ego stroking was that!). Well, this time he was going to let Sam/Alpha Woman chase Jack/Alpha Man and catch him – but not right away. He would wait and enjoy the chase and then _**really**_enjoy the capture.

Holy Hannah! Life was good. Life, in fact was great! With an evil, wicked, sinful grin Jack rose and went to his tent. As he entered his last thought was, "she said my head was cute!"

_**Thanks to LadyMo for the comments about Jack's maturity level! I'm in total agreement and, as you saw, I incorporated that into this chapter!**_


	10. Destiny

_**Okay, I'm going to give the romance and the angst a rest (don't worry – it will return later on). For now it's on to adventure and 'whumping' Hope you enjoy.**_

The Trelean Elders who were to accompany the team to the _Place of the Guardians_ arrived shortly after Jack had gone into his tent. With Teddy and Betty (or was it Bertha?) leading the way, the General, SG1 and SG8 all headed out in the direction of the temple – or whatever it was called.

"So Te .. Tadeusz, what exactly are the Guardians", asked Jack. Although the Trelean people had been nothing but friendly and accommodating, it worried him that they were so reticent, so _secretive_ about this place.

"They are the ones who guide us, who guard us, who show us the way", Teddy answered

"So, they're kind of like holy teacher soldiers or something like that?" said Jack

"I do not know what your words mean, Jack O'Neill?"

"Well, I'm just wondering what it is they _do_ exactly? Do they ever come out of their … whatchya call it …. place? Do they fight your enemies or what? Were they the ones responsible for the Ori leaving and not coming back?"

Again, the elder only looked at him and answered, "They guide us. The rest you will know when we arrive." With that, he moved forward to his wife's side and continued to walk in silence.

He was starting to get even more worried. There was something a little off here but he couldn't put his finger on it. As they walked closer to the Place he began to feel slightly strange, almost as if something were pulling him forward. He felt like his brain was expanding, almost as it had felt when he had had his head 'sucked'. He shook himself, trying to rid himself of the strange feeling but it only continued to get worse.

He glanced over at the rest of his team but they didn't appear to be affected. They were speaking softly to each other and looked relaxed and 'normal'. He even heard Daniel and Sam laughing at some comment of Teal'c's.

The members of SG8 were walking both ahead and behind, watching for any dangers. While alert and focused, they too appeared calm and as if nothing were wrong.

What's happening, thought Jack. I feel like I'm walking – no – being pulled – into an ever thickening fog. He was just about to say something to his team when he stopped himself. He rationalized that he was simply feeling this way because he had gotten no sleep the night before. As much as he promised himself he would stop focusing so much on his age, he did acknowledge that all-nighters were much harder on him than they had been in the past.

So suck it up and just keep going. We'll come, we'll see and we'll conquer! Well, maybe not conquer – but at least maybe we'll get some answers.

With that thought he continued to walk towards the building which could now be seen ahead.

"Jack, is something wrong?" asked Daniel. "You look a little woozy or something."

"I'm just tired Danny. No sleep last night."

"Yeah – I guess you were up spending time being an idiot! Everything okay between you two now."

"Yes and no, Daniel, yes and no. But it will be!" With that he smirked and winked.

Walking a couple of steps further Jack suddenly stumbled and would have fallen if Daniel hadn't grabbed him.

"Jack, this is more than tiredness. Something is wrong." He called out to the others ahead to stop.

"What is it Daniel", questioned Sam. "Why are we stopping?"

"Something's wrong with Jack". With that, he helped Jack to the ground before he fell down.

"Sir, what is it? Where are you hurt?"

"I'm not Carter, I'm just a little dizzy. Too little sleep – too much _talking_ last night." But he took the sting out of the words by smiling up at her.

She gave an absentminded smile in return but, in reality, was too worried about him to pay much attention to his humor (or was it flirting?).

"General, Sir, you have to tell me what's wrong."

"I told you Sam – nothing's really wrong. I just feel a little tired and dizzy. I kinda feel like I'm walking through thick pea soup." Ooo – what a lovely analogy _that _ was.

At that moment Teddy and Betty (whatever!) came up to the group with very worried looks on their faces.

"What is it, what is wrong with O'Neill?"

"We don't know yet Tadeusz", answered Daniel. "We don't think it's anything too serious, but we think maybe we should head back."

"No, no you mustn't! O'Neill must come to the Place of the Guardians. He must come!"

"Whoa there Teddy – what's so important about me going to this place. I know you wanted to honor me but believe me, I already feel super honored. You can just give them my regrets – tell them next time I'm in town I'll stop by for a visit. I think Daniel's right – we should go back to the village."

"No, you can't, you must continue!"

"Why Tadeusz, why is it so important?" Daniel was seriously getting worried that something was going on the humans knew nothing about.

Tadeusz seemed to calm down, realizing that his panic was making his guests very suspicious. He turned to Daniel and Carter and spoke more softly.

"The Guardians are important to my people. It is a great honor that they bestow in wanting to meet O'Neill. It has not happened in my generation or in my father's or in my father's father's generation. Very few who are not from our world have ever visited the Guardians. They have spent much time in preparing for O'Neill's visit. We would do them great dishonor not to appear."

The three team members, along with General O'Neill, all looked at each other and at Tadeusz, trying to determine his honesty. They certainly didn't want to offend these people, not with what was at stake. On the other hand, they did not want to walk into a potentially bad or dangerous situation.

After a couple of minutes Jack began to push himself to his feet.

"Stop Sir, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting up Carter. Please don't worry – I'll be fine. Okay folks, let's continue." With that he stepped forward and began walking again, albeit a bit more slowly than before. As he stepped past Teal'c he whispered to him, "watch carefully Teal'c and make sure Major Arndt and SG8 are on the look out for anything unusual.

The 2 teams, along with their hosts, continued until finally reaching the _Place of the Guardians_, about 40 minutes later. Jack had continued to feel more and more strange and, by the time they arrived, he could barely walk on his own.

The building was amazing. Although it looked white from a distance, as the people grew nearer they realized it was, in fact translucent. It's colors changed depending on the light from above. One moment it looked white, the next it would be pale violet or pink. At one moment, when clouds had rolled overhead, it had appeared almost black, almost sinister.

At the entrance to the building stood a number of figures all totally quiet and still dressed in fine, gossamer-like robes. They too appeared as if they were translucent – their skin changing with the light of the building and of the sky. It was impossible to tell the color of their clothing, the various colors rippling over the cloth.

As the humans approached, one of the figures stepped forward and in a soft, whispered voice, murmured

"Welcome, O'Neill. You are welcome. We have waited an eternity for you."

Daniel and Sam waited for Jack to answer this strange and ominous welcome.

When the silence continued they looked at Jack. What they saw alarmed them. His skin appeared almost totally white and his eyes shone black as night. He was totally still, eyes staring straight into the eyes of the Guardian who had spoken. It was almost as if they communicated without words.

"Jack"

"Sir"

"O'Neill"

His friends all cried at once. Still, he didn't respond. One brief instant more and Jack began to move forward. He walked slowly, as if in a trance, towards the large golden door behind the Guardians. As he reached the door it began to glow and to emit a low hum.

He reached his hand towards it, ready to push the door open. Just as his fingers brushed the surface Sam leapt forward and grabbed his arm.

Light flashed so bright it blinded all who watched. The sound got louder and louder until all who listened covered their ears and fell to the ground in agony. For many minutes all the people – humans and Treleans – lay on the ground unable to move.

Finally, the sound and the light disappeared. When Daniel and Teal'c looked up Jack and Sam were both gone – as was the door and, in fact, the building. All that remained were the Treleans and the Guardians.

"Where did they go", Daniel shouted. "What did you do with them?" Total silence met his questions. The Guardians bowed their heads. The one who had spoken to O'Neill looked up at the companions of O'Neill and simply said.

"I am sorry. It was his destiny."


	11. Agony and Solace

Her first sensation was one of complete disorientation. She couldn't tell if she had been asleep or unconscious, whether she was at home or on a mission. If she was at home, she knew it was definitely time to invest in a new mattress! She was lying partially on her side with one arm pinned underneath her. The surface she was on felt very cold, very hard.

Okay, _**not**_ in bed then. That meant she must be on a mission – but where? Where were Daniel and Cam, Teal'c and Vala?

Wait, no … she slowly started to remember. She had been on, what was the name of the planet? … Trelea, that was it. She had been with Teal'c and Daniel all right – but also with Jack!

It all started to come back. She had watched Jack act like he was in a trance and head for the door. She hadn't known what was happening but something felt really off, really wrong. She just knew she had to reach him before he touched that door.

Had she? She didn't know. If fact, she had no idea where she was, what had happened or whether she was alone or with someone else. She was totally, absolutely blind. She hoped it simply meant there was no light in the room, not that something was wrong with her eyes. The last thing she remembered was reaching for Jack – after that nothing!

She started to feel panicked and forced herself to calm down. She made herself take slow, regular breaths. She concentrated on slowing her racing heart.

After a few moments she began to feel calmer – although she could still see nothing. She was afraid to move, not sure what she would find. As she lay there quietly she soon became aware of another presence in the room. It's not that she could _hear_ something exactly; it's just that she knew someone else was with her.

Slowly, carefully she turned onto her stomach and began to inch her way forward, to where she felt the presence. Heart speeding up, she continued to move until her fingers touched something. Startled, she drew her hand back. Immediately, however, she realized that what she had felt was simply cloth. She once more reached out carefully, slowly until her fingers came in contact with the cloth.

As she felt it more closely, she realized that what she was touching was a body – whether or not it was human she didn't know. She hoped and prayed it was Jack – or at least someone she knew. She began to softly run her hands along the body, recognizing that it was a leg she was touching. It certainly _**felt**_ human, she thought.

She continued to touch the body, which was lying on its back. She moved up the leg to the hip, torso, and the neck. She stopped there. Although she knew it was silly, in her imagination she worried that she might discover something horrible – like a headless corpse!

"Stop it Sam," she thought to herself. "You're a soldier for God's sake."

After a couple of seconds of hesitation, she moved on to the face. Breathing a huge sigh of relief, she quickly realized it was, in fact Jack. She could tell by the rugged face and, more importantly, by the scar through his eyebrow. The relief was short lived as it suddenly dawned on her he hadn't moved at all since she had awoken.

"Oh God, what if he were dead!"

She quickly felt for the pulse in his neck and was relieved when she could feel it beating slowly, steadily although he didn't appear to be waking up.

After another few minutes, which felt like hours, she could feel Jack stirring. At first she simply heard a slight hitch in his breathing. Then, she heard a soft groan and felt a twitch in his arm and hand. Finally, she felt him begin to move.

Interestingly, as soon as he began to move she started to be able to see. Oh, it was still dark but there was now a teeny bit of life – from where she couldn't tell. She looked down at Jack and could see that his eyes were just beginning to open, although he still looked dazed and unaware.

A couple of minutes more and she could see him take a deep breath and open his eyes wide. At that moment, the room was filled with a soft, golden light. Again, there seemed to be no source to the light – it was as if it simply grew out from the room itself.

'Jack, are you okay?"

He didn't answer but slowly turned to look up at her. He still didn't appear to be completely aware of what was going on, but he did seem to be waking up.

"Jack, can you hear me?"

"Wha ?"

"Jack, General, it's me Sam. Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

He slowly sat up and, taking another deep breath, he looked at her and slowly began to speak.

"I'm fine, I think. What the hell happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Walking towards that white building."

"Do you remember the Guardians?" 

"No, did we meet them?" 

"Yes, just briefly. But you seemed to be in some kind of daze or trance. After looking at one of the Guardians you walked towards this door in the side of the building. Just as you reached it I grabbed your arm. Somehow I didn't trust those people, or whatever they are, or the building for that matter. The next thing I knew I woke up here with you unconscious beside me."

"Wow, I don't remember any of that. Where is _here_ by the way?"

With that, both of the soldiers began to look around the room to try and discover where they were – and how they could get out.

After a couple of minutes it was obvious that there was no visible door or window – no way, in fact _to_ get out. There was also nothing in the room. Just like the original building, Carter realized that the walls seemed almost translucent – with the colors changing all the time. They couldn't truly see through the walls but it was almost as if they should be able to. Just when they felt like they would be able to see out, the color, or room changed and they could see nothing.

Although at first the changing colors looked beautiful, after a while they started to make the two soldiers feel rather dizzy and nauseated.

"Well, lets do a walk around and see if we can find anything", decided Jack. Better than sitting there getting 'room sick', he thought.

So, the two of them began to walk around the room, carefully touching the walls to feel for any invisible seams or an exit. They also knocked to see if any areas were hollow or sounded different from the rest.

Nothing. It both looked and felt as if the walls were solid, with no way out.

"That's a real bummer," snorted Jack. "I guess we might as well sit down and relax until someone comes to get us." to himself thinking – I hope someone _**does**_ come and this isn't some kind of a trap in which we'll be left to starve and die. Wow, nothing like being an optimist O'Neill!

So, the two sat down, silently beside each other, but not touching. After a few minutes it started to feel uncomfortable. They both knew all that had been said last evening and this morning, and that things weren't yet resolved. They knew there was a still a lot to say, a lot to talk about. However, they also realized that now was not the time. They needed to keep their soldier personas on. They couldn't be Jack and Sam – they had to be General and Colonel. Now was definitely _**not**_ the time to worry about personal issues. However, until someone came, or they could do something, there was little to discuss that wasn't personal.

Somehow it seemed totally wrong to just sit and chat about inconsequential things. Yet, there was nothing they could do or plan until they could get out of this room.

Jack laughed to himself, I guess they needed to keep it '_**out**_ of the room' this time! God, this was getting very uncomfortable. Maybe he should say something … but what?

Sam too was starting to feel awkward. She couldn't believe she had told Jack, no _**General O'Neill**_, that she was going to kick his ass. Yikes, what had gotten into her this morning? He must think she was an insane woman. She really, really hoped they could get out of this room soon because she was starting to feel very uncomfortable, very embarrassed.

"So, ah Colonel, did you have a nice Christmas this year?" Yes, that's it, he thought. Let's make inane, useless conversation to pass the time away.

"Yes sir", she answered. (Oh thank God, he's not going to bring up this morning!). I didn't have time to make it to Mark's so the Silers invited me over for Christmas dinner. Other than that I just puttered around the house. How about you?"

"Nah, you know me Carter. Christmas isn't really my thing." (It used to be, he thought. Growing up he had loved the holiday – and too when Charlie was still with him). I mostly got ready to come here for this gig." Okay, he wondered, now what?

"Mark doing well?"

"Yes, sir. The children are getting big."

"Yeah, they do that." Really, really inane!

"What are you ..?"

Before Jack had the chance to finish his question, a figure suddenly appeared in front of the two of them. The figure didn't appear solid – more of an ephemeral 'presence' was the only way he could describe it. He couldn't tell if it were young or old, male or female, friend or enemy. All he knew was that the moment it had appeared he began to feel strange again. It was as if his brain was expanding inside his skull.

Lovely, he thought. Isn't that a nice picture? Brains, leaking out his ears …!

Carter looked over at him, expecting him to say something – probably something sarcastic or irreverent. – but Jack didn't seem to be able to speak. He again appeared like he had when they first came upon the Guardians. She decided to speak instead.

"Hello, we're peaceful visitors from another world (Daniel's favorite intro – it sometimes worked, although more often not!). My name is Carter, this is General O'Neill. Can we ask who you are?"

The – apparition – for a want of a better word, did not speak. In fact, it didn't appear to even be aware of her presence. It was like she didn't exist. It just kept looking at Jack, who stared as intently back.

"Sir?" – nothing

"Sir? – again, nothing.

She went up to touch him to see if she could get his attention, however before she had a chance to reach him he clutched his head and fell to the ground.

"Jack", she shouted!

Jack began to roll around the floor in agony. His breathing sped up and he began to moan. Soon, he began to scream. He writhed in endless anguish, continuing to scream. She reached out to him, to touch him, to hold him, to help him, but that seemed only to make matters worse. As soon as she put her hands on his arms he flailed away from her and screamed even louder. This went on for what felt like forever.

"Stop this!" she cried to the figure. "You must stop this. You're killing him." But the figure did nothing but continue to stare at O'Neill.

"Please, please don't do this." She sat back on the floor with her arms around herself, rocking, praying that this would end.

His screams slowly began to die out. Not that he was in less pain, it was that his body, his voice could no longer maintain the sound. Soon, he began to whimper, mewling in short gasps. By this time he had curled himself into a ball with his arms wrapped around his legs. He slowly pounded his head against the floor. His face was again completely white with his eyes like two glazed points of black onyx. Tears streamed down his face. What was worse – and what presented a truly macabre picture - were the streams of blood that poured from his nose, mouth and ears. The red, against his white face, looked like some horrible, gruesome painting.

His whimpers suddenly became words – words gasped out in bits and pieces.

"Please, … make it .. stop! Make … them … stop!" he begged.

"Sam … please, help ..me."

Oh God, she sobbed to herself, what could she do? She once again looked toward the figure and begged it to stop doing this. Again, it ignored her and looked only towards Jack. Sam knew, if this didn't stop soon, Jack would die.

Strangely, quietly, with no warning, the figure began to fade. It didn't disappear suddenly and it certainly didn't move. It was almost as if it simply became part of the room.

The moment it was gone, Jack seemed to relax a little bit. The whimpers slowly stopped. She could still hear the occasional, soft sob – the sound you often hear when a child has been crying for a long time and then stops.

Although still in a ball, he was beginning to calm down a little. She moved closer to him and tentatively put her hand on his arm. This time, he didn't move away, in fact, he appeared to lean slightly in to her.

He was shaking terribly – his whole body quivering. She carefully lay down beside him and gently put her arms around him. He stretched out a bit and then rested his head into the crook of her neck. She felt, more than heard, a softly breathed "Sam". They lay together like that until Jack finally settled into a light doze.

As his eyes closed, the lights in the room gradually dimmed until again, it was pitch black. Sam, exhausted from the day's events, fell asleep beside him.

The two comrades, the two soldiers, the two friends, rested in each other's arms giving each other comfort and solace.


	12. Through the Wall

A few kind readers pointed out a big mistake - I wrote Hathor instead of Nirti! See what happens when you stay up too late writing. I've made the change as my mistake really bugged me. Other than that this chapter is the same so if you've already read it you don't need to look at this - although a review would be lovely!

_Okay folks, one more chapter for today! The adventure continues._

_Thank you so much to all those adding me to story alert and who are reviewing. I always read comments from other writers about how they appreciated reviews but didn't truly get it until writing my own story. It makes such a huge difference – so please, please, please, pretty please send me your reviews, comments, suggestions, constructive criticism! It is so greatly appreciated!_

_Apologies for some of the typos. I try to proof carefully but always seem to miss a few (which I hate!). I'm usually writing at night so am probably not at my sharpest._

"Destiny, what do you mean 'destiny'? We want to know what you've done with Jack and Sam."

"We have done nothing, we are the Guardians, nothing more. His fate, his destiny was written from the beginning."

"Okay –I'm getting really ticked off. Now I know what Jack always felt when listening to this kind of philosophical crap. Just tell us where our friends are. We don't care about fate or destiny. WE WANT OUR FRIENDS!"

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson speaks truly. You will tell us where the are now before we take action against you."

With that, Teal'c walked over to Tadeusz and stood towering over him. The Trelean elder began to jabber hysterically.

"No, no, we did nothing. We knew nothing about this. The Guardians simply told us we must invite O'Neill – that he was to come. We did not know he would be taken. We never meant any harm. Please, we are a peaceful people. The Guardians, we have never seen them hurt anyone. We simply thought they wished to honor O'Neill."

"Honor him. I don't understand this honor business. We thought it was because of his helping get rid of the System Lords – but that wasn't it, was it? Why were you – why were the Guardians - so interested in Jack before even meeting him? How did you know of him?"

Tadeusz did not seem to be able to speak. He simply stood, with his wife, shaking and crying – afraid that the humans were going to take the disappearance of their leader, and his woman, out on them.

The (what Daniel thought of as 'chief') Guardian spoke again.

"The man speaks honestly. The people here knew nothing. They are as they seem, peaceful, good people. They know nothing about O'Neill or the woman – only that they were asked to bring him to us."

"But why", asked Daniel. "We don't understand what you wanted with him, or how you knew of him."

The Guardian stood quietly for many minutes, contemplating the humans. It was if he was deciding whether to share with them what he knew or not. Daniel and Teal'c, both feeling as this was an important moment, stood in silence, waiting for the Guardian to speak. Finally, he (she? it?) began:

"The story begins many years ago, many years before the beginning of your world. In fact, near the beginning of all things - when life was still new throughout the universe."

Looking as if far into the distance the Guardian continued: "My people roamed the galaxies freely, discovering new worlds, new life. They learned, they taught, they experienced all that was part of life. There was no evil, no power, no desire to control, to hurt – only curiosity, the desire to know more. However, as knowledge grew, many began to desire other things, more base things. Some of my people wanted to use the knowledge to corrupt, to hold power over others. The desire for knowledge was no longer enough. These people wanted to destroy in order to feel stronger, more powerful."

Here the Guardian stopped, again looking as if into a distant past.

"Some of us knew that things were changing. The world, the universe was no longer a place of harmony or of balance. It had been corrupted. We knew, however, that there were too few of us who believed in the old ways, the first ways, to do anything. However, we did have one thing. One among us had a gift, a very rare gift. One had the ability to foresee."

"You mean he could tell the future?" asked Daniel.

"_She_ could see what might be, what was possible. The actual future can never be seen as each individual has the ability to choose. There are infinite possibilities – but there _**are**_ probabilities – and this is what she foresaw."

Okay, thought Daniel, I really wish Sam were here. This is more her thing.

"So, this 'forseer' saw what could be possible. Tell us, what was that. And, what does it have to do with Jack?"

"It may have nothing to do with him – it may have everything."

"Enough!" said Teal'c. "Speak plainly to us. You have taken our friends and now you are speaking in riddles. Tell us what we need to know."

"Yes", whispered the Guardian, "you have that right."

"The one who foresaw told us that wickedness and evil would continue to grow throughout the universe. Many would rise who would only be interested in power, in hurting others. Oh, there were still those who believed in good, but they too were often affected by the evil that surrounded them. We knew that one day this evil could grow to a point where it could not be stopped. That it would one day consume the universe until there was nothing left. The evil would turn on itself, and soon all would be lost, all would be gone."

Again, the Guardian stopped. It was almost as if he grew weaker as he spoke. Daniel and Teal'c suddenly noticed that the other Guardians, standing in behind their spokesperson (spokesalien?) looked like they were literally fading away. The two humans realized they had little time left.

"So what happened next. What else did she see?"

"She saw the possibility of one person, one being who could change things. That could bring the world back into harmony and ultimately defeat the evil that was devouring all that was good. Those of us who wished for this knew we had to do something – we had to help make this possibility a reality. We did not know in what future or when this person would come. We did not know who are what he – or she – would be. The foreseer only gave us signs of what to look for."

Now beginning to 'fade' himself, the Guardian began to speak more quickly.

"We came to this planet, in secret, to set up the Place of the Guardians. This place is the entranceway to another place not of this world or this time. We would wait here until one would come who would be this savior. The people of this planet – the Treleans as you call them – did not come for many millennia after we arrived. When people arrived before, we always ensured that they would leave. We would plant in their minds the desire to flee this place and not return".

"Is this what you did with the Priors? Is this why they left?"

"You speak of the ones who came recently – who tried to turn these people to the worship of false beings?"

"Yes – those are the ones."

"They were evil. Even though our purpose was never to interfere in the lives of the inhabitants of planets, when the Treleans arrived we realized they were a gentle people. We had been alone for so long, waiting and guarding the portal. We decided to let them stay and became their guides. It gave us another purpose and we were able to help them in some small way by ridding them of the ones you call the 'Priors'."

"Daniel Jackson, I believe we have discovered how the Treleans withstood the Ori. It was not, in fact, themselves but rather the Guardians who did this. Unfortunately, this does not appear that it will aid Earth."

"No Teal'c, I think you're correct. Unfortunately, right now I don't really care that much about the Ori – just about getting Jack and Sam back."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson, as do I."

The Guardian had now faded until almost nothing.

"When your team first arrived they spoke of this O'Neill – we knew instantly that he could be the one. He had defeated many enemies and he had the Ancient bloodline. We knew we must bring him here."

At this, the Guardian was now alone and the humans could no longer distinguish his features.

"I must go now. We have fulfilled our purpose. It is time for us to rest."

"Please, just a bit more. We need to know more in order to help our friends."

"You cannot help them Daniel Jackson. It is up to O'Neill now. The woman – I don't know. She was never foreseen and we do not know where she fits in. I can only tell you this, over the years there have been a few who we thought might be the one. In every case, however they failed. Many could not even get through the portal or, if they did, would be returned to us almost immediately – dead. The fact that O'Neill is gone, and we are being called home, makes us believe that he is, in fact, the one we have been waiting for."

"But what's happening to him? Where is he? Will he – they – be back?"

"I can say no more. It is time for me to join my brethren." With those words, the last of the Guardians faded out. There was now nothing left but an open field, surrounded by trees. Where the building had once stood was now a field of white flowers. The scene looked so peaceful, so serene and yet, to the humans, it was the place where they had last seen their friends.

Teal'c turned to Daniel and said: "Why do we not have Major Arndt return to earth with his team and report to General Landry. You and I can remain and see if we are able to locate O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

"Yes, I guess that's an idea Teal'c. I don't really know what else we can do. Major, why don't you return with the Treleans and have someone send back our supplies and some food and water. We'll camp out here for now. Then, return home and report to the General. We'll check in in 24 hours."

With that, SG8 left and Teal'c and Daniel waited to see if anything would happen that would lead them to their friends.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep. All he knew was that he felt awful. He realized, though, that he felt so much better than when that _thing_ was in the room, that he shouldn't complain. In all his years – in all that he had gone through – he had never felt such intense pain as during those few minutes. He had really felt like he was going mad.

Even now, after resting, he still felt weak and shaky. He didn't think he could even stand if he had had to. His head was pounding and he continued to have the weird feeling his brain was too big. Not a problem he'd ever had before!

The one positive to this whole thing was that Sam was cuddled up against him – holding him tightly. Right now the last thing he was thinking of was passion or sex – he just really needed the closeness, the comfort of someone who cared (okay, be honest) loved him. He was afraid if he had been alone he would have broken down and cried like a baby!

Just then, he heard Sam begin to awaken. She stirred in his arms and he saw her eyes open and look directly into his. For a moment he could tell she didn't know where she was, or why she was pressed up close to him. Her expression was totally blank but he could see her furiously thinking, trying to put everything together. He saw the precise moment when she remembered what had happened. She pulled away from him and sat up quickly.

"God Sir, are you okay?"

"I'm feeling a little weak Carter" (understatement of the year!), "but I'm sure I'll be fine. I felt much better, however, when you were cuddling me."

She immediately turned pink – but then looked him straight in the eye and said:

"In better circumstances, Sir, I'd stay and enjoy that too! Right now, however, I need to take a look at you and we need to figure out what's going on."

With that, super efficient Colonel Carter pulled out what little she had in the way of supplies and began to clean him up. Although his face had regained some color, he was still very pale. The blood had dried on his face and down on his neck. Sam took a couple of wet wipes and proceeded to wipe the blood from his face.

"Do you have any idea what that was about, Sir? Did the alien try to communicate with you at all? It looked the whole time directly at you. It was as if it didn't know I was in the room."

"No, it – actually I think of her as a 'she' - didn't communicate with me, but the funny thing is that she somehow felt familiar. I can't quite describe it – it's as if I _know_ her or _should_ know her but I'm also sure I've never met her before. And believe me, she is one alien I hope never to see again!"

"What did you feel like when it was happening – and how do you feel now? I mean, I know you were in extreme pain, but can you describe it? I'm sorry Sir, I know this is hard – it's just we have so little to go on."

"It's okay Carter, I understand. Well, before we arrived at the Guardian's Building – and just after the alien 'appeared' I felt kind of weird. I can't really describe it except to say it felt like my brain was expanding, getting bigger – too big in fact for my skull. The pressure was incredible. After she entered, however, it got so much worse. Carter, I've never felt _anything_ like that before. It was almost as if someone were reaching inside my skull with a hook and pulling pieces of my brain apart."

"General – Jack - that sounds horrible. I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault Carter. I knew you were trying to help but really, there was nothing you could do."

"Are you in pain now?"

"No, not pain exactly. Oh, I do have the headache from Netu – and I feel achy all over – but I'm not in 'pain' – not like when she was here. I do still feel strange, however. I don't know quite how to describe it. It's almost like someone is 'rearranging me' inside. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, sort of. It's kind of the way I would describe what Nirti did to me that time – or at least to my DNA."

"Okay, not a happy thought. I really don't want to dissolve into a puddle any time soon!"

"So, what should we do Sir? I don't just want to wait for the alien lady to come back."

"Me neither, Carter, me neither! Let's see if we can try, once more, to get out of this room. I'm getting _**really**_ tired of it!"

Carter immediately stood up but Jack had a little more trouble. He was still so shaky he eventually had to have Sam help him to his feet. Once up, he wobbled for a few seconds until he seemed to gather a bit of strength.

"Let's see what we can find." With that, Jack walked again towards one of the ever-changing walls. Unexpectedly, the wall seemed to open as he came nearer. It wasn't a door exactly – more just an open space in the wall.

"This looks like a way out Sam. You had better stick real close to me. I don't know what's going to happen and I don't want us to lose each other."

In the last few minutes Jack and been thinking. He was sure this whole scenario was a set up. The Treleans – or Guardians – or whoever, had obviously wanted him for some, as yet unexplained reason. He didn't think, however, that Sam had been part of the plan. The fact that the alien didn't seem to even realize she was there worried him. He expected that he was going to start finding out why he was here real soon. Sam might end up be considered expendable by whoever had captured him. He was going to do his damnedest to ensure that didn't happen.

"In fact, Sam, I think you had better hold my hand. That way we'll make sure we stay together."

That was a first, thought the Colonel. Oh well, who was she to complain. Anyway, it would give her a chance to be a support to Jack without him knowing. He still looked rather ill and unsteady on his feet. With that, she took his hand and together they walked forward.

As they passed through the hole in the wall they could see nothing ahead. It was as if they were walking into a dense fog. Carefully, one small step at a time, they walked forward. O'Neill, as always, insisted he go first.

The very second that they had both passed through the wall to the other side the scene changed. All of a sudden, the two of them were walking together down a street in suburbia, U.S.A.

"What the ….! Where the hell are we now", exploded Jack. "One minute we're on some alien planet, then in some psychedelic, 1960's LSD room and now we're in middle American. What is going on?"

At that point, however, he unexpectedly stopped. Sam heard him give a sharp intake of breath. He began to walk quickly ahead, still clasping her hand. She didn't think he even realized she was there anymore he was so intent on going some place ahead. She ended up being practically dragged along as he was moving so quickly.

Soon they came to a two-story clapboard house. It was very pretty, with flowers in the front and a few children's toys lying around. There was a bicycle on the lawn, as well as a skateboard and a ball and bat. In the back it looked like there was some kind of children's play fort.

Sam had no idea where they were but Jack obviously did from the way he was looking at the house. He slowly made his way up the front walk and up the stairs to the porch. He stood there, very still, holding her hand, when suddenly the door slammed open and out ran a little boy.

Oh my God, Sam thought, 'Charlie'! She recognized him from the pictures in Jack's house as well as the crystal entity episode.

"Daddy, you're home", the little boy shouted and threw his arms around Jack's legs.

After a slight pause, Jack, who looked completely stunned, muttered, "Charlie, is it really you?" He then dropped Sam's hand and knelt down to the boy's level, looking him in the eye. For a moment, no one moved. Blinking, Jack slowly reached out and touched the boy's face. He took a deep breath and grabbed him, hugging him for all he was worth.

Sam stood quietly, unsure of what was going on. She knew this wasn't really Charlie, it couldn't be. This could only be the aliens messing with Jack's mind again. He obviously believed it was Charlie – or at least was taking the opportunity to hold what seemed like his son - for one brief moment.

"Jack, this can't really be Charlie." Jack didn't respond, didn't even look at her. It was almost as if he no longer knew she was there. He simply continued to hold the little boy, rocking back and forth.

"Jack, please, we have to figure out what's going on. I know this is hard, but it can't really be Charlie."

Again, no reply.

The door opened right at that moment and out walked Sara O'Neill – again Carter recognized her from the pictures and having met her that once.

"Jack, you're home early! Come in, supper will be ready soon." With that, Sara reached out and kissed Jack on the cheek.

Jack, appearing a little dazed stood up and faced Sara. Much to Sam's dismay, he then leaned over and kissed Sara – a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Well then", he replied, "we'd better get in. I wouldn't want to spoil supper. I'm starved."

With that, he followed Charlie and Sara (or their alien doubles) into the house, leaving Sam all alone outside.


	13. Not a Chosen Kinda Guy

Okay - the next chapter - hope you enjoy. Thanks again for those reviewing and adding me to their alert list.

She stood there stunned for just a moment. What in the world was happening? This had to be the strangest mission she could remember – and she could remember some real wild ones! What to do now?

As she reached out to knock on the door, she stopped herself, realizing how absurd that was. No matter what the circumstance, she thought, we are so bound by convention and by manners. Some alien beings were torturing and then tricking Jack and she was going to politely knock on the door? God! Okay – just do it she thought.

With that, she reached for the doorknob and walked into a scene from some kind of distorted Norman Rockwell painting. There Jack sat, on the couch, with his arms around the boy, listening to him tell of his day at school. She could see the woman (she refused to call her Sara) setting the table in the dining room. No one seemed to notice her so she stood there for a minute just looking at this picture of family contentment.

It was a contentment that she knew was artificial, however. So, without further thought she walked over to Jack.

"General – please, you know this is wrong. This is not your family". At first, Sam thought he hadn't heard but then she noticed his posture had tightened and he no longer appeared relaxed. Neither the boy nor the woman even glanced at her.

She knelt down so she could look at Jack in the eye and again said, "General – please! You must listen to me."

With that, Jack finally looked up at her – with such an expression of pain in his eyes that she instinctively reached out to touch him.

"I know Carter, I know. I know this is something that's been created by the aliens, or this planet or something – but …. but I think I've been offered another chance."

"What do you mean, another chance?"

"I think I can choose to stay here – to have Charlie back, to have another chance at the family I lost. I don't know how I know that, but I do."

"But Sir, you know it's not real – it would never be the same."

"I think you're wrong, Colonel. I think if I choose to stay it will _**become**_ real."

There was a long pause and Sam realized that Jack now faced probably the biggest turning point in his life. His decision wouldn't just affect him, though. It could also change her life.

"What do you want to do Jack? Do you want to stay?"

The words could barely leave her mouth they were so painful – but she knew he had to make the choice. She could plead, beg, get angry – but that would be wrong. The decision had to be his.

During this time, Charlie had sat very quietly, no longer talking. Sara, or whoever, whatever she was, had continued to work silently in the dining room. At that moment, both of them turned to look at Jack as if waiting for his decision along with Sam.

Jack sat back against the couch and closed his eyes. What a terrible choice – to stay with the family he had lost and had loved so deeply, or leave them and go with Sam, the woman who now had his heart, his very soul.

After a few moments, while everything seemed to stop, Jack realized he could only make one choice – there was only one future he could take.

With a deep sigh he sat up and gave Charlie a hug. He then leaned back and gently stroked his hand through the boy's thick hair.

"Charlie."

"It's okay Dad, I understand", the boy said softly. He then leaned forward and kissed his father on the cheek. "I'll wait for you. When you're ready we can go throw my new baseball. I love you Dad."

And with that, Charlie gave him another kiss on the cheek, jumped off his lap and started to walk away. Just before he left, about to disappear down a hallway off the living room, he turned around and gave Jack one big, cheeky grin, waived and then left.

God, Sam thought, he looks just like his father. At that point she realized that Sara had walked over and was now standing in front of Jack.

"I'm sorry Sara – I have to go. I really loved you you know – what we had was great – but my future is somewhere else now, _with _someone else now. I never wanted to hurt you Sara. I'm so sorry."

"Jack, it's okay. Go. You are where you belong." She then leaned over, as her son had done, and very softly kissed him - but on the lips. She then turned to Sam, smiled gently at her and nodded. With that, she followed her son out of the room.

Jack stood there for a moment – feeling as if he had received a blessing from his family. He had felt Charlie's forgiveness the night before, in amongst the trees on Trelea, now he felt as if he had Sara's as well.

He turned to Sam, wanting to apologize. He knew his actions must have hurt her greatly. Instead of anger or hurt, what he saw on her face humbled him and made him realize how right he had been to look towards the future, not the past. She simply looked at him with love and with tenderness.

"I could have chosen them, Sam but I realized when you spoke to me that my future is here, is now. They will always be a part of me but I can't hide myself in something that isn't true – no matter how seductive it might seem. I'm sorry it took me a while to see that. I'm sorry if I hurt you. It just felt so real."

"It's fine Jack. I'm not angry, I'm just grateful you chose to stay. I know how hard that choice must have been and how badly you must feel now."

"No, I'm okay," he answered, sounding almost surprised that it was true. "I just wish we could figure out what the hell is happening. One moment I have some alien trying to explode my brain, the next I'm being offered a chance to relive my life. What is this about?"

"I wish I knew. Maybe we should head out and see what happens. I assume they're not going to leave us in your old neighborhood."

"I sure hope not, Mrs. Chadwick next door is an old … uh witch and the McNamaras across the street are the worst neighbors. Their dog constantly pooped in our yard!"

As Jack and Sam opened the door to leave the house, everything began to shimmer and they instantly found themselves back in the room of swirling colors.

"Yup – just what I thought. I am so damned tired of aliens messing with our heads. WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL US WHAT IS GOING ON – WHAT YOU WANT WITH US?"

For a few heartbeats nothing happened until another figure appeared from the swirling, changing colors.

Oh no, he thought, not again – please. He didn't know if he could handle another session like the one earlier.

Soon, however, he began to feel the pressure in his skull. He started to lose any physical sensations of the world around him. All he could see, all he could focus on were the eyes of the alien. He somehow knew that this was different than the last one – this one, a 'he' he thought, didn't seem as malevolent to Jack, although that may have simply been wishful thinking.

Sam watched as the alien drew nearer to Jack. No way, she thought, there is no way you are hurting him again - though truthfully, she had no idea how to stop it if that's what it wanted.

As the being got closer, Sam put herself in front of Jack, in between him and the alien. Of course, this didn't stop it – it simply and instantly appeared on his other side. Strangely, it continued to act as if Sam were not even present.

Jack tried to step away, to step back, but he couldn't move, couldn't turn his eyes. Finally, the alien apparition was standing just inches from him. As yet, he hadn't felt any pain (thank God) but he continued to feel the strange sensation he had experienced whenever he was in the presence of these beings.

All three 'people' in the room, the two humans and the alien, stood as if frozen for many seconds. Finally, the figure reached out slowly, deliberately with his hand and placed it on Jack's temple.

Oh God, he groaned! Suddenly what felt like hundreds, thousands of images, thoughts and words appeared in his head. Everything raced as if it had been turned on high– like a DVD running at 64 times normal speed. As the thoughts and images raced through his mind he groaned. "Please stop, I don't know what you want, what you are trying to say."

The alien instantly took his hand away and the images stopped.

"Jack, are you okay? What's happening?"

"I don't know … I think they are trying to communicate but there's too much – it's too fast. Why don't they just talk to us or write us a note for God's sake!"

At that the alien suddenly turned its head and stared over at one of the walls. For a few seconds nothing happened, then, writing began to appear on the wall.

"Well, I guess he heard me. I think they're writing us a note."

As soon as the writing stopped, both Jack and Sam made their way over to the wall. The writing was in no language Sam could recognize, although it did remind her of something.

"Well, that doesn't do us a lot of good," she started to say, when she suddenly realized that Jack was staring intently at the wall. He reached up and started to trace the letters with his fingers.

"Do you recognize this Jack?"

"Yes, I think so. I think I can read this."

"How? How can you read this? I don't even recognize this language or the script. It's like nothing I've seen before."

"I don't know how, Sam, but I can read it. Maybe whatever they did to my head ….? Maybe they gave me another download, perhaps that's why I can read it."

"Oh no, please no! Jack do you feel the same as when you had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded?"

"Sorta – a little different. But Sam, when I say I can read this – I mean I can understand this. It's not like the download when I had no idea what I was saying or reading or doing. I _know_ this language, I know what it means."

"What! How can you - what does it say?"

"I don't know if I can translate it exactly – it's written as kind of an epic poem." For a little while Jack continued to read to himself. It was funny, she thought, he reminded her of Daniel at just this moment. That thought brought a real pang. She realized how much she was missing both Daniel and Teal'c. Jack then looked at Sam and began to translate.

"It begins by talking about a 'Chosen One' –one through whom the universe will return to harmony and balance. It says that this one has the blood of the first ones and he will have proven himself to be a person of valor but also of compassion and honor. It says 'The Chosen One suffered much, was tempered by pain and loss but remains true to that which is right.' It then goes on to say that when this one is found, he will be taken to the 'otherworld' where it will be determined whether he is able to fulfill his destiny. Basically it says he'll be tested to see if he's got what it takes."

"Takes to do what?"

"You got me. That's all it says. Any idea what this means?"

For a while Sam didn't speak. Then she said slowly, quietly, "Yes … of course."

"Care to share?"

"I think this is about you Jack. I think _**you**_ are the 'Chosen One'. It all fits. That's why you were brought here. I think everything so far has been a test, a test to see if you are worthy."

"Oh, for God's sakes! I'm no 'Chosen One' I'm an old soldier who likes beer, pizza, the Simpsons and hockey! Now those may all be great things – but I don't think they give me the necessary resume to save the whole bloody universe."

Turning to where the alien still stood Jack began to speak loudly to him. "**Hey – you guys got the wrong person. I AM NOT A CHOSEN KIND OF GUY!** **You made a mistake, but hey, it's okay, no hard feelings. Just take us back and we'll forget the whole thing, okay!" **

"Jack, I don't think they're going to listen to you. Look if _anybody_ has the right qualifications it's you. You **have** saved the world, in fact the whole the galaxy and you are a person of honor and compassion. I think they got it right."

"What! You're on their side? Sam, you're not the one who's having his brain squashed and who's being put through weird scenes. I really don't need this – I really don't want this!"

"I know. I'm sorry Jack. I just don't think they're going to listen to you on this one. I think you may just have to continue these 'tests. I'll be here with you Jack. You know that – as long as I'm able I'll help."

"Shit! It's that damned Ancient gene! I know this is gonna sound real childish Sam but" and with that he shouted, "WHY ME!"

At this, the alien disappeared just as the first one had done. For a brief time Sam and Jack were alone in the room and all was quiet and still. Even the colors stopped swirling but remained a steady, deep red. Soon, however, everything changed!

This time there was no opening in the door, no gradual change of scene. One moment they are both in the alien room, the next they were lying on dusty hot ground. They could barely see due to the sand and smoke swirling around them. The noise was horrific, the sounds of automatic weapons, explosions, shouts and screams going on around them. Obviously, they had landed in the middle of a battle. But where, what battle? Where were they?

After a while they could begin to decipher the voices – some were speaking in a foreign language, others in English. When Sam glanced over at Jack she saw that he looked stunned. He slowly looked towards her and she realized he knew exactly where they were.

He closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again he looked directly at her and breathed one word.

"Iraq"


	14. Medina Ridge

_**Sorry for the delay in updating. It's been a tough week! I've also had terrible writer's block as this next chapter is about a battle. As I know absolutely nothing about the military or about battle tactics, etc. I've probably got everything wrong although I did use a real battle from the Gulf War. For those who know, please forgive me and read this with a 'grain of salt'. Please, please, please – review! I need them.**_

The noise, the shouts – the sounds of gunfire and mortal - all continued to fill the dusty air around them like some hideous symphony gone wrong. Where they lay they were partially protected by a natural rise in the ground.. Although they could hear, neither she nor Jack could see what was happening. Maybe if they stayed where they were they could get out of this safely?

Sam realized that she did recognize the landscape – at least what she could see through the smoke and dust – but she had never experienced a ground battle while stationed in Iraq. Her only experience was from the air. Although that had had its moments of exhilaration and sometimes terror – it was nothing like being in the midst of a battle.

Jack was trying to look over the top of the rise to see if he could see anything – or identify where exactly they were. His experience on the ground was much more extensive and she hoped he might be able to recognize a landmark or at least have a better sense of where they should go.

He inched up closer to the top to do a sit rep. Just as he carefully lifted his head, a voice was heard yelling for help. Jack dropped quickly and muttered a soft – "oh God no!"

"Jack, do you know where we are? Did you recognize something."

"Yes, we're at Medina Ridge."

She knew that this was the location of one of the fiercest battles of the Gulf War. The fact that Jack had so quickly recognized it – and his reaction in general – indicated that he must have been here, although, to her recollection, the air force hadn't taken a direct part in the battle.

"Were you here, General?"

"Yes – my unit was on secondment to the army – I knew the layout of the land because of a previous op – so we were posted with the army to give them assistance."

The sounds of the battle kept on relentlessly – if anything they were getting fiercer and louder all the time.

"Jack, did something happen to you here? Do you know why we've been brought back?"

"Yes – something happened." He paused for what felt like many minutes but in reality was probably only seconds. "This is where I was captured."

"Oh my God. Why do you think we've, or you've, been brought back?"

At that moment, another yell for help could be heard. This time Jack began to inch his way up the ridge.

"Sir …. Jack – what are you doing? Stay down. Maybe if we stay quiet we'll get out of this."

"I don't think so Carter", he shouted over his shoulder. "I think I'm being given another choice – to change what I did before or not."

"But if you were captured before, of course you should change what you do. You don't want to get captured again. What's the point in that?"

"It's not about me, Sam. There's a young soldier who may die if I don't do anything."

"But Jack, this isn't real – he won't really die."

"How do we know – how do we know that the choice I make here, today, won't change the future? How do I know whether or not that young soldier will have a future if I sit here and do nothing? I can't do that – I can't take that chance."

All the while the two air force officers were talking (or yelling) over the noise, the battle raged on. Finally, Jack took one look at Sam and with a small, lopsided grin and a quick, two-fingered salute, he pulled himself over the ridge and crawled forward on his belly.

She quickly shimmied up the hill and cautiously looked over, following Jack's path with her eyes. She didn't know if it was best to stay where she was and watch his six – or try and follow him to see if she could help.

The dust and smoke made it almost impossible to keep him in sight so she quickly decided to follow him. Although she felt totally real and 'present' she still wasn't sure what her place was in this reality – or whether she even existed. It seemed as if the aliens were only concerned about Jack. She didn't quite know whether she could be seen or not – or whether she could be affected by events here in this reality. It had appeared as if Sara had acknowledged her but no one else had.

Soon, she saw Jack, heading quickly towards a young soldier who appeared as if he had been separated from his unit. He was desperately firing his weapon towards the enemy but appeared panicked. As Jack passed the body of a young marine already killed by enemy fire, he quickly grabbed the weapon of the fallen man.

"It's okay soldier, we're gonna be okay", Jack shouted as he wriggled in beside the young man's position.

"Sir, I think the enemy is closing in. What should we do?"

"You make your way back, I'll cover you. Once you are to the ridge back there, you can do the same for me."

"But Sir …"

"That's an order soldier – Go!"

"Yes Sir". And with that, the young soldier began to carefully, but as quickly as possible, slither back on his stomach.

Jack continued to fire towards the enemy position, covering the retreat of the young man. He suddenly heard the sound of an air force helicopter and looked up. It suddenly started to all come back as if in slow motion. Out of the side of the copter he could see Frank Cromwell waving at him and yelling something. He laughed softly, ironically to himself - he knew already what was going to happen.

He began to stand up slowly, just at the chopper moved down towards his position. He reached up to take Frank's hand but suddenly felt a sharp impact against his back. It was all so unreal – and yet he suddenly began to feel so cold. His vision began to shrink and he heard shouts as if through a long tunnel.

Yes, of course, it was all happening again just like before. He fell to the ground, the left side of his face laying in the dirt. Out of his right eye he could see Frank standing in the doorway, not yelling anymore – just looking. With that, the helicopter turned away. He could hear the sounds of someone speaking in Farsi and felt a kick in the side. Just before he passed out he had one last though….

"Sam?"


	15. Torture

_**Here's the next chapter. A warning – this chapter contains some torture (not too graphic) and nudity – also not graphic. Sorry folks – it fits where I'm going with the story.**_

_**As requested, this chapter is longer. I hope you enjoy and thank you to those who have reviewed – please send more!**_

"Sir", she cried. She saw him go down as something hit him in the back. She watched as the helicopter hovered for a couple of seconds and then headed out so as not to be in the line of enemy fire.

Keeping as low as possible she ran towards his position. By this time a number of Iraqi soldiers were standing surrounding him. One moved up and kicked him in the side.

God – if she only had a weapon, she would have shot the bastard! What kind of person kicks a wounded man?

The Iraqis hadn't appeared to notice her as yet – whether it was because they were focused on Jack or because she wasn't visible to them she didn't know. She didn't want to take any chances though. If she got captured too it would reduce their chances of escape – at least for a long time. From what she could remember, she thought that Jack had been a prisoner for a number of months.

She crouched down by the body of a dead soldier trying to take cover.

"I'm sorry, soldier", she whispered. She reached out softly and touched his cold face.

She continued to watch as two of the Iraqi soldiers grabbed Jack's arms and hauled him up. Still unconscious, one of the soldiers hoisted him over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. They then turned and headed back in the direction in which they had come.

All of this could only have taken a few minutes but time had seemed to stand still. Sam continued to follow the Iraqis – not sure of what she should do – but sure that she couldn't leave Jack.

They eventually came to a jeep and all piled in – Jack still hanging half over the back of one of the soldiers. They had tied his hands together and he was still unconscious. Sam could see the dark, and spreading stain on his upper back.

What to do now, she thought? At that precise moment she tripped over something lying in the path and did a glorious face-plant with an accompanying, and very loud, "oooomph"! The Iraqis didn't even look her way. Obviously they couldn't see or hear her. That was a relief.

"Okay – that seems to be that", she thought. They must not know I'm here. She then continued (although still carefully) to the jeep and, just as it was taking off, grabbed onto the rear and hauled herself up on the bumper, hanging on for dear life. Still, the Iraqis paid her no attention.

They traveled through the desert for what seemed like hours. It began to grow dark and still they drove on. A few times she could see Jack move and one time heard him groan but he never seemed to truly regain consciousness. She continued to hang on tightly, becoming more and more tired as they bumped over the uneven desert ground.

Finally, just as the sun was setting, they drove up to a gray building surrounded by high wire fencing and patrolled by at least a dozen guards.

The driver of the jeep stopped at the checkpoint, motioned back to where Jack lay, spoke loudly and laughed. The guard laughed as well and waved the jeep on through. When they arrived at the front of the building the soldiers jumped out. Two of them again grabbed Jack and, draping his arms over their shoulders, dragged him through the doors and inside.

Sam continued to follow, hoping that Jack was okay. The one thing that gave her hope was that she knew he had survived this the first time out, and also, she didn't think it was in the alien's plans for him to die at this point. Still, she hated the thought that he was hurt – and was worried about what would happen next.

She never knew any of the details of Jack's time in Iraq. She had always known it must have been bad. She had seen his anger and unforgiving attitude to Cromwell, a man who at one time had been his best friend. Knowing Jack, it would have taken something terrible to wipe away years of friendship like that. Also, she had heard stories from other airmen and officers about the horrible conditions in Iraqi prisons. The very fact that Jack refused to talk about is was evidence of how bad it must have been for him. The worse the situation, the harder or more painful the event, the less Jack would talk about it. Something like a stubbed toe or a paper cut and you'd hear about it for days. If it were torture or true pain or agony you never heard a thing from him. It was as if he intentionally locked those memories away and refused to bring them out into the open.

Jack was quickly taken by the soldiers into what was obviously some kind of crude infirmary. The doctor or medic in the room motioned to a gurney where Jack was dropped, with no consideration of his wound, onto his stomach.

The medic slowly made his way over to the unconscious man and poked at him – finally feeling his neck for a pulse. When it was clear that the American was still alive, he reached over and grabbed a scalpel. Sam thought for a moment that the Iraqi was going to hurt Jack but soon realized he was simply cutting away his shirt to get to the wound.

Once his shirt had been cut off, it was quickly revealed that Jack had been shot just under the right shoulder blade. The Iraqi doctor began by cleaning the wound and then took a probe and searched for the bullet. Jack began to move as if regaining consciousness. Rather than giving him something for the pain – or to knock him out – the medic simply shouted and the guards came up to the gurney and held the General down. The Iraqi doctor continued to probe to find the bullet.

By this time, Jack had regained consciousness and was trying to move away from the incredible agony in his back. Not completely aware as of yet, he didn't know what was happening, except that the pain was terrible. He started to feel nauseous and soon began to vomit. As he was lying face down on the gurney there was a danger of him suffocating so one of the guards simply grabbed his hair and pulled his head away from the bed so that he could throw up over the floor.

Finally, the doctor shouted something – obviously he had discovered the bullet. He picked up a different instrument from the tray by his side and inserted it into the wound. Jack, by this time, had stopped vomiting although he continued to have dry heaves and had begun to shake uncontrollably. At further words from the medic the soldiers held him even tighter, trying to keep him from moving too much. The doctor continued to move the instrument until finally, with a grunt, he pulled it, and the bullet, out.

Jack let out a soft whimper and continued to shake. The soldiers let him go and he attempted to curl up on his side. The doctor spoke sharply and one of the Iraqis grabbed him and held him down again. The doctor then took what must have been some kind of antiseptic and poured it over the wound. Jack immediately cried out and then went limp as he fell unconscious.

Sam herself was trembling, watching the incredible sadism of this Iraqi doctor who hadn't even given Jack a painkiller. It was like something out of the Middle Ages she thought.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered. She was pretty sure the Iraqis weren't aware of her presence but it still seemed wise to be cautious. She didn't know who she was speaking to at this point – the aliens, who she hoped could hear her, or the Iraqis who she hoped couldn't.

"Please, stop this", she cried, this time hoping the aliens _would_ hear. "You know he is a good man. Why are you doing this? Hasn't he been through enough?"

Not surprisingly, there was no answer and no alien appeared. It was very obvious that she meant nothing to the aliens and they certainly weren't about to respond to her.

At that moment she looked back towards where Jack lay on the table. The doctor had bandaged the wound and then motioned to the soldiers to take him away. They carried him out of the room and Sam followed.

They continued down the hall until they came to a cell with a metal door. Opening the door they took Jack over the to the small cot in the corner and roughly dropped him on it, thankfully throwing his jacket on top of him. Laughing, they then exited, locking the door behind them.

They weren't even going to watch him to make sure he was okay, she thought. He could die here and they didn't even care. In some ways it was surprising they had even given him the minimal amount of medical aid they had.

She went over to the cot and carefully sat down. She tried to make Jack as comfortable as possible and carefully put his jacket on him – watching to not disturb the bandages. She sat with his head resting in her lap and held one of his hands tightly. She tried resting beside him, as tears ran down her face.

"Oh Jack, how do you get into these situations? You are such a good and decent man, why can't someone, somewhere give you a break? You deserve some peace and happiness in life."

As she sat there, in the dark of the Iraqi night, she thought about all that Jack O'Neill meant to her and to the many people he had helped and saved. She thought of Teal'c – the Jaffa who had left his 'false God' to follow Jack. She thought of Daniel who looked up to Jack as an older brother. She thought of Cassie who adored her Uncle Jack – and thought of him, in many ways, as a surrogate father. There were so many others, so many of the men and women in the Air Force who looked to him as a role model and as a hero.

"If anyone is listening up there", she murmured, "now would be the time to help him."

The silence continued. Eventually, Sam leaned over and began to doze. It was interesting, she thought. She felt like she had been awake for days and yet felt no hunger or thirst. She did, however, feel so tired, so very tired.

She slept.

_**Commodo non operor is. Commodo , permissum suus vado**_**.**

_**Ego diligo suus. Ego diligo suus. Non **_**vulnero suus**

Sam woke up suddenly, hearing words she couldn't understand. At first completely confused as to where she was or what was happening, she quickly realized that it was Jack who was speaking.

Damn it, she thought. He's speaking Ancient. Obviously he _**had**_ received a download. Did this mean the same thing was going to happen as before? Well, one thing at a time, she told herself. There's nothing we can do if that's the case. Right now I just have to see if I can help him.

Jack was clearly burning up with fever and was delirious. He kept muttering in Ancient – Although she caught a few words she had learned through Daniel, she really had no idea what he was saying. She did catch her name a couple of times.

"Jack, Jack, wake up", she gently shook him. He continued to mutter, mostly in Ancient although some English words came through. She thought she heard Charlie's name as well as Frank and Daniel. His brain must be leaping back and forth across time, she thought.

"Jack, come on. Wake up."

Finally, she saw him slowly open his eyes. After a few moments he seemed to focus in on her. With a groan he tried to sit up.

"Stay still. You're hurt," she soothed. "It's okay, I'm here and I've got you."

"Carter? **Est us vos?"**

"I don't know what you are saying, Sir. I think you are speaking in Ancient."

"Huh, ,… **Primoris**?"

"You've been talking in your sleep and I think it's Ancient. Can you understand me Sir?"

Blinking, he looked up at her blearily. Finally, he seemed to gather some strength.

"Yes, I … can understand you, Carter." He seemed to be becoming more aware and thankfully still seemed to be able to speak and understand English. Maybe it would take longer for the download to take affect this time?

"What's happening? Where are we?"

"Don't you remember, Sir? We are in Iraq. The Iraqis captured you and brought you here. You've been wounded but they removed the bullet."

"Oh yeah. I'm definitely starting to remember that. Remind me to complain to my HMO when I return. I think they sent me to a lousy doctor!"

"You can say that again, Sir. Uh Sir?

"Yes, Carter?"

"Is this what happened the first time you were captured? Are things the same?"

"Uh yeah, for the most part. Of course, _you_ weren't here the first time. And I'm sure I didn't speak Ancient back then either. Other than that, things are pretty much the same. I certainly remember the great medical treatment and cozy accommodations."

"Can you tell me what happens next? I know this must be difficult but maybe it'll help if we both know what to expect."

"I don't see how Carter. It's not like you can stop it or anything".

"Please Jack, what happens next?"

He lay there for a few minutes with his eyes closed. Finally lowering his arm he looked at Sam, his face white and glistening with fever-induced sweat, his eyes partially glazed.

"Well, the first time around they left me here for a few days. I was pretty sick and don't remember too much of it. Once I had started to feel better they took me to another room and, uh, asked me some questions."

"That's all they did – just ask you questions?"

"Well, they did a bit more than ask."

"Sir, please!"

"Okay Carter – what do you want to know. Do you want me to describe in detail what they did to me? Will it help you somehow to know how they hurt me? What good is that going to do Carter? You can't change anything – God, I can't change anything and at least the aliens seem to _see_ me. Just let it go, okay. Let it go."

"Jack – I'm so sorry. I'm not trying to make it worse for you. I want to help and I don't know how. I don't know what I can do", she cried.

"Just being here helps, Sam. This time I'm not alone and you have no idea how that helps. Just please, stay close". For a few moments he lay there quietly, not saying anything until;

"I'm scared Sam, I'm scared. I don't want to go through this again. I almost didn't make it the first time. Just promise me one thing?"

"What is it Sir? You know if it's something I can do I will, I promise."

"When they come to get me, don't come along. Just stay here."

"What – no! I have to stay with you. I'm not leaving you Sir! Absolutely not!"

"Sam, please. I don't want you to see what they're going to do. Please, I don't think I can handle you knowing what they did – are going to do – to me. I could never tell anyone, at least not the details. I never even told Sara because I knew she couldn't live with it. Please Sam, please?"

"Jack, I'm a soldier. I know the kinds of things they can do. I'm not Sara. I don't need to be protected, but I do need to be there."

By this time Jack had clearly grown weaker and was in desperate need of rest. He was still agitated, however, and kept insisting that she not come with him. She finally told him not to worry but just sleep and she would be there when he woke up. As hard as he tried, he could no longer stay awake and drifted off, either to fall asleep or unconscious, Sam couldn't tell. Eventually, she too fell asleep.

The clanging of the door, as it was unlocked and opened, woke Sam up from a deep sleep. She looked over at Jack and was surprised to see that he not only looked somewhat better, it looked like he had a three or four day growth of beard.

What's going on, she wondered? Had they actually been asleep for that long or had time somehow sped up?

"Up American Dog! You will come with me."

Two Iraqi soldiers had entered the cell and were waiting for Jack to get up and follow them.

"Sir?"

"Just stay here Carter. Don't worry – if it's the same as last time I'll be back."

With that, Jack got up and walked over to the door. One of the soldiers grabbed him and twisted his arm up and behind his back.

"Ow – watch that. I'm hurt you know!"

At his words the soldier twisted his arm back farther until Jack grunted in pain.

"Ok aaay", he groaned "enough. I'm coming,"

The Iraqi pushed him out of the cell and the door closed with a clang.

Sam sank down to the cot – torn as to what to do. She didn't want him to be alone – but could tell that the thought of her witnessing his torture – and she was sure that was what was going to happen – disturbed him greatly. Well, he had said he would be back so this time she would listen to him and stay put. Next time …. well, that was a different matter.

The light in the cell got brighter from the tiny window at the top. It also grew much hotter as little air got in. For a while Sam sat and things were quiet. Suddenly, she heard an ear-shattering scream.

"Shit, oh no. Please let that not be the General!"

The screams continued for the next few minutes, at first increasing in volume and intensity. After a while, they grew fainter and farther apart. Eventually, they stopped. Sam sat with her head held between her hands, rocking as if to comfort herself.

"Jack,, oh Jack. Please be okay."

On leaving the cell with the two Bobsy twins – or Ali I and Ali 2 as he named them, Jack tried to maintain an air of insouciance – pretending he was relaxed and couldn't care less as to where they were heading. Inside, he was terrified because he knew _exactly_ where they were heading

Down the long, familiar corridor they walked, Jack sweating and beginning to shake. Don't' let me disgrace myself, he thought. I got through it once, I can get through it again …. I hope.

At least Carter didn't come. He couldn't bear to have her witness his agony, his humiliation. It had almost broken him before – the only thing that kept him sane was that no one, other than the sadistic pigs who had done it to him, knew how low he had fallen.

Oh, he never succumbed and never game them any important information – he had at least been that strong. But, and this was a big but as far as he was concerned, he had broken down on numerous occasions and begged. There was only so much a human body could stand. Iraq and Baal – the two most shameful and humiliating moments in his life and both times he had begged to be put out of his misery, to have the pain and torture stop. He, big, courageous, bad-ass Jack O'Neill had cried like a baby. God, no, not again.

They finally entered The Room! The one where Jack knew his pain was about to begin. Shutting his eyes he hoped, he prayed that it would be different. He then heard a sound, a small cough and smelt that awful smell of cheap cigarettes – the smell he often imagined in his worst nightmares. Oh yes, he was back.

"So, welcome Major. We are so pleased to be able to offer you our warm, Iraqi hospitality. I hope my guards have treated you well?"

Jack stood and said nothing. It was him – the man that always accompanied that smell in those self-same nightmares. Abu Kareem al-Jameel ibn Nidh'aal. Daniel would be astounded to know how well Jack actually spoke Arabic – and how well he remembered the full name of the warden of the prison. The inmates referred to him as Kareem. To Jack he was simply the 'Sadistic Bastard'.

The Bastard made a small motion of his head and the guards again grabbed Jack and moved him closer to Kareem to where two rings with dangling straps were hanging from the ceiling. Kareem pushed a button and the rings lowered. They then forced the straps around each of Jack's wrists. He attempted to struggle, knowing it was useless, but not wanting to make it too easy for guards. Once his wrist restraints were secured Kareem pressed the button again and the rings lifted until Jack was hanging only an inch or so above the floor – just enough so that his toes would touch if he stretched his feet, but not enough to support him.

The pressure on his shoulders, arms and wrists was intense and the pain from his wound flared immediately. Jack was sure he could feel blood flowing from his back as the healing tissue was split open.

Once his arms were secure, the guards each grabbed a leg and proceeded to fasten his ankles to other rings in the floor. His legs were separated and splayed out, making the hanging position even more agonizing.

Jack began to have trouble getting a lung-full of air. He knew if he were left in the position too long he could suffocate.

"So, my American friend, now that we are a bit more comfortable let us begin. Tell me who you are and what you are doing here."

"Jonathan J. O'Neill, General, United States Air Force, 67523469" (He wondered if giving his present rank, rather than the rank of Major as he had been when captured the first time, would make any difference to the scenario).

"No, no, no, Major. Let's not be so formal. I want to know who you _really_ are and why you are here. You are a dirty spy sent to infiltrate our fair country. Tell me truthfully, why are you here."

"Jonathan J. O'Neill, General, United States Air Force, 67523469" (Okay – so the General thing didn't work, but damned if he was going to play along – the scenario didn't seem like it could be changed, at least by him).

"Jonathan, Jonathan – if that's your real name. You are forcing me to do something I really don't want to do. I don't want to hurt you but you are forcing me. It is wrong for you to lie."

At that, Kareem motioned to one of the soldiers who walked over to the cabinet in one corner of the room and brought out a large, square box and some cords.

Jack knew what was coming – had, in fact, known since he had arrived at this place. He took as deep a breath as he could, closed his eyes and thought of Sam.

The guards moved up to Jack and proceeded to cut his clothes off.

Oh yeah, he remembered this part. There's nothing quite so 'vulnerable' as hanging naked in front of sadistic men just waiting to torture you.

Bobsy twin – Ali I - began to place clips in the most tender places on his body. Yup, remembered that one. Inside, his heart was beating so fast he was surprised everyone in the room couldn't hear or see it.

As soon as all the clips were in place, Kareem began attaching the wires, doing it carefully and methodically as if he were creating a piece of art. Maybe that's what this was, to him, thought Jack. Yup – Sadistic Bastard all right!

Finally, although too soon for Jack, he was finished. Kareem stepped back and took a look at his victim.

"There Jonathan, now we are ready. One more time, who are you and why are you here?"

Okay, here goes, thought O'Neill.

"Jonathan J. O'Neill, General, United States Air Force, 67523469

Kareem nodded to his guard who flipped a switch.

The torture began.


	16. True Consequences

It had been quiet for some time now. She hadn't heard any more of the screams – or moans – that had pierced her ears, and her soul, for what had seemed like hours. She had continued to pray it wasn't Jack – although she certainly wouldn't wish the obvious agony on anyone else either. She knew however, deep inside herself, that it was indeed Jack. It wasn't that she could recognize the voice – it was that her connection to him enabled her to _know_ when he was hurt or in pain.

Time passed and she continued to sit, quietly watching as the room again grew darker. Occasionally, she could hear the shouts in Arabic outside her window. Laughter, and talking, the sounds sounded so normal – but simply served to remind her that this wasn't a dream but rather was some kind of perverted reality.

For the life of her, she could not figure out what this all meant. Why would the aliens test Jack in such a way? What reason could they have for making him relive one of the worst times of his life? The prophecy, or whatever it was, that the alien had shown Jack seemed to indicate that they thought he was someone worthy of saving the universe. Why, then would they allow him to be tortured again – or to give him choices to redo his past? She could certainly understand some kind of test if they needed to be sure he was the Chosen One' - that he 'had what it took' as he had said. But what could this mean? Did going through torture, for the second time, prove anything? Or, did choosing a different future, after changing the past – mean anything?

She prided herself on her ability to solve things– to work out puzzles that others couldn't fathom. In this case, she was the one unable to see clearly – to discern the purpose or a reason for what was happening. Although she knew, consciously, that it wasn't her fault that this was happening, she still felt guilty that she couldn't figure this out, couldn't do something to fix it. That's what she did, for God's sake! That's who Sam Carter was – the woman, the soldier who could always figure things out and make things better.

For now, she felt helpless and unworthy of the love she knew Jack had for her.

Without warning, she heard the lock on the cell door turn. She stood up and watched as two Iraqis dragged an unconscious Jack into the cell. They simply dropped him on the floor and left, locking the door behind them.

"Oh, Jack! What have they done to you", she cried as she rushed and knelt at this side.

He was naked and covered with burns all over his body, including the sensitive areas under his arms, in back of his knees, and, she glanced down quickly, in the groin area. She also saw that his wound had opened and had bled freely, although it had appeared to have already stopped.

She knew enough about different kinds of torture to recognize electrical burns. She realized the pain he had felt would have been horrific and was surprised – and distressed – to know he had remained conscious for so long.

Carefully rolling him over on his back, she gently tried to move him to the cot. It was soon apparent that she would not be able to maneuver him up onto it without hurting him further. So, she grabbed the thin mattress off the wire frame and pulled it to the floor and was then able to gently roll him onto it.

She knew the mattress was probably filthy, however it was better than lying on the freezing cement floor. In the condition Jack was in, that would surely lead to more problems.

Sam took off her jacket and attempted to cover as much of him as she could with it. In order to preserve his dignity she decided to cover him from mid-thigh to his waist but recognized that he still needed to be kept warm – especially with the high probability of shock after receiving so many burns. She did the only thing she could and, as she had in Antarctica so many years ago, she lay down next to him to try and keep him warm. Carefully, ever so gently, she put her arms around him and cradled him.

She began to talk to him, softly breathing out words of comfort and peace.

"Jack, soon, when this is all over, we're going to go to your cabin and go fishing", she murmured. "Do you remember that beautiful spot you showed me, that day you took me on a hike? It was so quiet, to peaceful! You showed me that little stream, which wound it's way down to your lake. I remember thinking that it looked like a little piece of heaven. Did you know that as we stood there that day I kept hoping you would kiss me? I was too afraid to show you how I felt but I so wanted to get close to you – to let you know how I felt."

As she continued to speak softly to him, Jack slowly began to stir. At first they were small, uncontrollable movements. Then, she saw his hands slowly clench and his teeth grab at his lower lip – as if to stop any sound from coming out.

"I'm here Jack", she said as she stroked his hair, "I'm here and you're okay now."

Jack's eyes slowly, gradually opened and for a moment he peered at her with half closed lids. He took a deep breath and began to cough, lightly at first and then more harshly."

"Damn! Bloody bastard!"

"How are you Jack?"

"A little chilly Carter, a little chilly", he muttered softly.

She held him closer, carefully running her hands up and down his arms in an attempt to warm him up. She wrapped her legs around his, also hoping to share some body heat with him.

"Carter, uh, am I imagining something here or what? Am I _**really **_ lying with no clothes on and with you wrapped around me? And if I am … why is that?"

"Yes Sir – they brought you back a while ago and they'd taken your clothes. I didn't want you to get cold. And don't worry, you're not completely naked – you're partially covered with my jacket."

"Okaaaay" for a moment there was complete silence as Jack continued to look at her. Sam didn't know what to say but could feel a blush start to travel up her neck. This was silly, she thought. This was simple survivor training, nothing more. There was absolutely no reason for her to react this way.

Slowly, Jack closed his eyes and began to breath with a steady rhythm. Just as she thought he had fallen asleep she could see the side of his mouth turn up in a slight grin. She then heard him say,

"Sweet!" With that, he fell into a light slumber.

After a short sleep, Jack again woke up, this time rolling slightly away from Sam (carefully clutching her jacket so as not to lose his dignity).

This time it was Sam who was asleep, so he watched her intently, marveling at the strength in this woman. Although his experience had been horrible – something he was avoiding dwelling on right now – he knew that waiting was often as hard. Knowing someone you cared about was suffering and yet being unable to do anything was one of the worst feelings imaginable – especially for people trained to help others, to protect.

"Sam, wake up. Sam?"

"Jack – are you okay?"

"Well, I've been better. Still a little sore (major lie there – he hurt like hell. It felt like his nerves were being scraped with hot knives) but I'll be okay. Been there, done that, remember. I think it's time we see if we can get some attention here."

"But Sir – why? They'll just hurt you again."

"Oh, I don't mean the Iraqis. I'd be perfectly happy to _**never**_ see them again. No, I mean our friendly neighborhood apparition. You know, trusty alien number 2 -I really don't want to see number 1 again either."

Jack tried to sit up but was still in too much pain.

"Some help here Carter?"

Sam helped him sit up as he clutched her jacket to his body.

"Okee dokee – some pants would be really nice here! No peaking, okay Carter!"

"Don't worry Sir – nothing I haven't seen before,"

"Well maybe, but now's not the time to see it again. Not good for a General's dignity you know. Let's see if we can get some attention. Yoo hoo – hello. Anybody there?"

"Do you think they can understand you Sir?"

"I would have thought so but I can always try something else_. __** Abyssus , alienus quislibet illic?"**_

"What did you say, Sir?"

"I just asked if anyone was there, _**Nos volo ut sermo vobis**_ - we want to speak with you."

By now it was dark outside and there was little or no light in the room, only what shone in faintly from outside the small window. Everything was extremely quiet, most of the soldiers probably in their beds, or at least inside.

For a while Jack and Sam sat side by side on the mattress on the floor. Jack began to lean against Sam as exhaustion and pain began to get the better of him.

Just as they were going to call it a night a faint light began to appear from one corner of the room. The light grew brighter and brighter until both officers had to cover their eyes or be blinded.

"Hey, tone it down a little – you're burning our eyeballs out here. _**Verto non lux lucis!"**_

As soon as Jack spoke in Ancient the lights dimmed enough so he and Sam could uncover their eyes.

"Well, that's better! So – which one are you?"

"I think this is a new one Sir. I don't recognize him or her or … whatever."

"No, me either. Tell me, Mr or Ms whatever, what the hell is going on. Why are you doing this?"

With that, the alien slowly walked (floated?) over to Jack and reached out as if to touch his head just as the last apparition or alien had done.

"I don't think so", cried Sam. This time she fiercely stood between the alien and her General and _**refused**_ to let 'it' through. "No you don't! You've done enough, Don't you _**dare**_ hurt him anymore."

For the first time, one of the aliens actually seemed to notice Sam. It looked at her, it's head tilted to one side as if asking a question.

"Yes, that's right. I'm here and I'm staying with General O'Neill. You have to get through me to get to him – and believe me, you don't want to try that!"

"You go Sam", whispered the General. "You can watch my back anytime!"

The alien continued to regard Sam. She slowly began to feel as if the being – or whatever it was – was trying to communicate to her. She looked at it carefully and began to relax. For some reason, it exuded an aura of calm and gentleness – not at all like the previous two. Sam continued to look at it for a moment and finally backed away from O'Neill.

"I think it's okay Sir. I don't think it wants to harm you."

As soon as Sam had leaned away the alien again reached out its hand and acting unhurried, reached out and put two fingers on Jack's temple.

At first, he jerked away – expecting either the intense pain, or the racing images as before. This time, however, he simply felt a warmth flow through him. The pain and weakness he felt started to dissipate, leaving him with a sense of relief and calm.

"God, that feels better", he murmured.

"Jack, the burns are disappearing."

Jack sat quietly as the alien continued to touch him. After a few more minutes, the alien dropped his arm and stepped away from Jack.

"Jack – the alien healed you. Your wound is gone as are the burns."

"I'm not sure it did heal me. I think, maybe, it was me."

"What?"

"I don't know Sam. I think it was just showing me the way. It's trying to communicate with me." With that, Jack stood up and approached the alien. He seemed completely unaware that Sam's jacket had fallen away and he walked forward unembarrassed by his nakedness.

'Make the most of this Sam, she thought. Not often you get to see the man of your dreams in all his glory!' At least now she could let herself think such thoughts as Jack appeared healed and not in pain.

As Jack grew closer to the being it was his turn to reach out and touch the alien. He did so carefully, slowly, so as not to frighten or intimidate. As he touched it he again began to receive images – this time they were slower and more easily understood.

The silent conversation between the General and the alien went on for some time. As Jack appeared relaxed and unafraid Sam just waited, not interfering.

Finally, Jack lowered his arm and said.

"It's time to go Sam. We're outta here."

"Where are we going? Is this the end? 

"No, not the end. But I think I'm beginning to understand what' happening."

"What, what did it say? What does this mean? 

"Well, it's not totally clear yet, but the alien seemed to want me to know that my choices in the 'test' will determine what the final outcome is. I can choose to change the past, or the future by my actions. Why that matters I don't know but I guess it's important."

"But why are them making you go through this awful experience again?"

"Because this was one of the defining moments of my life. This changed me in ways even I haven't realized. I guess because it's always been in the background of so many of my other choices that the aliens felt it was important. Iraq almost broke me Sam. When I returned I was a different man – harder, stronger in some ways, but also less innocent, less idealistic. They gave me the choice to experience this again – or to change it and not go through this and maybe remain the man I was before Iraq."

"But you said yourself, Jack, you had no choice. A young man may have died if you didn't do what you did."

"Yes, I know – so really, I didn't have a true choice. I knew right from the moment I realized where we were what I would do and I did it. I explained that to the alien."

"If that's the case – and you made the choice to do the same thing again – why did they then make you go through more torture? Why didn't they stop the scenario as soon as your choice was made?"

Jack shook his head – he didn't know either. Both soldiers turned and looked at the alien.

"Because a choice can only be true, if the consequence is also true." The alien hadn't spoken any words out loud, but the thought appeared in the minds of both officers at the same time.

At that moment, the wall of the prison cell appeared to open and a light shone through the space. Jack reached out and took Sam's hand.

"Well, I guess we're off to Never never land", he said. "I just hope they provide me with some pants."

With that, the two stepped through the wall to whatever was next in store for them.


	17. Jungle Diplomat

Something was tickling his cheek. He swatted it away – or at least tried to although it didn't seem to want to stop. He continued to lie still - he was lying on something soft and quite comfortable for a change. Was he in his bed at home? No, he didn't think he was home but he wasn't quite sure yet where he was or what was happening. He remained as still as possible for a second but, when nothing happened he finally decided to open his eyes. Actually, he only managed to open one eye – the other didn't seem to want to work - and tried to look around.

Oookay, he thought, this was interesting. It appeared as if he was lying on the ground with one side of his face lying in thick, and rather comfy, moss. The – something – was tickling his cheek again and again he swatted it. This time whatever it was flew off. Ugh –it appeared as if some kind of huge, ugly bug had been dancing across his face.

That's it O'Neill, time to sit up - unless you want to become a snack for the local wildlife! With that, he pushed himself up with his arms until he was in a sitting position and took a look around. All right, I'm in some kind of jungle, but which one? He thought of the many jungles he had trekked through in his career. Was he in Central or South America? Southeast Asia? Africa? As he looked carefully around he realized that there were some very strange plants (and bugs!) that he was sure he had never seen before. Okay then, **not** someplace he had been.

As his senses began to return he suddenly realized one thing – and that was that he was alone.

"Oh my God! Sam! Sam – where are you", he shouted furiously. He quickly stood up and began to look around but no Sam appeared.

"Sam", he repeated, "come on, show yourself."

Still no Sam. He began to walk in an ever-widening circle, moving through the trees and vines but he saw no evidence that she had been there.

"God, now what", he groaned. At that moment he slumped again to the ground, leaned up against a tree and buried his head in his hands.

"Why are you doing this", he asked? "What have you done with Carter"?

He sat for a few more minutes, hoping for an answer and trying to get a sense of what was happening. When zilch did happen, he realized that sitting there was accomplishing nothing. He then stood up and tried to plan out his next steps.

Looking down at himself he become conscious, for the first time, that he was fully clothed, wearing what looked like regular BDU's.

"Thank God!" The thought of his more tender parts being exposed in a foreign jungle with all sorts of creepy crawlies was a little unnerving!

His next realization was that there was something in some of his pockets. As he searched he came across a knife, (an Air Force Pilots Survival knife - sweet!). He also had some twine, a miniature flashlight, a small first aid kit and some power bars. He finally noticed that strapped to his side was a canteen, which felt full.

So they, the aliens, had obviously prepared him (at least somewhat) for survival.

"I just wish you'd have given me a GPS or at least a map. It also would help if

"YOU'D TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT ME TO DO AND WHERE YOU PUT SAM!"

He then headed off – into? out of? the jungle - he had no idea which way he was going. There were no obvious landmarks that he could see to point him in any right direction. His only plan was to see if he could find some kind of higher ground that would allow him to get the lay of the land.

As he walked, he felt more and more concerned about Carter – Sam. What had the aliens done with her? Did they think she was expendable and had they just gotten rid of her?

"If you've hurt her you can kiss my help goodbye! There's no way I'll save the universe for you or anyone else if you've done something to her!"

Whether or not he could actually turn away from helping the universe (if that was in fact what they really had in plan for him) he didn't really know, and certainly wasn't going to think about too closely. All he knew was that if something **had** happened to her, he wouldn't want to go on!

Jack kept walking through the odd jungle (even the colors seemed wrong – rather than the deep cool greens of any jungles he had been in, this one seemed to be … rosy? for want of a better description.

"What kind of jungle is _**pink**_ – he thought. That's just plain wrong!"

After walking for nearly an hour he stopped for a moment, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Well, at least the heat and humidity feel right for a jungle." Although whether he should be happy about that or not he didn't quite know. It certainly made it rather uncomfortable for walking.

At that precise moment, Jack bent under some low hanging vines. As he straightened up, he abruptly came face to face with a man – obviously a native - who looked as startled to see him as he did to see the man.

"Crap", the words burst from Jack as he quickly leapt back. "Holy .! "

The native also jumped back, almost careening into the small group of people standing behind him.

For a second or two no one moved – all clearly shocked by the sudden, unexpected encounter. Soon however, both Jack and the natives gathered themselves together. Jack reached down and grasped the handle of the knife, ready to defend himself if the men proved dangerous or threatening.

The natives, on the other hand, quickly raised their weapons – primitive looking, but still quite deadly spears, and pointed them at Jack. The man in front, who had almost run into Jack stepped forward with a threatening scowl – pointing his spear right towards Jack's chest.

This might be it, he thought. If things go FUBAR there's no way I can defeat all (and here he counted) 8 natives.

With that he took a deep breath and pulled his hand slowly away from his side and the knife concealed there. Where's Daniel when I need him, he wondered? Strangely, that thought seemed to calm him down.

All right – now's the time to channel Dr. Jackson. Danny my boy – if there was ever a time I needed you it's right now – so please, wherever you are, I hope you're thinking of me and are sending those great, diplomatic vibes my way.

With that, Jack slowly raised his hands and said,

"Hello, I am a traveler from Earth and I come in peace."

"Do you think Jack and Sam are okay, Teal'c", asked Daniel as he sat watching the fields that had once held the Guardians?

"I hope so, Daniel Jackson. It would be a great loss if either of them were gone for ever."

"I don't know, somehow I have this feeling that they're still okay. I don't know why", mused Daniel, "I just think that I'd _**know**_ if there was something wrong. I wish we'd hear something. We've already been here for over 24 hours and nothing!"

"Yes, I am also anxious to hear something. It is very frustrating to sit and do nothing. I am like you, however, and I too feel as if they are at present all right – although at times I have felt as if things were bad. For some reason, I am beginning to feel as if they are close to us right now."

"Yeah – I've suddenly gotten this weird feeling as well. I wonder what it ….. Oh my God Teal'c look!"

Daniel was pointing at something over Teal'c's shoulder. The former Jaffa warrior quickly turned his head and saw what had startled Daniel. There, shining where the building had been, was an image in mid-air. The strange thing was that there was no screen or anything on which the image was displayed – it simply hung there – almost as if it were real – but with no sound.

The image was of Jack facing a group of some kind of indigenous people. He had his arms raised and looked as if he was attempting to speak to the people. Of Sam, there was no sign.

"What's happening Teal'c? Can you tell what he's saying?"

"I believe he is trying to communicate with these people. It appears as if they are ready to attack him. Let us hope that he can appease them for there is no way he can win if they decide to fight."

"Yeah – Jack, if you can hear me, try not to say anything to piss them off, please! Please do what I'd do and be nice."

"Daniel!"

"Yes Teal'c"

"Speak again to O'Neill. For a moment it looked as though he was aware of someone speaking to him. Maybe he can hear us."

"Jack, if you can hear me, please listen. They look like they're similar to some of the tribes in S. America – maybe an Amazon tribe. They can be quite dangerous and warlike - and often their spear tips are coated in poison – so be very careful. Do not do anything threatening. Move very slowly and keep your hands up. Speak softly and respectfully" (oh man, this was Jack – this was going to be difficult).

Amazingly, Jack seemed to be doing exactly what Daniel was telling him to do. He had no idea whether or not Jack could hear him but at least he was doing the right thing - and, in fact, was acting very un-Jacklike.

Slowly, the natives lowered their spears. The one in front began to speak. Although Daniel couldn't hear him – from the movement of his lips it was obvious he was speaking in his own native language.

"Great – how is Jack supposed to communicate." he muttered. He was taken aback when it became clear that Jack actually _**was**_ communicating. He couldn't see Jack's face well enough to know what he was saying, or in what language, but it looked like the natives understood him.

After a minute or two of watching Jack talk, Daniel was surprised – or in reality shocked – when the natives all began to laugh. The one Daniel now thought of as the chief native actually reached out and slapped Jack on the back – the universal sign of approval and comradery. The native then motioned to Jack who began to follow the group through the jungle.

"What the hell was that all about", asked Daniel, not expecting an answer

Teal'c however _** did **_ answer.

"That was General O'Neill. We must never underestimate him. He is a great warrior."

"Yeah – and it appears a great diplomat. Who woulda figured!"

Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daniel, Jack thought to himself. I don't think I coulda handled that one without you!

He'd truly believed, for a couple of seconds back there, that he was toast! Yup, that had looked like the natives were going to have one Jack O'Neill shish ka bob! At the last minutes, however, it had felt like Daniel was right there beside him telling him how to handle the situation. For once (okay it was more than once although he wouldn't freely admit it) he'd actually _**listened**_ to Daniel – or at least to his 'inner Daniel' - and had been conciliatory and respectful and it had worked!

He had even made the natives laugh, he thought! Hey, now _**that's**_ the O'Neill way! And, they were going to help him and lead him through the jungle. He thought they might know something else, there was something they weren't yet saying – but at least he was on the right track. The day was looking a bit better, although he was still worried as hell about Sam.

He continued to follow the natives, occasionally chatting to them about their homeland. He didn't recognize any of the names and was coming to believe that he wasn't on earth, but on some other planet. He figured Daniel would tell him that the natives had most likely come originally from earth (probably from the Amazon jungle tribes or something) and had been resettled here 100's or 1000's of years ago by some snakehead or other.

He must have walked for at least 20 or 30 minutes before he realized something. The natives didn't speak English – in fact they spoke a language he didn't even recognize. What stopped him in his tracks was the fact that he understood everything they said. Even more astounding was the fact that for the entire time he had been speaking to them it was in their language – a language he didn't know!

"Either the aliens are messing with me again – or somehow I've developed the ability to speak other languages", he whispered to himself. "Ha, if that's the case, isn't Daniel going to be jealous!" 

With that pleasant thought he continued to follow the natives until finally, they reached a village. He immediately noticed the children who were running around – and who began to come up to him and examine him. They clearly didn't get many strangers to their village as the children, and the women and old ones all were clearly very interested in his presence.

He'd quickly discovered that the party he had met in the jungle was a hunting party – out looking for something that sounded like a wild pig. Well, instead of a pig they'd found themselves a wild Tauri, he chuckled to himself!

As they entered the village, Jack was taken to a hut outside of which was sitting a very elderly man. It quickly became apparent that this man was an important person in the village – a shaman or religious leader.

The 'shaman' looked Jack over carefully for a whole minute, finally staring intently into the eyes of this visitor. What he saw must have pleased him, as he finally appeared satisfied and gestured for Jack to sit on the ground beside him. He then spoke to the woman waiting at his side and directed her to get Jack a drink and something to eat. She returned with a plate of some kind of fruit and what appeared to be a loaf of some kind. She also handed him a crudely made cup full of water.

Jack carefully lifted the cup to his lips, extremely parched from the day's activities. He was nervous, however, and lowered the cup without taking a drink. The old man reached across and took the cup – he then put it to his lips and drank about a third of the cup, then handed it back. Jack gave a small toast and then took a long – and incredibly refreshing – drink.

Jack thanked the old man for the food and water– and told him how grateful he was to have been offered the hospitality of the village. He then asked if anyone had seen Sam.

The elder continued to look at him intently as if seeking an answer to an as yet unasked question.

Finally, deliberately, he spoke.

"My people have always known that one day a man would come – a man chosen for great things. We also know that that man will save us from the evil that has plagued us for many years. I believe you are that man."

Crap and double crap. What was going on? Why is everyone determined to make me into some special chosen guy or something? He looked at the old man and said,

"I don't think I'm anything special. I'm just trying to find the woman who was with me. She's a friend and I have to find her."

"You shall find her – but along the way you will also defend us against the evil. We will help you – it has been ordained."

"Of course it has. Everything seems to be ordained! So much for spontaneity! Okay, can you tell me where my friend is? And what is this about 'evil'?"

"Your friend, the woman has been captured by the evil one. He and his servants have been here for many generations and come back often to steal our young ones. We cannot defend ourselves against them as they have weapons of great power. We cannot kill them – for they rise again. The evil one himself has eyes that glow – his servants were clothing that shines in the sun – their faces covered by great masks."

Well, thought Jack, sounds like snakeheads. And here I thought we were pretty well rid of them!

"Does this evil one have a name?"

"Yes – he goes by the name 'Hadad'."

"So, not someone I know", Jack relaxed a little. Maybe that means he doesn't know about SG1 or who Sam is.

The old man looked at him strangely for a moment until he spoke again.

"He is also referred to by the name 'Baal'"

"


	18. Some Snake

_**Thanks so much to all of you who continue to read, review and add this story to their story alert. I'm trying for regular updates but real life does have a way of getting in the way. Please, please, please review! It does honestly spur me on to write faster!**_

He wasn't even surprised. He realized, in fact, that it was inevitable. Of COURSE it was Baal – it couldn't be anyone else. So far, the worst moments of his life were being replayed, in some strange fashion, step by step.

There was Charlie – although thank God he hadn't had to relive the accident! In some bizarre way that encounter could even have been described as positive. It had brought some closure, if not to Charlie's death, at least to some of his intense feelings of grief and guilt. It had still been hard, though, and he had felt dreadful for what it had put Sam through.

Next was Iraq and the lovely memories (!) of that incident. Don't even need to go there, he thought. And he **really** wanted to avoid thinking about the brain-squashing thing. So, the fact that his favorite snakehead was here, and had the woman he loved, was totally in keeping with the rest of his day/week – whatever!

Right at this moment, Jack officially _**hated**_ all things alien, all prophecies, and all tests of 'worthiness'. Yessiree – he'd had enough of all of the above. For the first time ever, he actually missed his desk at the Pentagon.

"Just give me some politicians, paperwork and protocol and I'll be happy", he snorted.

The Shaman continued to look at him strangely, not sure what to make of this visitor to their village with his odd clothing and outlandish way of speaking. All he knew was that this man was the one who would bring them freedom. He had seen all the signs in the past few days and was certain the time had arrived.

"The men in my village will help you retrieve your friend", he said. "All that we ask is that you rid us of the Evil One."

"Sure, no problem! One little evil Goa'uld shouldn't be hard to get rid of. I'll just make my way through his hundreds of trained, deadly Jaffa, walk up to him and shoot him. That should be easy. Just point me in the right direction!"

"You say it's easy. You must have great power. We will lead you to him at first light tomorrow."

"Hey, I was just kidding! It's not going to be easy. In fact, it's bloody well impossible. How can one man, armed with only a knife, and a dozen or so primitive warriors (no disrespect intended) possibly hope to defeat one of the toughest of all the System Lords."

The Shaman looked at him in confusion – not understanding much of anything he said.

"I do not know these 'System Lords' – I only know you are to rid us of the Evil One. It has been prophesied"

"Okay, okay, I've got it! I guess I don't really have a choice anyway. There's no way I'll leave Sam in the clutches of that Bastard! So, what's our plan gonna be?"

At that, the Shaman called over the young warrior who had first met Jack. He sat down and together the men discussed their plan of action.

Although Jack was entirely skeptical that it would work, he knew that they had to do **something** and this seemed the best way.

Qircamo (he had discovered the name of his newly found warrior friend) told him of the great 'flying mountain' that was home to Hadad. He told of how this 'mountain' would come and go, bearing the Evil One and his minions. It was so large, it could cover the sky and would come with a mighty roar- always heralding death and the loss of many of their young.

It was apparent, from his description that Qircamo was talking about Baal's mothership. Damn, thought Jack, that just made it all that much harder. If Baal really did have Carter, she would most likely be inside of the Ha'tak. That meant that somehow, he and the natives would have to get past countless Jaffa, sneak in the ship, find their way around, locate Carter and then get out – all before Baal discovered them. Of course, even if they got out and got away there was really no place to go.

Jack had tried asking both the Shaman and Qircamo about a Stargate but neither of them seemed to understand what he was asking. That, and the fact that Baal and/or his Jaffa always arrived via ship, seemed to indicate that there was no gate on this planet.

So – just escaping was obviously not good enough. There was no way to hide for long and Baal would simply take it out on the natives anyway.

That meant, of course, Plan B – steal a Tel'tak and make it off the planet as fast as humanly possible. No wait! Plan B wasn't good enough either – that would still leave the natives at the mercy of Baal.

So, Plan C was now on the table. Retrieve Carter, _**kill**_ Baal, convert all the Jaffa to Teal'c's 'free Jaffa movement', and steal the Mothership. Easy, no problem. He was Jack O'Neill, savior of the galaxy and intended savior of the whole damn universe. This'll be a walk in the park …... NOT!

The next morning, shortly before sunrise, Qircamo, Jack and 12 native warriors headed out to try and defeat Baal, the fiercest of the System Lords.

As they walked, as quietly and stealthily as possible, Jack thought about their plan and the likelihood of their success. Not only did he know it was unlikely that they could win, he was pretty sure Baal must know he was on his way. He would know that Carter wouldn't be on the planet alone. He just hoped that Baal hadn't tried to get information from Sam. He remembered, only too well, Baal's methods.

He was trying not to think too closely about Baal or about what was happening. Even though he had seen and spoken with Baal a number of times since his own pleasant stay at Chez Snakehead, the presence, hell even the name, of his arch enemy could send chills down his spine and cause his heart to pound.

He was aware, and honest enough with himself, to realize that he had never truly dealt with all that Baal had done to him. It was still very much a part of the block of memories and personal anguish that existed in an ever-growing corner of his soul. He avoided, ignored and suppressed it during the day but often the memories came back at night when he had little control.

He hadn't thought anything could be worse than those memories of his time spent like a defenseless spider caught in the web of a malevolent being's personal playtime. He now knew there _**was**_ something worse and that was the thought of Sam caught in that self-same web.

He acknowledged that the smartest thing he could do for now was to not think of her, to simply do what he had to do and concentrate on the plan and nothing else. Before he quite let go of his thoughts about her he did send up one quick prayer asking that she be safe and unharmed!

It took them approximately 4 hours before they grew close enough that they could see the Ha'Tak in the distance. As yet, they hadn't seen any Jaffa but they had stayed away from the more usual paths and had traveled as quietly as possible. The natives were masters of this, used to traveling the jungle paths and staying as much out of the way of Baal's soldiers as possible.

It was almost a shock, therefore, when the natives and Jack came across what appeared to be a small hunting party, what they were hunting, (whether animal or human) was unclear. Fortunately, the natives were the first to see the others and efficiently disabled the 4 Jaffa, quickly dispatching them before they had the chance to raise an alarm.

Jack immediately went up to the Jaffa and collected their weapons – 4 staff weapons and 4 zats. That increased their possibility for success substantially he thought.

"All right. Let's remove their armor and 4 of us can dress as Jaffa. We'll act as if we've captured the rest of you." Jack then bent over and began to strip one of the bodies. When finished, he donned the armor of the Jaffa.

The natives began to strip the remaining Jaffa and three of them also dressed in the armor. Immediately they were finished, Jack took his zat and shot the Jaffa three times, removing all evidence of their presence.

"Let's go and remember, you are our prisoners now so look suitably chastened", he instructed.

The party grew nearer and nearer the Ha'tak. Once they came across another group of Jaffa but Jack simply said a quick 'hello' in Goa'uld and indicated they were reporting back with native prisoners. The commander of the Jaffa troop simply grunted and nodded, heading out in the opposite direction.

"I did not know you spoke the language of the Evil One", questioned Qircamo?

"Neither did I", answered Jack. (Okay, he thought, another new language for my repertoire – Daniel, you'd better watch out). "But I must say it's very convenient. Daniel would be proud!"

"Who is Dan yel?"

"He's an archaeo … ah, actually, he's my friend. My very good friend. He also speaks many languages and is very good at meeting people. I think he helped me when I first met you and thought you were going to skewer me on your spear."

"Yes, well I considered it but you soon spoke and I knew you were a good man! So, we did not choose to 'skewer' you."

"For which I'm very appreciative!"

All the while they were speaking the native's team had moved closer and closer to the mothership. No one else had, as yet, bothered them although Jack was worried that there would be some kind of checkpoint before they could enter the ship. He just hoped he could talk his way past it if there was one!

'Teal'c, now's the time I could really use you', he sighed to himself. Not only Teal'c's strength and prowess in battle, but his knowledge of Jaffa tactics would make a huge difference. As much as Qircamo and his men were helpful, he really, really missed his team. After years of working together they could communicate without words and each brought something special, something critical to the mix.

"Teal'c, if you can hear me buddy, your help would be great about now!"

Daniel continued to sit, waiting to see if anything more would appear. It had been still for a while now, the previous 'show' had finished. Suddenly, he noticed that Teal'c appeared to be listening to something, although Daniel could hear nothing.

"Teal'c, what is it?"

" I believe something is happening, Daniel Jackson. Look, again the aliens are showing us." He pointed to the same area in the field where once more the two comrades could see a silent picture. At first, all they could see were 4 Jaffa who had appeared to have captured some of the natives. They could not see Jack anywhere and Teal'c and Daniel wondered what the picture was trying to show them. At that moment, however, they saw one of the Jaffa gesture in a way that looked very familiar – using Earth military sign language to direct one of the other Jaffa.

"I believe that is O'Neill wearing Jaffa armor," suggested Teal'c

"Yeah, I think you're right. But what's he trying to do and why has he captured those natives?"

"I don't believe he has. I think they are working together. It is a ruse to fool the Jaffa on the planet. O'Neill is clearly trying to go somewhere without being recognized. Do you see Colonel Carter?"

"No, I can't see Sam at all. I hope she's okay. I really wish we knew what was happening."

With that the two men watched the scene unfolding in front of them. After just a couple of minutes, they suddenly realized where Jack and his 'band' were heading. In the background they could see the huge mothership.

"Don't tell me Jack is trying to get to the Ha'Tak. There's no way he and a few natives can make it in there on their own. What the hell's Jack trying to do?"

"I do not know, Daniel, but knowing O'Neill he would not attempt something like this unless it were absolutely necessary."

"I know, you're right. But what could … Oh my God, Sam! I'll bet you anything the Goa'uld's got Sam. Why else would she be missing?"

"I fear you are correct."

As they were speaking Teal'c and Daniel watched Jack and his men move closer to the Ha'Tak, trying to look nonchalant – as if simply returning with a few prisoners – and yet at the same time remain as inconspicuous as possible.

After a few moments they had gotten close to the Ha'Tak and Jack waived them to a halt, looking carefully around.

"Yes O'Neill", whispered Teal'c. "Do not go forward blindly. There will be Jaffa hidden, as you get closer to the entrance. You must discover them and disable them quietly without making others aware."

As he spoke, at appeared as if Jack were listening although in reality he could hear nothing. He simply felt an awareness, a sense that there was a benevolent presence guiding him.

"Teal'c buddy, I hope that's you!" He waived to the others and told them to move back, off the path and into the protection of the trees. Once hidden, Jack removed his armor in order to be able to move more quietly. Gesturing to three of the natives not in armor, he signaled that they were to follow him. Keeping to the trees the four men slowly, carefully made their way closer to the Ha'Tak.

Suddenly, Jack gestured for them to stop. With subtle hand signals he pointed out four Jaffa concealed along the side of the path – two on each side approximately 10 feet apart. He signaled for each native to set his sight on one of the guards. The small band then slowly moved towards the Jaffa, each holding their newly acquired zats. The three natives appeared uncomfortable with these foreign weapons but knew that their arrows would have little effect against Jaffa armor.

Jack put his arm up – signaling for the men to stop. With his hand still raised he began a slow count to three with his fingers. On three, all four men zatted their intended target, once, twice, three times and the hidden guards were gone.

Each of the four men remained still; waiting to ensure no one had heard or noticed the short and swift elimination of the guards. When is appeared as if they had succeeded, Jack sent one of the men back to get the others.

"O'Neill, you must take care, Teal'c intoned, watching the scene carefully. "There will be guards at the entrance of the Ha'Tak. They know all Jaffa coming and going and will recognize that you are not in the service of this Goa'uld. You must somehow get close and disarm them before they have time to raise the alarm."

"Qircamo, we have to try and get into the mothership without the alarm being raised. They're going to recognize that we're not Jaffa when we get close. I think it's best if only a couple of us try to go in. Tuia and Awe – since they are still wearing the armor, can pretend to hold you and me prisoner. We'll keep our zats concealed and our heads down and move in. As soon as we get close, you and I can get shots off. Let's hope there aren't more than two or three Jaffa, otherwise we're in trouble."

"What of the rest of my men," asked Qircamo

"They can remain out here – concealed – and watch for anything out of the ordinary. When we make it back out we may be coming out hot … ur fast – and if there is anyone after us they can hopefully pick them off."

Jack and Qircamo explained the plan to the rest of the band and then the four headed to the entrance of the Ha'Tak, making sure that no one else was coming or going.

Their plan succeeded as they had worked it out and soon all four were inside the mothership. Now the problem was to find Sam in the huge labyrinth that was a Goa'uld ship.

"Stick close kids. We could come across more Jaffa at any time. If you hear someone approaching just duck behind these walls here."

He could never figure out who the hell designed these ships with the extra space hidden behind a wall along all the hallways. It was the world's stupidest design, but one which had saved their butts on more than one occasion. I guess it can be put down to the extreme arrogance of the Goa'uld, he thought. The must figure nobody would dare attack them inside their own vessels.

"Do you know where we are going, O'Neill?"

"Yeah – I think so although it's been a while. These Ha'Taks are pretty much all the same", he said, although inside he wasn't so sure.

Once more feeling as if someone was guiding him, he led his band of natives through the Goa'uld ship. Twice they had to conceal themselves as a troop of Jaffa passed, but fortunately weren't seen.

He knew they were getting closer to the area generally used to keep prisoners. He prayed that Sam was okay and that Baal didn't have his gravitational web thingy. He thought that Baal might have a bit of respect for Sam, at least more than he had for most beings, human or otherwise. He had seen Sam in action, and had worked with her to defeat the bugs. Maybe he would show her some kind of mercy.

Wishful thinking, most likely, he snorted to himself. Baal doesn't know the meaning of mercy! Just then, Jack heard footsteps approaching, accompanied by a voice he recognized.

"Speak of the Devil! Qircamo, quick, in here." He opened the door (now, how in the world did he know the code?) and motioned for the others to enter. He concealed himself outside, behind the convenient wall, listening to Baal as he passed.

"We will leave her for now and let her think on things. Soon I will return and then she will answer to me. I know O'Neill is here and I will have him. In the morning I want you to take a troop of soldiers and visit the closest village. Find him. If they do not give you the information you seek, begin killing the villagers until they tell you."

"Yes My Lord. We will do as you say."

Once Baal and his servant passed Jack quietly moved out into the main hall. Sam must be close by, he thought. They obviously had little time to get her and get out before Baal returned. They also had to get back to the village and warn the people that Baal's soldiers were coming.

He opened the door and motioned for Qircamo, Tuia and Awe to come out and they proceeded down the hall. After checking some of the rooms with no luck, they eventually came to a door with a number of Goa'uld symbols on it, specifying that this was a 'special' room of some kind. Jack looked at it for a moment and then instinctively began pressing a sequence of symbols.

"I don't know where I'm getting all this information and these abilities, but it's sure coming in handy", he said to himself. "It must be the aliens or maybe because of the latest 'download'.

With a soft 'woosh' the door slid back. He carefully looked into the room but could see nothing. Gesturing to the others to remain he slowly entered the room. Catching sight of something out of the corner of his eye he instantly turned toward the movement and raised his arm, prepared to zat whatever it was. Fortunately, he was able to stop himself in time, realizing that it was Carter who had launched herself at him.

_**Un**_fortunately, she didn't recognize him in the same brief moment and she continued her attack. She launched herself at Jack, not realizing it was he, and gave him a swift kick to the midsection.

"Carter" he gasped, bent over in pain "it's me, stop!"

"Jack, God Sir I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you."

"I got that Carter. At least I _**hope**_ you didn't recognize me otherwise you and I have to have a serious talk. Man, you pack quite a kick", Jack was **still** trying to get his breath back and felt like he was going to lose his lunch.

"How did you find me Sir?"

"Well, I had a little help from some friends, both new and old. Come on, I'll tell you all about it but for now we have to get out of here. Let's go."

The two officers exited the room. Jack then motioned to the three natives waiting in the corridor. After very brief introductions they headed back quickly towards the exit.

Just as they got to the exit Jack stopped.

"What is it Sir? Why have we stopped?"

"I think we have to put an end to this. We'll not have another chance. We can't leave yet."

"What do you mean? Are you seriously suggesting we try and get to Baal. But Ja – Sir, that's suicide."

"Probably Sam – but I don't see any way around it. Where can we go that we're safe? We have to get rid of him. Qircamo, I want you to take your men and head back to the village. Warn your people that Baal's men are coming. Get everyone together and get away – go somewhere until it's safe."

"But what of you O'Neill? You cannot hope to defeat the Evil One on your own. He is too powerful."

"Don't worry Qircamo. I won't be on my own. Carter here is with me – in fact, my whole team is with me. Together we'll persevere. We're SG1!"

"Then I wish you well. You are a good man and the prophecy says you will be victorious. Our thoughts are with you."

Qircamo, Tuia and Awe then continued on to the exit and were soon lost to sight.

"All right Carter, it's just you an me," (and Danny and Teal'c he thought). "Let's go get us some snake!"


	19. Foul Baal

**Here's the next chapter. It's a little short but I wanted to get something off today. I'll try and update again tomorrow. Thanks again for the reviews and alerts! More whump ahead!**

"Which way Sir?" whispered Carter.

"To the Bridge. I have a feeling that's the best place to find Bocce, and if he's not there maybe we, well you actually, can do some damage to this ship. "

Now that they had a moment to stake stock of each other he took a good look at Sam.

"Hey, you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" God, he hoped not! It looked as if she had a bit of a bruise on her cheek, which probably meant no sarcophagus and therefore hopefully no serious damage – but still he worried.

"No Sir, I'm fine. Baal didn't touch me". She saw him looking at the bruise and she touched it briefly with her hand.

"You should see the other guy," she smiled.

He grinned back at her. Yup, that was his Carter all right.

After sharing the brief moment of understanding, the two comrades and friends turned and walked carefully down the hallway of the Ha'Tak. They both were armed with two zats, having taken them from the natives, who they left with staff weapons. Needing to say nothing more they walked together as if choreographed, each watching out for the other.

As they drew nearer to where the command centre, or Pel'tak was, they slowed and moved behind the corridor wall.

"What now?"

"Let's watch and see if someone comes out. As soon as the door opens I'll try to get in quickly and surprise whoever's there – hopefully Baal. You stay out here and watch my back. He shouldn't know you've been rescued yet so you'll be our ace in the hole."

"With all due respect, Sir, that's insane. Baal will have at least two or three Jaffa with him. There's no way you can get to him without being shot."

"Surprise Carter, we surprise him! I know, I know, not the greatest plan, but there's not much else we can do with just the two of us. We need to get Baal otherwise he's going to continue to go after the people on this planet, and us as well. We have no way of getting outta here unless we can get to him. Do you have a better plan?"

After a couple of minutes, Sam realized that there was little else they could do. They just didn't have the man, or womanpower, or the supplies for any kind of major attack. They would have to take Baal by surprise.

"Okay, Sir. I've got your back. But please, be careful. Don't do anything crazy!"

"What, and spoil my image. Come on Carter, crazy is what I do best. Whoa, here comes someone. Hold on, let's see what we've got."

The two soldiers couldn't see from where they were hiding but they heard the loud steps of a couple of Jaffa approaching the Bridge. As the doors opened and the Jaffa entered, Jack stepped forward and took a quick look inside. He was able to see four Jaffa, including the two who had just entered. More importantly, he could see Baal sitting on his 'throne', his chin resting in his hands, obviously deep in thought.

"My Lord, there is no sign yet of the Tauri O'Neill. We continue to search but he does not appear to be on this planet."

"Oh yes, he's here. I feel it and I am never wrong. Where are you O'Neill? You know I have your woman, so why haven't you come for her?" Turning to one of the Jaffa he said, "go – bring the woman to me. I will question her again, and this time I will have an answer!"

"My Lord, we will bring her immediately." And with that the two Jaffa who had just arrived bowed, turned and left the room, clearly headed to get Carter.

Okay, thought Jack, it's now or never! He estimated it would take about 7 or 8 minutes for the Jaffa to reach the cell where Sam had been and sound the alarm. He motioned to Carter that it was a go and with that he quickly reached for the entry panel on the door and keyed in the symbols to open it. The moment the doors slid open Jack dove in, shooting his zat directly at Baal.

Although a direct hit, the rays of the zat bounced harmlessly off of Baal's personal shield.

"Shit, does he keep that thing on all the time", he said to himself as he quickly dove behind a control panel over to one side of the room. The two remaining Jaffa immediately began shooting their staff weapons at him. He attempted to return fire but it was obvious he was a disadvantage so thought better of it and kept down.

"O'Neill, welcome. I knew I would soon see you again so, as you see, I was prepared. Come out now … how is it they say on Earth? "With your hands up". Drop your weapon and give yourself up. You know there is nothing you can do."

"Don't think so Bocce. I'm pretty happy right where I am. Why don't you come over here for a visit?"

"O'Neill, I see you are still the impudent one. You continue to think you can speak to me this way. You must know that it is hopeless. You are mine now, as is your woman. Just give yourself up."

"And what? You'll spare my life? You'll let the 'woman' go?"

"No, of course not. Neither of you are going anywhere. I have waited too long to have you again in my power. Giving yourself up now will simply spare us wasted time. I may get impatient waiting for you and that is never a good thing."

All the while Baal was speaking Jack was trying to figure out his next move. The Jaffa had stopped shooting while Baal spoke, but he knew that was just a short reprieve. Any minute and they were going to come for him. He could probably take them out but that still left Baal – one of the smartest snakeheads he had come across. He knew things weren't looking good but he still had his secret weapon - Sam.

"Okay, Baal, you win. I'm coming out with my hands up. Please tell your thugs not to shoot me."

"They won't shoot you, I promise O'Neill. Throw out all your weapons and then come out slowly."

Jack put his extra zat in the back of his pants and threw the other out from behind the control panel, followed by his knife. He knew Baal would expect him to have more than just the one weapon. He then slowly stood up and walked forward towards his archenemy, his nemesis.

Baal studied him carefully and silently and then, with a small smirk, bent over and picked up both the zat and the knife. He handed the zat to one of his Jaffa and looked down at the knife in his hand.

"A beautiful weapon and a deadly one. I'm surprised you gave it up so easily O'Neill. That is not like you. I fear you still believe you have a 'trick up your sleeve'. But we can't have that now, can we?" Without any warning Baal threw the knife straight toward the human. Jack, taken completely by surprise, simply stood there as the knife imbedded itself in his stomach.

"Gaaagah, what …." Jack collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain, unable to speak or even catch his breath.

"There, that should keep you from trying anything. Now, we will wait for Colonel Carter. Maybe you will still be alive when she arrives. If not, it doesn't really matter. The Sarcophagus will be there, waiting for you!"

With a malicious sneer Baal turned his back on Jack and headed towards his throne. Gathering what little strength he had left, Jack reached around, grabbed his concealed zat and shot Baal in the back. Immediately, the Goa'uld collapsed as the discharge hit him. Not having expected Jack to be able to strike back, Baal had dropped his shield and, as a result, was about to lose his life.

"Take that you slimy bastard" and with that, Jack shot him a second time and then collapsed in on himself.

The Jaffa, all the while, had stood motionless. Everything had happened so quickly, in just a couple of seconds, and they were too shocked to respond. As Jack began to lose consciousness, however, they raised their staff weapons in anger, ready to obliterate the one who had killed their God.

"Oh no you don't!" screamed Sam Carter, Colonel, USAF and expert marksman. She flew into the room and with two sharp bursts of her zat immediately immobilized the two Jaffa. Once they were down, she quickly shot each of them twice more and they disappeared. She then turned towards Baal's body and, with pure hatred in her eyes, pointed her zat at him and shot him a third time.

Channeling Jack she said "take that you slimy snakehead."

Baal was gone! Never again would he hurt anyone she loved.

"Jack, oh my God, Jack". She ran to him and quickly tried to role him on his back to see the damage. His torso was already covered in blood and his skin was pale and clammy.

"He's going into shock", she realized. Ripping off her jacket she held it against the wound, trying not to move the knife, but hopefully stemming the flow of blood. She knew they had to get out of there as quickly as possible as the alarm would soon sound signalling her escape. She also knew that Jack desperately needed help. She didn't know how they were going to move as Jack looked to be in really bad shape.

"Jack, Jack, can you hear me? Wake up Jack. You have to wake up."

"Whaazit Carrt? Wazz wronn?"

"Jack please, the Jaffa are coming back. We have to get out of here. Can you move?"

He looked at her blearily for a moment and then his gaze seemed to sharpen. His awareness returned, but unfortunately, with that so did the pain.

"Dammit Carter. Oh man, that does not feel good. Why oh why does Baal have a thing for knives? Where is he? We've got to get out of here – Baal could come back – we've got to go Sam, please," Jack begin to sob in panic.

"No Jack, he's not coming back. Baal's gone."

"Gone, where'd he go?" he panted. His breathing was starting to get shallower as each moment passed.

"He's dead. You killed him and I finished him off, disintegrated him. He's never coming back."

"Wa ta go Carrer! He began to again look as if his eyes were losing focus. "Sam, I'm not feelin so good. I don't thik I'm gonna make it this time."

"You don't give up Jack, no way do you give up. You are **not** going to let Baal win. I'm not going to lose you, not now, not ever. You just hold on. Now's the time to show me what a stubborn flyboy you can be", she cried, tears running down her face.

By this time, he had fallen unconscious, so Sam reached down, grabbed him under the arms and began to pull him away from the centre of the room. At least she could try and hide so that any Jaffa coming into the room would not immediately see them. Just as she pulled him behind one of the panels the doors to the room slid open and one of Baal's Jaffa entered the room.

Sam looked at Jack and then at the trail of blood across the floor and knew that their time might just be up.

She leaned over Jack and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I love you Jack. I love you."


	20. Sam's Manual

_**Here you go folks – next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and comments. More soon!**_

The footsteps stopped and then resumed, following the bloody trail right to where they were seated. Sam was cradling Jack in her arms as if she could protect him from whatever was yet to come. She could still hear his faint breathing which seemed to hitch every few seconds. The feet stopped right in front of her and she simply stared at them for a moment, almost as if uncertain as to what she was seeing.

All that was going through her mind at that moment was that now would be an excellent time for the Jaffa to reveal himself as Tokra, secretly placed in Baal's service as a spy. If this were simply a fiction story that's what would happen, she laughed ironically to herself. When she finally raised her eyes and looked at Baal's soldier, that brief fantasy died instantly. The look of anger and hatred was plain to see.

"Gonach! Ai'emain."

Too weary to even attempt to understand what the Jaffa was saying, Sam simply dropped her head and gently rested it on Jack's, closing her eyes. She carefully rocked him as his life blood drained slowly but steadily from his body.

"Ai'emain!"

"I don't know what you are saying and really, I don't care", she murmured. "Just leave us alone, please."

"Get up! Get up now or I will shoot you where you sit."

Sam looked at the Jaffa and was ready to defy him when suddenly she had a thought ….the sarcophagus! There was still hope, all she had to do was convince the Jaffa.

"Okay, I'm getting up. Hold your horses." She carefully laid Jack on the ground and stood up stiffly.

"Where is my God? Where is Lord Baal?"

"He's gone,"

"Gone where. What do you mean?"

"He's gone, kaput, dearly departed, pfftt in a puff of smoke, never to be seen again." Jack would be so proud, she thought as she answered the guard with pure O'Neill sarcasm.

"You lie! He is a God. He will return."

"Well, I don't know **quite **where one goes after three zat blasts but I must admit I'd be really impressed to see him come back. Don't you understand? He is, ah _**was**_ not a God. We killed him. He was simply a parasite in a human body. You are free now. You no longer have to serve an evil snake. You are FREE!"

"You are a blasphemer and you will die a horrible death, again and again, when my Lord returns. I have no wish to be free. I wish only to serve my God with honor until I die."

"Okay, fine. Let's wait until your Lord returns and he can kill us horribly. In the meantime, take my friend to the sarcophagus. Baal won't want him already dead. He'll want him alive so he can have the joy of killing him. Please, you can keep me here, do whatever, just take him to the sarcophagus."

"No. If my Lord chooses to raise him up again he will. In the meantime it is only fitting he die in agony. It is a small price to pay for your arrogance, Tauri."

As he finished speaking he moved to the consol and pushed a button, speaking in Goa'uld for a moment. Sam sank down to the floor, again gathering Jack in her arms. He still lived but she knew it couldn't be for much longer.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I tried". She softly stroked his hair and continued to murmur her love for him."

The door to the bridge opened and two more Jaffa entered. The one waiting spoke to them in Goa'uld and motioned to the two figures crumpled on the floor. One walked over and grabbed Sam, pulling her to her feet, forcing her to drop Jack's head on the floor too suddenly.

"Stop, please – he's already hurt."

The Jaffa ignored her and pushed her towards the door. The second one reached down and, grabbing Jack's arms, lifted him off the floor and slung him over his shoulder. He then followed Sam and her Guard out the door and down the long hallway. After a few minutes they arrived at a plain door. The guard holding her reached up, punched in a few buttons and the door slid open. He then pushed her so hard into the room that she lost her balance and fell to the floor. A moment later the guard carrying Jack walked in and simply dropped him with a loud thud. At that, they both turned and left, the door closing behind them.

Sam pulled herself over to Jack and immediately lifted him so his upper body was sitting in her lap. She was shocked, although relieved, that he still lived. By this time his clothes, and hers, were covered in his blood. She couldn't believe that there was any left in his body.

She knew this was it. There was no hope, no one who would rescue them. Daniel and Teal'c were who knows where. The natives were gone and there was no way they would have the skills or resources for a rescue. Eventually the Jaffa would realize that Baal wasn't coming back. She hoped they would simply kill them and not opt for torture in retaliation.

I finally have the courage to tell you I love you Jack and it's only when you are unconscious and dying. Why did I wait? Why was I so frightened, so worried about regulations or about what others would think. Why did I try for a normal life when you _**are**_ my life. Fighting aliens, traveling to other worlds, saving galaxies, that's _**our**_ normal. That's the life for you and me Jack. Someone should have given me a manual all those years ago when I met you to make sure I told you before it was too late.

She laughed softly to herself. She could see it now, **Manual for Sam Carter on how to tell Jack O'Neill that you love him - in three chapters:**

1)Tell him sooner. 2) Don't tell him while he's unconscious. 3) Kiss him when he can remember it.

Oh Jack, if I only could do it all over again, things would be different.

"Do … what … over?"

"Jack, oh my God. Jack I'm here." She held him closely, kissing him softly.

"Feels good but … what .. do .. over?", he gasped

"I would tell you that I loved you. I wouldn't wait until we were prisoners and you were bleeding all over the place. I'd tell you I loved you and then I'd kiss you and then .. well, you know!"

"Like the … sound of ..that… especially 'you know'."

Only Jack O'Neill could make her want to laugh as he lay dying in her arms.

"Why Jack? Why now? Just when we finally seem to have a chance, why this? What does it mean?

"Don't …know. Sam, **tribuo mihi manus."**

"What? What are you saying? I can't understand you. You are speaking Ancient again Jack."

"Rumex …ah ..sorry. Give me …..hand." It was getting harder and harder for him to speak. Blood was now starting to trickle from the corner of his mouth.

Sam gave Jack her hand and he grasped it weakly. He then guided it to the wound in his stomach and pressed it down.

In her years of service in the Air Force Sam had seen many horrible sights – she was no stranger to the sight of blood. However this time she recoiled, trying to pull her hand away. Somehow this was more than she could take, actually feeling his warm blood seeping away, carrying his life with it.

"Please Sam… keep hand …there. Tell me again …. love me."

Closing her eyes Sam kept her hand still, his lying on top.

"I love you Jack, I love you more than life itself."

"Love you … too Sam. Will … always love … you."

The two soldiers, officers, friends and soul mates sat there quietly, not needing to say any more.

Sam knew that this was it, that Jack was going to die. She also knew that a part of her was dying as well. Jack was wrong. They weren't soul mates – they were one soul. Together each was wounded, damaged by life and by all they had experienced and suffered, but together they were whole, they were complete.

As Sam sat there holding the man she cherished she began to feel strange. Afraid that Jack had slipped away from her she opened her eyes. She sagged in relief when she saw he still breathed. But something was different. She then realized what it was. Her hand was getting warmer. It was not simply the warmth she had felt from Jack's blood. It was almost as if an electric current was flowing from Jack's hand through hers to his stomach.

The heat almost became painful it was so intense. She didn't know what was happening and began to feel frightened, again trying to pull her hand away. As soon as he felt the movement Jack's eyes opened.

"Non fatigo … don't worry. It's … okay. It'll be … alright Sam."

"What's happening? What is it?"

"Amor …love. Your love."

"What do you mean?"

"Love … heals."

The heat was now almost unbearable and Sam's heart was pounding so fiercely she was afraid it would leap from her chest. But she began notice that Jack was breathing easier. Soon she could see some color returning to his face. After a few more moments she felt him take a deep breath and let it out slowly. As she watched she saw his eyes begin to close – this time not in death – but into a deep sleep.

The heat began to fade and Jack's hand went limp as he slept. She carefully lifted her hand, with his still holding hers. She looked down and was not surprised to see that there no longer appeared to be a wound. She lifted his shirt to make sure and saw his clear, unmarked skin.

"Thank God", she collapsed over Jack's sleeping body and began to sob. The feelings were so intense she could no longer hold anything in. She simply let go, not only the emotions of the day, of all that had happened, but of accumulated years of repressed feelings, of confusion, of hopelessness.

Eventually she felt as if she had no more tears left. In exhaustion, but also with a growing sense of wonder and hope, she lay down beside Jack and, holding him tightly, fell asleep.

"What did we just see Teal'c?" asked Daniel as the scene in front of him slowly faded.

"I believe we just witnessed a miracle, Daniel Jackson. I believe we have seen two people heal each other".

"Yes, I think you are right Teal'c. I think we saw a miracle."

"Indeed!"

_**A special thanks to LadyGalaxyJ for Sam's Manual on telling Jack she loves him!**_


	21. This I Could Get Used To

_**Here's a quick, rather short, interlude chapter. The muse was working overtime a bit this evening! **_

This I could get used to, thought Jack. Waking up being held by Sam Carter was becoming very nice indeed. What was even nicer is that he felt good – not great – he was incredibly tired – but good. There was no pain anymore, which was a huge relief. The feeling of agony along with the knowledge that he was dying was something he didn't want to relive.

This whole adventure thing was beginning to get very old, he snorted. Why couldn't tests take place on beach planets with women in bikinis. No, no that seemed disloyal – okay then, beach planet with _**Sam**__ in a bikini. _Now, hey, that was a really great thought, one that he had better put a stop to right now.

"Can't go there O'Neill. Keep your mind out of the gutter and on matters at hand. But come on", he argued with himself, "Sam is sleeping and there is nothing wrong with a little fantasy life! In fact, it had kept him going for years!"

He continued to look at Sam as she lay sleeping beside him. Although he couldn't remember everything after Baal had stabbed him (Cretin!) he clearly and distinctly remembered Sam saying she loved him – many times. Yessiree – today was a great day, even if they were still prisoners.

Carefully, so as not to wake her, Jack reached down and took a lock of her hair and twisted it around his finger.

"We're getting out of here Sam and things are going to be different! I am so not letting you go again."

Of course, he'd have to figure out what to do about the Air Force. Although she was not directly under him any more, the fact that he was Head of Homeworld Security meant that she was in his chain of command. Even if they could get around that somehow, he knew that people would talk. Being a man he probably would not get much more than a few "wink, wink" type comments – but he knew that Sam would probably suffer for it.

Although he didn't realize it, or at least would never admit it, Jack was one of the least chauvinistic men in the Air Force. He could never understand the idiots out there who treated women the way they did and had no patience whatsoever for what was likely going to be said about Sam. Sometimes he hated the attitude of so many in the armed forces.

"Doesn't matter", he thought. "We'll deal with this. After everything we've been through a little gossip and innuendo is the least of our worries." He would, however, do his damndest to ensure Sam felt as little as possible in the way of backlash. He might just have to shoot two or three of the idiots as an example! As for him, he would be perfectly happy to retire and become a househusband!

On that lovely thought, Jack lay back down beside Sam; his hands clasped behind his head and let his mind take him to a lovely fantasy world.

Sam sighed deeply as she came out of a restful sleep – although the bed wasn't great. Opening her eyes it took a moment for her to recall all that had happened. As it came back to her suddenly, she quickly turned on her side to look at Jack, on the floor beside her.

Jack gave her the biggest, sweetest grin she had seen in a long time.

"Hiya! Decided to return to the land of the living, eh? How ya doin Carter?"

"Carter, Sir?"

"Yup, … Carter! My Carter! My very own lovely Colonel Carter. Colonel Sam Carter, loveliest woman in the Air Force – no, loveliest, most beautiful, sexiest woman in the universe! And you know what?"

"What" she grinned back?

"She's all mine! So Carter …..?"

"Yes Sir – _**my**_ Sir. What is it?"

"As much as I enjoy napping with you, I'm just wondering if you have any ideas on how we're going to get out of here?"

"Well, I really haven't thought about it yet, Sir. I was kind of hoping the aliens were finished with this - ah ... scenario and would send us back."

"Yeah, me too. In fact, I was kinda hoping this was the complete end – the fin final so to speak! Unfortunately, it doesn't look like that. I guess it's up to us, Colonel. So let's think of what we can do."

"Sir, uh Jack?"

"Yes?"

"What happened? Why are you okay? Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic – but how were you healed?"

There was a moment of silence as Jack just looked at her. Finally, closing his eyes for a moment he took a deep breath. He then opened his eyes and looked directly at Sam.

"I don't quite know Sam. All I know is that when you said you loved me something inside of me told me what to do. I knew that together our love could save me. It wasn't me and it wasn't you – it was us together Sam. I'm still trying to process it but I think, somehow, this has something to do with this whole adventure, this test. And it's not just you and me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since I've been here, on this planet, it's like I've had a connection to Daniel and Teal'c as well as you. Oh – my connection to you is different, stronger, more direct – but it also exists with the others. For the last few months I've been feeling so lonely, so separate from you guys, almost like I'd lost my family. But I realized something today. I realized that I've never lost you. You are more than family to me. All of you, in different ways, are part of me. You have healed me, understood me, pushed me, loved me, and above all have been there for me always just like each of you was today. No matter what happens I am the luckiest man in the world."

"No Jack – we are lucky to have you. You say we have done all that for you. The reality is that each one of us was a lost soul until you entered our lives. **You** healed us and each of us knows that our lives are better because of one obstinate, tough, loveable Jack O'Neill".

With that, Sam reached up and pulled his head down to hers and gave him the most soul-shattering kiss of his life!

Life could soooo not get any better than this, he realized. This was way nicer than any fantasy. The only thing that could make it better would be that little bikini! Oh well, time for that later.

As the kiss ended Jack rested his head against Sam's. The two stood silently for a moment, both trying to get their hearts and their breathing back to normal.

"Wow! Carter"

"Yeah, wow!"

"So, I guess we really should try and get out of here?"

"Might be a good idea, Sir."

"Okay then, on the count of three let's get moving."

"Why don't we make that on the count of 20 Sir? I think I need longer to get my brain working again."

He laughed softly – he couldn't remember feeling this giddy since …. hell …. ever!

"Okay, 20 it is. You count. I don't think I can yet."

Finally after (way more!) than twenty seconds, the two officers stood up straight and stepped back from each other. It was not until that moment that they realized they were no longer on the Goa'ul Ha'Tak but were, in fact, back in the alien room.

"Alright … I guess we finished that one after all. I wonder what that test was all about? Do you think they wanted me, us to kill Baal?"

"No, O'Neill, it was not about killing Baal," said the alien who had suddenly, quietly appeared behind them.

"Another one of you guys! It's about time! Hey, how come you are finally speaking to us? And, what the hell is going on? Can you **please** tell me what this is all about?"

"I am not speaking any differently than my brothers or sister", the alien replied. "As your knowledge and your ability increase you are simply able to understand us. You will see that your companion is still unable to understand."

With that Jack looked at Sam who was clearly confused as to what was going on.

"Sam, can you understand this guy?"

"No – he isn't saying anything. Why, can you?"

"Yes – it's like he's speaking English to me. He says it's my ability growing."

"See if you can find out more – find out what's happening."

"So Mr. Alien, what the **hell** is going on?"

"My brother showed you the prophecy. You are the Chosen One, we believe. But, our ancestors wanted to make sure that the Chosen was worthy of the gift he or she would be given. That is what the tests have been about."

"How have they shown I'm worthy. You've simply put me through hell – in some cases a hell I've already lived through once and survived. Why make me go through these things – and why put Sam through them?"

"Our intent was never to take the woman. She came of her own free will. At first, we thought it a mistake and that she should not be part of the tests. We tried to stop her from accompanying you. We have realized that this was wrong. She is essential – she is part of the prophecy as well."

"You'd better not be thinking about testing her anymore. She's been through enough."

"No – our intent is not to cause her any pain or distress. While we believe you _**have**_ been chosen, we do not think your journey is alone. It is together with your animus amicitius – your friends of the soul – that you will fulfill your destiny."

"And just what is this destiny? I've been through hell, as has Sam, and nobody will tell me what the this all means."

"It is not my place to say – or to understand. That will be revealed to you in due time. Just know this, Jack O'Neill – you are a great man and you have passed each test with honor. The end is near and the results soon to be revealed. Just bear with this a little while longer. You are not alone. Your friends will be with you and will give you strength."

"Great – an Oma answer – which means exactly nothing. Can you tell me one thing? You spoke of my ability and knowledge increasing. What does that mean? What did you do to me?"

"We only brought to life that which was already in you. We are sorry it caused you much pain. You have the blood of the ancient ones and the knowledge they carried. As you move forward on your journey you will need this to succeed."

"Yeah – but this almost killed me before. My brain can't handle that much knowledge and I really, really don't want to die! Not now, not when things are going so well!"

"Do not worry O'Neill. You will not die from this. All the knowledge and ability will not be revealed to you – only that which you will need. We have ensured that you will be able to withstand it. It will grow slowly, over time, just as a child grows from infancy."

"But am I going to start speaking Ancient all the time? It's kind of embarrassing and puts a bit of a damper on my social life."

"No, as your abilities increase you will be able to control your speech and your thoughts. It will only be as you begin to learn."

"Gratius ago Deus!"

"I must depart now. The answer for you will be soon." With that, the alien 'disolved' into nothingness, leaving Jack and Sam alone again.

"I really hate it when they do that", he said. "Why can't they use doors like the rest of us?"

"Jack, what did he say to you? Did you understand him? Did he tell you what this is about?"

"Not really – just that it's almost over and we've done well so far. They finally acknowledged you and admitted that you are supposed to be along for the ride! I just wish you hadn't had to go through all that."

"I'm just glad I was with you Jack. I've hated to see you suffering, but at least you weren't alone."

"No, thank God! I am so grateful to you Sam!"

"So, what next?"

"I don't know. I guess there's more – which I can't say as I'm looking forward to. He also told me that I'm regaining some of the knowledge of the Ancients."

"Oh no!"

"Not to worry. He said it's okay and it won't kill me. I won't get everything, just what I need, and it will happen slowly. So, you might keep hearing a bit more Ancient, but he also says I'll be able to control that over time."

"It must have been the Ancient healing power that you were able to access on Baal's ship."

"Maybe – although I don't think the Ancients could heal themselves. I still think it had something to do with a very elemental connection between the two of us."

"So, we just wait here?"

"I guess. I can think of one or two things we could do to pass the time."

"Just one or two?"

"Weeeellll! Wouldn't want to get caught in something too embarrassing. But hey, come over here Carter."

"Is that an order Sir?"

"Nope – no orders right now. This is Jack to Sam and I won't order you to do anything ever when we're not on duty. If I try to, please kick my ass!"

"I will Jack, I promise."

"So, if I _**ask**_ real nicely – will you come over here?"

"Why don't you come to me?"

"Alright – I'm fine with that!" and Jack walked over to Sam and looked down at her very intently, without touching her.

"Is that all Jack? Aren't you going to hold me?"

"Hmmm, I think I'm waiting for this hot babe I know to take the lead here. A man likes be chased a bit you know."

"Oh really? Well, in that case …." Sam grabbed his head and pulled him to her – planting a really big kiss on him.

Yup … life was sweet!

The next thing Jack knew he was standing right in the middle of the Oval Office with the President of the United States and the Joint Chiefs of Staff all watching him kiss Sam Carter passionately.

"Oh Shit!"


	22. The Only Man

_**Thanks for the great comments and reviews! **_

Screwed! Totally, absolutely, completely screwed. After all the years of leaving it in the room they had just brought it out and aired it in Technicolor in front of the world's most important and powerful people … and his bosses! Talk about hitting the fan – it had just come crashing full speed into it!

A first, there was nothing but stunned silence. Some of the men in the room hadn't recognized who Jack was kissing, so didn't really react too badly. After a moment, however, it became obvious to everyone that General O'Neill was kissing (and what a kiss!) his subordinate.

"Jack, what the _**hell**_ are you doing?", this from General Jumper, Air Force Chief of Staff.

"Ah General, Sirs", Jack slowly let Sam go and stood to attention. He felt himself turn beet red (God, he couldn't remember blushing since he was a pimply teenager and Sally Marsden had grabbed him and kissed him after gym class in the 7th grade). He couldn't even begin to look over at Sam, although he could feel her standing straight and still beside him.

"Explain what you were doing. Why were you kissing Colonel Carter?" growled Jumper.

"Well, ah, it's a, it wasn't really a ah _**real**_ kiss General." Damn! He could feel Carter go all tense at his words. How in the world was he going to get out of this one?

"Not a real kiss, General? What was it then?"

Crap, double …. no _**triple**_ crap. Think fast O'Neill. You've saved worlds so saving two careers shouldn't be too hard.

As he glanced down, quickly trying to think what to say, he realized something. The aliens (little buggers!) hadn't given either Carter or him new clothes. They were still dressed in the – disgusting – and bloody clothes from Baal's planet. All right – this was something he could use!

"Well Sirs, Carter and I just returned from a 'close to cashing it in, near death experience'. We almost bought it, Sirs, as you can see from all the blood. What you just saw was pure relief and reaction. I can assure you that there has never been anything untoward between Colonel Carter and myself", (at least not before today – although he didn't say that!). "We were simply celebrating our victory over Baal and death … ah Sirs and got a little carried away! That's all it was."

Dead silence fell like a two ton weight over the room. Geez, you would think the air would be better in the Oval Office, thought O'Neill. It's way too hard to breath in here and the temperature must be over 100 degrees! He still couldn't look at Carter but, as his words spilled out, he had felt her body become tense. Imperceptibly, she moved farther away from him, distancing herself.

No Carter, he thought, I didn't mean it – you have to know that. This is to save your career. He wanted to turn and hold her – keep her close. He knew his words must be hurting her. He could only hope that she understood what he was doing.

"So Jack", said the President, "are you and Colonel Carter okay? You both look like crap."

"Yes Sir, we're fine. Nothing a shower and clean clothes won't cure."

"I assume then that this isn't your blood?"

"Well, yes actually, it is. But I'm okay now. I'm a fast healer."

"All right, - if you're sure you're okay? Well then, I guess we can all ignore what we just saw. We'll take your word for it, General, that this wasn't a usual occurrence?"

"No Sir, I promise you it wasn't. Colonel Carter and I have always maintained proper discipline and protocol."

"Colonel?", asked the President.

"Yes Sir. General O'Neill is correct. There is nothing between us other than the proper relationship between an officer and subordinate. What happened was, as General O'Neill said, an unusual circumstance."

Oh this is bad, thought Jack. He could tell from Sam's tone that she thought he was turning away from her. Shit, he'd have to fix this as soon as possible.

"Is everyone comfortable with that?", the President asked the Joint Chiefs.

Although General Marsden of the Marine Corp looked less than happy, he simply gave one sharp nod and didn't speak. The others all appeared more comfortable with the outcome and were obviously unwilling to pursue the matter.

"If that's the case then, why don't we get down to business - unless you'd like to shower and change first General?" asked the President.

"I'm okay Sirs. Maybe Colonel Carter would like to change?", he said, glancing over at her. Damn, she looked like she wanted to cry. Don't worry Sam, it'll be okay. Just hold on until we're outta here, he said to himself.

"I'm fine Sirs. I'm happy to wait."

"Just a moment then," the President said. He walked over and opened the door to his secretary's office. He quietly aksed her to get two folding chairs for O'Neill and Carter.

"Sorry – don't want to have to explain to security, or to the taxpayers, why the furniture in the Oval Office has blood all over it."

As they all waited for the chairs to arrive, Jack couldn't help but look over, surreptitiously, towards Sam. He wanted to catch her eye to let her know he hadn't changed his mind but she refused to look at him.

Finally, the chairs arrived and the two officers sat down, facing the President. Seated to their right and left were the Joint Chiefs. Uh oh, thought O'Neill, this didn't look good!

"Okay General O'Neill, there is a reason we wanted you here today. About a week ago General Jumper approached me to discuss something."

Here is comes, thought Jack. I've done something! It was probably that Russian diplomat that I threw of my office!

"General Jumper told me, in confidence…"

Jack took a deep breath …!

"….that his wife is very ill."

Whaaa? What is he saying? Jumper's wife is sick? What did this have to do with him, with anything?

"Uh, I'm really sorry Sir," he said looking over at his direct CO. "I hope she's going to be okay?"

"We hope so, Jack. She's undergoing treatment right now and it looks good but it's still early."

"General Jumper has indicated that he wishes to be able to be with his wife and family at this time", continued the President. "For that reason, he has tendered his resignation effective the end of the month."

Jack sat stunned for a minute. Jumper retiring? That was a shock. He'd always figured the General would die with his boots on. He was a life-long Airman and loved the service.

"I'm sorry Sir, but I wish you all the best, and your wife too. But excuse me Sirs, what does this have to do with me? I know it will mean a new Chief of Staff – and a new CO for me – but the whole Air Force will be affected."

He heard Sam take a quick breath and could feel her sit up sharply. He looked over at her and, this time, she was looking at him directly. What he saw in her eyes terrified him. He saw realization – she knew what this was about – he also saw defeat. It was as if something had died and she was already starting to grieve.

He turned back to the President and saw him looking very serious but with an expectant expression on his face.

"I'm offering you the job Jack. I want you to take over from Jumper and be the next Air Force Chief of Staff. The other Joint Chiefs all agree – you are the only man for the job."

His first reaction was one of absolute incredulity. He, Jack O'Neill, the airman who was told, by so many CO's, that he would never make anything of himself – that he would never get ahead in the Air Force – that he was too much of a maverick, too irreverent, too uncaring of protocol or of kissing ass to get ahead. Most days he still couldn't believe he'd made it as high as he had. But now, he Jonathan O'Neill was being offered the top job in the Air Force. He would not just be 'the Man' he would be THE MAN!

He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride … and okay … if he were honest … more than a little feeling of vindication. There were a few people in the Air Force he would love to go visit as Chief of Staff … It would be the ultimate "up yours!".

The feelings only remained for a moment, however, as reality seeped back in and the pleasure and pride quickly dissolved. No, he thought, not now. Not when happiness finally appeared to be around the corner for him.

He looked at Sam and saw that her head was bowed. She was no longer looking at him.

"Of course, General, you realize that this means that your personal life must be squeaky clean. There is no way we can have any kind of scandal or the appearance of improper behavior?" this from General Smithson, who looked at Jack with a very knowing, and yet not uncompassionate look.

He knew, realized Jack. In fact, he bet they all knew but they were going to let it go as long as nothing more happened. As long as Jack and Sam didn't continue with any kind of relationship, they could sweep it under the rug and pretend that there was nothing to worry about.

"Jack, continued the President, "with everything that's happening out there, with the Ori and who knows what other threats, we need someone who can really see the big picture. But not just that, you also have experience in the Middle East, in Asia, in S. American. You understand what's going on in the world – hell, in the whole galaxy. And what's even more important for me is that I can trust you, Jack. I can trust you to tell me the truth, to be concerned about what's right, not about what I want to hear. As I said, you are the only man for the job – the only one both I and the Joint Chiefs trust enough to do the job right."

What do you say to that, thought Jack. How do I say, "sorry folks, nice offer but no thanks. I'm planning to become a househusband and let my much younger wife continue to fight for earth while I stay home and bake muffins!"

"Sir … General", a soft voice from his right broke into his thoughts. "Congratulations Sir. The President is correct. You are the right man for the job. You are the _**only**_ man. I'm proud to have served with you General – and will be proud to continue to serve under you."

Her words said one thing, realized Jack, but actually meant another. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that what she was really saying was goodbye. This was it. A few short hours of happiness, of hope and again, duty and honor got in the way. Again he had to put his country, his planet, his universe against his desire for a bit of personal contentment.

Why did I think it would be any different, he laughed to himself ironically. Why would I possibly think that I had any hope of a different life.

It suddenly came to him, in a flash of insight, that this was the most difficult test of all. Everything he had been through was as nothing compared to this. This was the ultimate test and one he knew he had to pass.

He looked over again at Sam and gave a small smile. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he opened his eyes, stood straighter and looked directly at the President of the United States.

"Sir" he began. (A small sob, barely audible, reached him.)

Oh dear God … how was he ever going to survive …..?


	23. Coming Home

Another update this evening folks - sorry this chapter is very short but is followed by another one - there was just a natural break. Thanks as always to my readers and those of you reviewing and sending encouraging emails. I try and get back to everyone but am afraid I may sometimes miss a few. If I do please know it's not because I don't greatly appreciate your comments! Thank you so much for taking the time to write.

In the brief instant he stood there, the President and the Joint Chiefs waiting for him to accept the job, a thought went through his mind.

Was this real or was this all an illusion created by the aliens? The line between reality and the events he had been living had blurred. Past, present, future, reality, dreams – all were fading in and out – just as the colors of the alien room. The moment things seemed to be clear, just as he thought he could begin to see, the reality, the room, changed again. What did it all mean? What was he meant to do?

Suddenly, however, the truth came to him – the knowledge was made clear. The alien had said it – there is no real choice without real consequences. Whether or not this was reality, in the present and not in some distant future – or some make believe world – whatever his choice was, the consequence would be real.

The job as Chief of Staff would become real – his destiny set. His true choice was to take the job and put duty first. He could control the fate of his world. He would make decisions that would affect millions. He would have the ear of the most powerful man in his world. The choice was real – and it was a choice he could not refuse.

He could not say no. He could not put himself first. His whole life was about duty, honor, the good of others before the good of himself. He was being called to a higher purpose and the choice was clear.

All of these thoughts raced through his mind in an instant so small no one in the room noticed, except maybe Carter. She was now looking up at him again, her head tilted to one side and a look of utter love and encouragement in her eyes. She knew the ultimate sacrifice they were both being asked to make and, like always, she was prepared. She would stand tall, stand courageous and accept the fate meted out to her by a cruel and exacting universe.

With that strength and determination behind him, Jack finally looked back at the President.

"Sir, I am honored. Thank you for your trust and your belief in me. I have always put the good of our nation and our world first and I will continue to do so. With that, however, the answer is no. Regretfully, I decline the offer and the promotion."

A stunned silence fell over the room. Sam gasped and swayed on her feet. Jack quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, steadying here. She wasn't the only one who made a sound, however. The President choked, uttering a strangled "whaat!"

The Joint Chiefs all began speaking at once.

"How can you say no Jack?'

"You can't refuse O'Neill – this is a great honor."

"We need you Jack – the world is depending on you."

Of all the voices in the room, the only one that was silent was that of General Jumper. As Jack looked up at him he saw the man smile gently and nod.

"You tell em son", he said "you tell em!" General Jumper, the man who had lived his life for the Air Force he loved, another man who had spent his life putting duty before all else, had finally realized something. Sometimes, love for another person had to come first. Always putting duty first isn't always the right answer.

"The Air Force, the military, the world will survive Jack," he said softly. "Oh, I believe you would have made a hell of a Chief of Staff – but no man is indispensable, except to a few lucky people. You have given more than enough and it's not wrong to take another path. We'll find another good man to fill my shoes. It's your time now O'Neill. Use it wisely. You don't want to do what I've done and realize, almost too late, what's really important in this world."

Jack smiled back at the General. Of all the people here, he realized, this man's opinion meant the most to him (except for Sam's). But this time, he knew he was right – even without Jumper's words. He knew he had made the correct choice. Whether or not he passed the aliens test .. frankly, he didn't give a damn! He simply knew, in his heart, in his very soul, what he had to do.

His destiny wasn't about power or position – it was no longer about being the hero and saving the world (again!) – it was about love. Oh, he knew that sounded incredibly sappy – and he'd never say it out loud – but the truth had come to him over the last few days. Love is truly what matters in this world … and it was what had been lost by so many over the millennia. His love for his son, for Sara, for Daniel and Teal'c and more than anyone, his love for Sam – that's what mattered. The old saying came to him at that moment …. "to the world he was but one person, but to one person he was the world."

As the Chiefs and the President were still arguing, still trying to change his mind, he turned and looked fully at Sam. She was looking back at him in wonder, tears streaming down her face.

"No Jack, you can't do this. You have to take the job. They need you, we need you."

"Do **you** need me Sam? Do you, Samantha Carter, not Colonel, not Doctor Carter, need me?"

She paused and looked at him. Finally, with a deep sigh, she walked up to him and gently, slowly lifted her hand to his cheek.

"Yes, Jack, I need you … always."

With that, Jack reached down and laid his hands on each side of her face. Staring intently into her eyes he blocked out the voices, the very presence of the others in the room. Softly, gently he bent towards her and touched her lips with his, not in a kiss of passion, but one of quiet hope – of completeness and fulfillment.

Jack O'Neill had come home.


	24. What's Up Doc?

_**The next chapter – it was long so I've divided it into two – the 2**__**nd**__** have will come tomorrow. Thanks**_

The room and people around them dissolved slowly. Jack and Sam, still holding each other in wonder, finally looked up and, without surprise, saw that they were back in the alien room.

Strangely, the colors in the room were no longer swirling but instead, the walls were a solid white. It should have seemed normal, like a regular room, but somehow it still looked and felt wrong. Both gazed around them and realized that it was not yet as it should be. Things were not clear as yet – although the changing, and uncertainty was fading.

What did this all mean? Had Jack failed the test by putting their love before the good of the world? Would they be punished? Would they be sent back? The two officers, the two friends continued to stand close and to touch each other but they wondered what was in store for them.

"O'Neill", a voice as breathless as the wind came floating into the room. "Carter", the voice said again.

"What? What do you want? Where are you?"

"We are all here", the voice answered, "We are all around you."

"What's happening? What are we to do now? Did I fail? Is this the end?"

"No, O'Neill, you did not fail. Each choice you have made has brought you closer to your destiny".

"Okay – that is enough!" shouted Jack. "Stop with the mumbo jumbo. I'm sick of this. Tell me what this all means or I'm not going any further. I'm gonna plant my butt right here and Carter is going to stay right beside me until we get some answers. Ya hear? NOW!"

Carter couldn't help but give a soft giggle, even in the midst of this painful and bizarre adventure. Jack sounded just like a General should – talking to a bunch of raw recruits. Let's see if it gets the same results, she thought to herself.

Instantly, without any warning or fanfare, the surreal aliens began to 'fade in' to the room. Each alien they had seen or spoken to was there (interesting that she could recognize them when they were so, so formless!) along with others. They floated, for want of a better word, around the room.

"Okay, who's your spokesperson here?" asked Jack "Who's gonna tell us what the F#%! is going on?"

One of the aliens, it appeared to be female although it was difficult to tell, floated forward.

"You have a right to know O'Neill, as does your woman. We will tell you what we can, but know, please, that your test is not finished. There is one more that must be passed before your destiny is clear."

"Great – another one. I gotta tell you. I'm so tired of all this. Please, just tell me what you can."

Jack and Sam, both exhausted from all that had happened, both sat down on the floor. Jack sat with Sam leaning back against his chest and with his arms encircling her body. Yeah – this was the life!

"So … go for it. Tell us what you can."

Alien number 1 – or 'head sucking alien' as Jack referred to it, stepped forward. (Oh no, he thought – you just stay away from me!).

"I will not hurt you, O'Neill. I am sorry for the pain I caused. But, like birth, it was a necessary pain – to bring to life that which was in you.

"Okay, if that was like giving birth I am **soooo** glad I'm not a woman!"

"Jack!", Sam swatted him on the leg. "Stop it!"

All right – he was getting a little punchy here.

"Sorry – go ahead."

"Many of the Ancient Ones were wise – they developed abilities and knowledge which helped them as they lived in this universe. But there was much power in what they had. If not used wisely, it could become corrupted and be used to harm and to kill."

"Yeah – we've seen that – we are dealing with the Ori!"

"Yes, they are but one group who took the dark path. But for those who were strong, for those who were good, these abilities brought much joy – not only to themselves, but to those they loves and to their children."

"So, you're saying I have some of this talent, this gift – but I'd better be careful how I use it, is that right?"

"Yes – but we are not worried. Many of the trials you undertook showed us that you are good, that your mind and heart are strong."

"Although sometimes a little warped!" whispered Sam

This time Jack swatted her.

"So okay – what did these 'trials' tell you exactly?"

A second alien moved forward and began to speak.

"You were given the chance to get what is in your heart, to undo that which is a deep wound inside of you. You could have gone back to the family you lost – if you had chosen that all of this would have ceased to exist. Your reality would have been that one. That was your choice – and you turned away. You chose to move forward, to go towards the true world you had created out of the terrible pain of your life. You had taken something that could have destroyed your soul and turned it into something that meant good for many. When given the chance to undo all of that you chose instead to look forward, even if it meant giving up that which you lost."

Sam turned at these words and put her arms around Jack. She knew this must be painful for him to listen to – to again realize that he could have had Charlie and his life with him and Sara back. She grieved for this new loss.

But she should have known that Jack O'Neill was strong. He looked down at her and smiled gratefully, fully realizing what she was doing, what she was offering him.

"It's okay Sam. I have accepted the choice I made and I know it was the right one. Sara is fine now and one day I'll be with Charlie again. He isn't lost and nor am I any more."

"Fine – what else?"

"You yourself recognized the choice you needed to make when returned to the place of your capture. Knowing the pain you would suffer you still sacrificed yourself to save a young man. The choice this time was harder and therefore more important. The first time, you did not know what the consequence would be – you had hope that you would be saved. In the return, you knew what you would suffer and still you made the choice. For you, it is always about the other."

"Well, not always! When it comes to the Simpsons nobody better get in my way!"

Sam shook her head in wonder. Only Jack O'Neill could start joking with aliens when so much was in the balance. She knew it was his defense mechanism but, after all these years, it still amazed her.

Not surprisingly, the aliens remained silent at this. She wondered if they had a sense of humor – or if they understood Jack at all.

A smallish alien – one who had been in the background, came forward after Jack's quip. She 'floated' up to Jack and reached out to him. Although he moved his head a bit he didn't appear too worried. By now, he was getting to know the aliens pretty well and could tell when they didn't plan to harm him.

The little alien (as Sam called her) touched Jack on the side of the head and stayed, without moving, for a few minutes. All the while she was there Jack stood looking at her intently as if he were communicating with her.

Finally, she stepped (oozed?) back. Sam heard a strange noise coming from the alien. At first, she couldn't tell what it was. Then it hit her … the alien was 'laughing' – actually laughing!

"What did you do Jack O'Neill? What did you say to her?"

"Well, she asked me about humor – what it was, why I used it – so I showed her. I think she got it", he grinned.

Soon, the alien had floated to each of her companions and soon the entire room was filled with the very unusual sound of alien laughter. It was …. kind of creepy, thought Sam although Jack seemed to be enjoying it.

"What in the **world** did you do?"

"Uh – I kind of showed them bugs bunny and the roadrunner. I think they all feel real sorry for Wyle E. Coyote! They didn't like the roadrunner."

"So help me General. If I hear a single alien say "what's up Doc?" I'm gonna so hit you!", snickered Sam. What a day this had been!

After a few minutes of alien laughter, the room again became quiet. A new alien (this one looked like a professor she thought – very studious looking) moved towards the humans.

"We thank you O'Neill. It has been many ages since we have had this joy. This was not a test – but is something you have brought to us – and that you bring to many. Your ability to create laughter is a wonderful gift and one which will continue to serve you well. We are in your debt. We have only one request."

"What is it?"

"Will you please tell us of the adventures of Homer Simpson?"

"Yup, an alien after my own heart!"

_**Sorry folks – I know this isn't a great place to end but this is going to be a huge, long chapter so I'm dividing it up. More tomorrow.**_


	25. Choices

_**Sorry guys – the story continues. **_

"Jack … we need to find out what's going on. Enough with the Simpsons already." Most of the time Sam appreciated Jack's humor. There was the odd time, however, when it **really** annoyed her – and now was one of those times.

Looking over at Carter, he realized that he had better get back on track. It was a small breather – a little release of tension for him – but he knew she was pretty anxious and that his wandering into cartoon land wasn't helping.

"Yeah I know Sam, I'll talk to them, don't worry. So folks – we can discuss the Simpsons after all this is over – for now, please, keep explaining. Both of us are tired and have had enough.

As one, the aliens stopped their journey into earth humor and looked again towards the two humans.

"Yes, we are sorry O'Neill", said the little scholar. "We will continue – you have a right to know." The 'Professor' as Sam called him, floated over to Jack and reached out to touch him.

"Boy", thought Sam, "these aliens really have a thing about touching Jack. I'm wondering if I should start to get jealous?"

Jack glanced over at her, almost as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry, it just makes it easier to communicate", he said.

Okay – so he did know what she was thinking. That was kind of weird, although it had happened in the past, even before this whole bizarre adventure. Maybe it just proved that they did have a special connection.

Jack turned back to the alien who began to speak.

"The next trial was also one in which you had to relive much pain and we do regret that. We know that your time with Baal was another instance that has defined your life since it happened. We also know that you were never willing to share with your friends the anguish you experienced. For much of your life, O'Neill, you have walked a solitary road. You have refused to let others into your life even when they wished to help you.

This was so true, thought Sam. After they had rescued Jack, with the help of Yu's forces, he had said very little about what had happened. They knew, from his severe addiction to the sarcophagus, and from his clothes, that it had been bad. He had never said much – only a couple of jokes about 'Bocce Baal' and what a smarmy snake he was.

They all were aware that he was doing his typical Jack O'Neill trick of hiding from his feelings when they tried to reach out to him. Janet had had some success – she hadn't let him get away with it completely. She was also present during his withdrawal when he was more vulnerable, and therefore more willing to talk. But even with Janet he had been unable to completely let himself go. That was the Jack they all knew but couldn't change.

Sam realized something though. On this 'adventure' – actually since the other evening when she talked with Jack about Charlie – he had been different, more open. He had told her things, personal things, and shared his feelings more than anytime since she had known him. In fact, he had told her he was scared, in pain, and that he loved her. This was so out of character for him that it almost threw her off. The one thing, however, that kept her grounded – that was truly the Jack she knew, was his sense of humor. When things got bad you could count on him to make some sarcastic comment.

"This time", the alien continued. "you were alone. You had no one from Earth or from your team to help you defeat the enemy and to save Samantha Carter. But you knew you could not do it yourself. After all these years you have finally seen that your friends are necessary in your life. You had complete faith in them, and they were there for you, just as you have been there for them. A great man is not one who can do everything alone – a great man is one who knows when he is weak and when he needs others."

Yeah, well, this all sounded good, Jack thought – but the truth was he had known it for a long time. He had never thought he could do things alone. He _**knew**_ that it was his team, his friends who were his strength. He just hadn't realized that they were with him even when not physically present. He thought he was truly alone, that they had moved on (or that he had) and were no longer part of his life. He found out today (or was it yesterday?) that that wasn't the case – they were with him always. **That** to him was the real learning.

With all that he had been through in the last few days, he realized that whatever happened, he had learned a vital lesson. He reached over to Sam and took her hand. Looking down at her he smiled.

"I know I need you in my life Sam."

She smiled back at him. This Jack O'Neill was one she could really, really get to like!

"Okay Professor" (all right – this was extremely weird, Sam thought – Jack _**was**_ reading her mind) "what next? What was this last test about - why was I 'tempted' and did I pass or fail"?

" This was not about a temptation of power and position. We know that is not important to you O'Neill" (okay – mostly true, he thought. But, to be honest, there was a moment there when he felt like he'd won the lottery!). Whatever choice you made today would have been the right one. There was no right or wrong decision in the grand scheme of things – only a right and wrong choice for you. What is important is whether **you** feel you failed?"

Hard question, very hard, he thought. He felt deep in his heart that he had made the only decision he could. He knew that his life and Sam's were inextricably linked and that he could not move ahead without her at his side. But did he fail? Did he let down his world, his duty? He wasn't so sure about that one. He had lived too long giving things up for the greater good and, in fact, his decision did feel selfish.

"It was not selfish Jack. You did not fail", (okay, this was getting weird, he thought, I think Sam is reading my mind!) "The choice you made was right, not just for you or for me. It was right for the world, Jack – for the universe."

"How do you know that Sam? And what does that mean," Jack asked her.

"I don't know how. I just know it's true. When you first turned the President down I was shocked Jack. I thought you were making a huge mistake. So help me, for a second even thought you were turning your back on your duty. But you know what?

"What", he smiled?

"I felt something at that moment – a rightness, a peace. It was as if the very air around me was telling me that what you did was right, that it was the only possible answer. I don't know why but I still feel it. I believe the universe it telling me that **you – or we** are heading for our true destiny"

At these words the aliens began to gather together. It was almost as if a collective sigh went around the room. Suddenly, the colors started to swirl again, faster and faster. The aliens began to disappear – to dissolve.

"Hey – where are you going? What's happening? Why are you leaving?", Jack shouted. They didn't stop and soon, Jack and Sam were again alone in the room. This time the colors, the movement was so intense the two had to hold on to each other to keep from falling.

"What's happening Jack? Why did they leave?"

"I don't know Sam. Somehow your words seemed to affect them. I wish I knew what was happening."

The colors began moving faster and faster. Suddenly a piercing sound rose up from all sides of the room. The two friends collapsed in pain, writhing on the floor. It was as if every sense, every feeling was being stimulated beyond what their bodies could bear. The sights, sounds, feelings, smells – even the tastes – were too much for them to handle. Slowly, they both fell deeply unconscious, their bodies unable to handle any more.

Silence. Absolute, utter, complete silence. That is all Sam was aware of. She lay there for a moment, comforted by the lack of sound or feeling. It was as if she were cocooned in a soft, protective blanket where nothing and no one could hurt her.

"Jack", she whispered. "Jack"

No answer – only the silence.

She opened her eyes, slowly. Still she felt relaxed and at peace.

"Jack, are you here?"

Still nothing. She began to let her eyes wander, to see if she could see anything, or to see Jack. Nothing. She was in a space, she couldn't even call it a room as she could see no floors, no walls, no ceiling. It was lit, from where she couldn't tell. There was no color but it wasn't white. She couldn't quite describe what she was seeing. All she realized, however, was that she was definitely alone – no Jack anywhere.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" she called.

A soft presence began to fill the space. Soon a gentle voice came from … somewhere.

"Samantha Carter?"

"Yes"

"Samantha – you came on this journey of your own free will. You were not chosen but rather you have joined yourself to he who was chosen. As of yet your true journey has not begun. The choice is now yours – to continue with the Chosen One – or to make your own path. Know that once you choose you cannot go back."

"I love Jack. I want to stay with him. It's not a hard choice."

"It may be Samantha. You do not yet know what you choose. It is more than simply being with the man you love. If you decide to follow his path you will no longer be one. Already you begin the joining. Soon you will not be able to turn back."

"What do you mean, "the joining". What are you saying?" (She knew now how Jack felt about 'Mumbo Jumbo')

"You are a strong woman, Samantha Carter. You can go far as one. You will lose that chance if you continue the journey you have started. Do you want that?"

"I still don't know what you mean? Please, can't you just tell me what you're talking about? I don't … no, I won't lose Jack. He is my life."

"Watch Samantha … and choose wisely."

Suddenly, Samantha Carter was seated behind a desk. Standing in front of the desk, speaking to her was a young Air Force officer.

"General Carter, Ma'am. You wished to see me?"


	26. Sacrifice

She stared blankly at the fresh faced young man until he began to appear extremely uncomfortable. He probably thought he was in trouble, she realized after a moment.

"Yes Captain I did – but, ah, something important has come up so I'll see you later. Sorry for the wasted trip. You're dismissed for now"

"Thank you General." And with that he left the office.

Sam looked around and quickly realized that she was at the SGC. Oh, the office had changed somewhat – the pictures were different and there were a few more 'nick knacks' around but otherwise it was the same. She saw a nameplate on the desk and, turning it around, it confirmed what the airman had said. In bold letters it read "Brig. General Samantha Carter."

So, she'd made it to the top, she thought. Her father would be so proud. So would Jack, she laughed. She just knew he would be pleased as punch that she made it to General. He had always taken pride in her accomplishments.

So, what did all this mean? Obviously this was some time in the future as she was too young to be made a General in her time line. She hadn't served enough years in the Air Force. She had to find out some more information, and quickly.

She glanced down at her hand and noticed that there were no rings on her wedding finger. Well, she thought, that doesn't necessarily mean anything; often officers don't wear rings on duty. A small doubt began niggling its way through her mind, however. As General and CO of the base she wouldn't be going off world so a ring would be fine. She remembered that General Hammond had still worn his, even though his wife had passed away.

Okay, how to find out what was going on? She needed to speak with someone she could trust, someone who wouldn't think she was crazy. I guess the first thing to do is find out _**when**_ I am and then find out who is around that I can talk to. Hopefully Jack was close by – if not then Daniel or Teal'c. Even Vala or Cam would be acceptable although she'd prefer her original teammates.

She turned to her computer and gave a quick murmur of thanks that she had obviously just been looking at it. If it had been off she would probably not have been able to get past the security and passwords.

She first looked up today's date and got a shock to realize that eight years had passed since the day she had gone to Trelea. Wow, eight years. A lot would have happened in that time, she realized.

Okay – so I know when – let's find out who is around. She looked up the personnel records of the base. Most of the names were new although there were a few she still recognized. Walter was still here (thank God – she was sure that the SGC would cease to exist were he not present) as was Siler. Cam was here and was listed as 2IC of the base. Unfortunately, she didn't see Daniel's name nor that of Teal'c or Vala. Okay, I guess that's not too surprising. In the military people generally don't stay around for too long and in the case of Daniel and Teal'c they had already been at the SGC for longer than most postings.

The next thing to do was do a search of a few people no longer here. The military was a master at keeping documentation on everything and should have records of where people had gone.

Of course, the first person she looked up was Jack. It took a moment and her heart began to beat quickly. Finally, the file appeared with a picture, obviously taken around the time he had moved to Washington. It listed his rank, his various postings, etc. until finally, at the end, it simply said "Retired" – the date given was eight years ago – right after the time they would have been on Trelea. Other than that there was no information. It didn't give a present address or status. Frustrating, but not the end.

She then went on to look up Daniel. Here, she had a bit more luck. It showed him as being at the SGC for one more year after their return from Trelea and then simply said "posted abroad". The fact that no location was given probably meant he was off-world, maybe in Atlantis as that had been his dream. He was posted 'abroad' for two years and then it showed him as resigning from his contract with the military. The last five years he was listed as working as chief curator for the Smithsonian in Washington. It gave an address for him and, interestingly enough, at the bottom it said 'Married: Vala Mal Doran".

Sam laughed. It looks like she finally got him. Good for you Vala. I bet she leads him a pretty dance!

She wrote Daniel's contact information down and then quickly looked to see if Teal'c was around. Again, it said he had retired and moved abroad. Probably back to Chulak or somewhere with Ishta, she figured.

Just as she was about to close down the computer she thought to check one more person. She looked herself up. The picture was of her in her Dress Blues, the stars clearly visible on her shoulder. (God, I look older). She quickly perused the facts – all her postings, ranks, commendations, etc. It showed that she had made General three years ago. Nothing was too much of a shock at this point until she got to the personal part. Under Marital Status it showed her as 'Single'. The person to contact in case of emergency was her brother Mark. Jack was not mentioned anywhere.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was looking really bad, she admitted to herself. It was becoming obvious that something had happened – or was going to happen (God this was confusing). What had the alien 'presence' meant about choice? Was this to show her what her choice was – or would be?

Well, the only thing to do is call Daniel. He'll be able to answer some questions. With that, she picked up the phone and called the number listed at the Smithsonian.

It took a few minutes, as he obviously wasn't in his office. Knowing Daniel he was probably off somewhere in the depths of the museum mesmerized by some ancient artifact or other! The fact that she had identified herself as a General was the only reason his assistant was even trying to find him.

Finally, a voice she recognized answered, "Daniel Jackson".

"Daniel, it's me, Sam."

There was a long pause until finally he answered, very tentatively, "Sam?"

"Yes Daniel, it's me. I'm sorry to bother you but I really need to talk to you. I'm thinking of flying out to Washington tonight. Can we meet tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. But what's this about Sam? Is everything okay? You sound kind of strange."

"I'm not sure Daniel. I just need some information from you. Where can I meet you tomorrow?"

"Ah, why don't you come by my office. Do you have the address?"

She looked at the paper in front of her and read off the address listed. "Is that the correct one?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm in from about 8:30 so just ask at the front desk. I'll let them know you're coming."

"Thanks Daniel. I appreciate this. By the way, how's Vala?"

Again there was a pause. This wasn't like Daniel, she thought. He didn't sound like he was happy to hear her voice and certainly didn't seem interested in chatting.

"She's fine. So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Okay Daniel, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she hung up the phone.

Something was off – but there was no way to discover what it was. She'd find out tomorrow she thought. In the meantime, she needed to arrange a flight to Washington. She assumed she must have an assistant so now was the time to find him or her and make arrangements. She'd also have to figure out where she lived, whether in her old home, or someplace new. She was worried that that was going to be a little tricky until she realized it should show on her wallet. She searched around her desk until she found a slim purse. Once opened it revealed a wallet and little else. She looked at her license and, according to it, her address hadn't changed. Thank heavens for that.

Later that evening, as she sat in the plane on her way to D.C. she pondered what could have happened. It was pretty clear that Jack was not in her life. She hoped to God he was okay – but quickly realized his file would probably indicate if he were dead. Although why an address wasn't listed was puzzling. Increasingly, she felt very anxious about the situation. She had a sense of foreboding – almost of doom – hanging over her.

The next morning she arrived at the Smithsonian right at 9:00 a.m. She thought she'd give Daniel at least a little while to get settled – and have his coffee – before she confronted him with her bizarre story.

As soon as she gave her name at the desk she was led back to the offices by a pleasant-faced guard. The guard attempted to chat with her but she found it difficult to keep her attention on the conversation. He probably thought she was rude, she realized, but couldn't get the energy up to really care.

When she arrived in the back area a receptionist took over and led her to a large office down the hall. On the door it simply read: Dr. D. Jackson. The receptionist knocked, and without waiting for a reply, opened the door and signaled that she was to enter.

As she entered the room, Daniel stood up and said a soft. "Hello Sam".

She immediately noticed he didn't come around the desk and hug her – something he would have done in the past. Now, he looked distinctly uncomfortable, as if he was meeting a stranger – or someone he would much rather not face.

"So, have a seat. Can I offer you a coffee General, or a glass of water?"

"No that's fine" (General! – things must be really bad between them). "I'm sorry to bother you Daniel, but I need some answers and you're the best person I could think of to help."

"Well, I don't know if there's much I can do. I haven't really been part of the military for the past five years so I'm kind of out of the loop."

"No, it's not about now. What I need to find out is what happened eight years ago."

"Eight …? What are you talking about Sam? What do you mean 'what happened'? You were there – you know what happened."

"No Daniel, I really don't. Please, just listen to me. I know this will sound crazy but you have to believe me. I **don't** know what happened. I just arrived here, in this world, yesterday. One moment I'm on Trelea with Jack eight years ago and then suddenly I appear in the SGC and I'm a Brigadier General. I don't know anything that's happened during the past eight years. Please, you have to believe me."

Daniel just sat and stared for a minute. He looked as if he wasn't sure if he was facing a lunatic – or whether he was dreaming. What he couldn't believe was that what Sam was saying was the truth.

"General – I don't know what you're pulling but it's not funny. You know very well what happened – what you did. Do you think this is a way to fix things? Do you think you can make everything better by showing up here like this. Well I'm sorry, but it's too late for that."

"Daniel, please, I beg you. I'm not joking. Why do you think I would do something like this if I didn't mean it. You know me – or at least you did – you must know I'm telling the truth. How many strange things have we seen over the years? Don't you think it's possible I'm telling the truth?"

Again he stared at her for what seemed like the longest time until finally, he took a breath and sat up straighter.

"Okay, I suppose, for old time's sake I'll listen and try and believe you. What is it you want to know."

"Thank you Daniel. I need to know everything. I don't know anything that happened. I looked up the records at the SGC – that's how I found you – but I couldn't find anything on Jack and I need to know where he is, how he is."

"God Sam – I can't believe you're actually sitting across from me asking me that. But okay, I'll try and tell you although honestly, I don't know everything."

He then started to tell her the story, from his perspective, from the time they were all on the planet of Trelea.

"Teal'c and I waited for three days for you to come back. A few times we were able to see you, see what you were going through. On one or two occasions it almost felt as if we were helping, although we couldn't hear anything or communicate directly. Finally, on the third day, you and Jack just suddenly appeared. You were both asleep, or unconscious, we couldn't tell. We radioed for help and eventually took you back to the SGC.

You both remained out of it for another day until finally you showed signs of waking up. According to the doctors you were both okay. There did appear to be a strange, I don't know – symmetry in your vital signs."

"Symmetry?"

"That's the only way I can describe it. It was almost as if your bodies were working in harmony together. Your signs weren't always the same but they almost seemed to react to one another. The doctors couldn't figure it out at all, but fortunately, it didn't seem to be hurting you. Finally, you woke up and the first thing you did was ask for Jack. He was still sleeping so you and I talked. You didn't seem to remember much of what had happened though. You did seem sort of sad but you wouldn't tell me why. After a short while the doctors declared you fit and released you. I thought for sure you would stay until Jack was awake but you immediately left the base. That's the last I saw of you for almost a month. I found out later you'd asked for personal leave and had gone away."

"What about Jack. Was he okay? What happened to him?"

"Yes, he was okay, at least physically. He came to a few hours after you'd left. He was a bit groggy and didn't really want to talk. Teal'c and I both tried, for a couple of days, to get him to tell us something but he absolutely wouldn't. You know how stubborn he could be about things like that! The doctors kept him in a bit longer because there seemed to be some weird things going on in his brain. It was almost like when he got the Ancient download but didn't seem to affect him the same way. Eventually, when they couldn't find anything more they released him. Teal'c and I took him back to his place here in Colorado Springs. We sat with him all evening and drank beer. It finally took getting him drunk to loosen up."

"Did he tell you what happened?"

"Yeah – at least a bit of it. He told us about the various tests and the results. Some of it we'd seen, as I said, but some of it we didn't know. It sounded awful, but the interesting thing was he didn't seem to care about any of it. I asked him if he had passed the test – if he was, in fact, the Chosen One? He said yes and that was it. That was all he said. When Teal'c asked him what that meant he just laughed and said it meant the rest of his life was basically screwed. Then, he said one more thing,"

"What was it? What did he say?

Daniel thought back to his conversation those many years ago and remembered clearly Jack sitting on the couch. He had raised his head and looked right at Daniel, for the first time since he'd returned from the planet. Softly, almost so softly it was hard to hear, he said, "It's funny really – I've spent my whole life putting duty ahead of my wants, my desires. For the first time ever I thought it was time for me, for us. But I should have known better. Duty always comes first. She put duty first, her career first. So now, I get to do mine – I get to save the God Damned universe – and I get to do it without her."

"That was the last thing he would say. He wouldn't tell us anymore. He just asked me to do one thing and then told us to leave, that he wanted to rest."

"What did he ask you to do?"

"He asked me to give you a letter. I never knew what it said but I told him I would. The next morning he was gone and that's the last I ever saw of him. I found out later he had returned to Washington and handed in his resignation. I never found out whether or not he told the President why or what had happened. I still have the letter Sam – if you want it?"

"Why do you still have it? Why didn't you give it to me eight years ago?", she cried. God – what if it would have made a difference? Why hadn't Daniel given it to her?

"I tried to Sam. I tried many times. You refused to take it – refused to read it. You said to keep it or to burn it, that you couldn't look at it. I never really forgave you for that Sam. I think you destroyed Jack and you couldn't even read his letter. You had turned into someone I didn't know anymore."

Sam sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she lifted her head and looked at Daniel.

"Why, why did I do it? I don't understand?"

"You did it for you, Sam, for your career. You knew that if you went with Jack, if you followed his path, you would have to give up that", pointing to the stars on her shoulders. "Oh, it wasn't just your career – you thought you had to save the world. You didn't think you could let others do it – it had to be you, Sam Carter –genius and, what did Jack always call you, "national treasure'. Well, your career has gone brilliantly Sam. I've heard that you're next in line for Home World Security and that the sky's the limit", here he laughed derisively. "I wouldn't be surprised if one day you make Chief of Staff. You could one day be 'the _**woman'**_."

Sam realized, as he spoke, that Daniel blamed her for what had happened. From what he said, she tended to agree. At first, she wanted to deny that she would do anything like what he had described, but deep in her heart, she knew it was feasible, it was something she would have done. She knew also that she didn't take the letter because she had been afraid it would have made her change her mind.

For the first time it struck her. She had expected that Jack would be the one to retire, to give up his career and she would be able to continue her work. She could have her career and Jack. Oh, she had been willing to give him up – to sacrifice their love, for the good of the world, she could do that. But she couldn't sacrifice herself, her career for him. Her life, oh that was easy, that was something that she did in the line of duty. But to give up her life in the Air Force, the chance to prove herself, to show her father, even though he was dead, that she could succeed - **that** she couldn't give up.

It was always her, she realized, who insisted they leave it in the room. Jack would have made the change at any time if she had asked. He worried about her – he didn't want to harm her chances and she had blithely accepted his sacrifice. Even at the end, even when he was going through all the tests, she was asked to do little, to sacrifice little. She was with him, she supported him, she even loved him – but could she give up her planned life for him. Obviously, from what Daniel told her, she hadn't. She had chosen duty and career over love, and she hadn't even been willing to read Jack's letter – to allow him the opportunity to speak with her one more time. She was ashamed and heartbroken. What had she done?

She looked up at Daniel one last time. "May I have the letter?"

"Yes, when you called I thought that maybe you wanted it. I brought it with me. But I don't know if you should read it now. It's too late. Jack is gone and you can't go back. You have your life now; it's what you've wanted. You are a successful woman, with power and influence and, even if I sounded harsh, you **have** saved the world countless times and will probably do so some more. You are a good person Sam. I just want you to be happy."

"Do you think I am Daniel? Do you think I've been happy the last eight years?"

"No, I know you haven't been. I think you've lost part of yourself. But maybe you can try and put this behind you now. Maybe reading the letter will help and you can go on and find fulfillment and happiness."

"I don't think so Daniel. I think you are right. I think I lost – no, I think I threw something essential away. I had the chance for great joy and I gave it up. Thank you for seeing me today. I hope your life is good. I will always remember you as a dear friend, Daniel."

With that, she took the letter he was holding out to her and turned towards the door. She had only taken a couple of steps when Daniel caught up to her and grabbed her. He gave her a good old Daniel hug. Hugging him back, with tears falling from her eyes, she spoke into his shoulder.

"What have I done, Daniel, what have I done?"


	27. Fade to Black

_**I wasn't going to update today as I'm so busy at work but I really couldn't leave things the way they were. One more chapter today. Thanks again for the great comments!**_

After she left Daniel's office she decided to try and find someplace quiet to think, and possibly to read the letter. She felt so confused! Her feelings were all mixed up. She felt incredibly sad – and guilty – and yet she hadn't actually _**done**_ anything. The alien being was showing her a possible choice, a possible future - at least that's what she thought – and not the actual future. So, how could she feel so guilty over something she hadn't really done?

The fact was that Sam knew it was very possible, even probable that this was a choice she could make, that it was in her to do what was being shown to her now.

God – it was just so perplexing. She didn't really know what to think. Maybe the letter would help? The other thing she wanted to know was what had happened to Jack in this – she didn't know how to describe it – this reality?, this view of a possible future?

Finally, she found a bench in a small park off to the side of the Mall and sat down. It took her a few minutes to gather her courage and open the letter. It was short and took only seconds to read – but, little did she know it at the time, they were seconds that would pave the way for her future.

She read:

_Dear Sam (or I guess I should say Colonel):_

_It seems we could never get a break, eh? I guess I'm not surprised, I think I knew, deep down, that you were too good to be true. I just want you to know that I wish you happy, Sam. I could never wish you anything but the best. I'm so proud of all you are and all you've done. It's been an honor to serve with you. I know that you will do the Air Force – and our planet proud._

_I hope that every once in a while, as you defeat the next evil threatening our world, you pause and remember your old CO. Have a beer and some pizza and maybe watch an old episode of the Simpsons – and remember the great times we had._

_Take care Colonel._

_Love,_

_Jack O'Neill_

The tears wouldn't stop. She sat there for the longest time, reading and re-reading the letter.

"Damn you Jack! Damn you to hell! Why couldn't you be mean and vindictive and tell me how much you hated me for what I did to you? Why do you have be so understanding? Why do you think you deserve the bad that happens? You think I was too good for you, don't you? You were so wrong Jack O'Neill. You were too good for me."

After sitting on the bench for what felt like hours, Sam realized it was time to get moving. She didn't know what else the alien had in store for her. Was she to search out Jack and find him, or at least find out what had happened to him? She obviously wasn't returning to her own, present reality so there must be something left to do.

How to find Jack? she wondered. He had clearly cut himself off from former friends, at least those in the military or associated with it. She could do an internet search but his name wasn't that unusual and she could be chasing around forever.

As she pondered her next steps she suddenly realized something. Daniel had said he hadn't seen Jack again – but he didn't say he didn't know where he was. With that, she turned and hurried back to the museum. On arrival at the front desk she asked to see Daniel again. She waited for a few minutes until she saw him come out to see her himself.

"What is it Sam? What else can I help you with?"

"Daniel, do you know where Jack is? Do you know where he went?"

"Sam, it won't do you any good. Things have changed. Too much time has passed. Just leave it please."

"Daniel, tell me. Do you know where he is? I need to know. I have to find out what happened to him."

"Sam, I don't think you do. I think it's better that you leave things the way they are. It can only bring pain."

"Daniel!"

"Okay, yes. I know where he is, at least I sort of know. He did write me a couple of times to let me know he was okay. He didn't want to see me, or any of us. I think it was too painful, too much of a reminder of what he lost."

"Where is he Daniel – please tell me!"

"He's in Minnesota Sam."

"At his cottage?"

"No, he's in a place called Lakeland – it's outside of Minneapolis. The cottage was too remote."

"Do you have an address?"

"No, but it shouldn't be too difficult to find. Just look him up on-line. But Sam, there's something you need to know". Here he paused as if afraid to go on. "Jack is married."

Of all the things she thought could have happened to Jack this was the last thing she would have ever contemplated. How could he, she thought. How could he toss away what we had? She was so angry she … here she paused. What was she thinking? She was the one who had tossed everything away. How could she expect him to spend the rest of his life waiting for her. God, maybe turning her back on him was the best thing she could have done?

"I … see. Well, at least I know he didn't suffer too long after I left. I hope he's happy now." This was said with some bitterness, although she knew she was being unfair.

"Sam, he did suffer, for a long time. The couple of times I spoke with him I really worried that he didn't want to go on. I think the only thing that made him continue was something the aliens had said to him. I think he felt it was his duty .."

"Oh God", she interrupted. F#%k duty! It's what's screwed both our lives."

"Yes, well, ah in this case I think it's what helped him survive. Sam, he only met Jennifer a few years ago. They've been married for about 3 years. You're not going to look him up are you? I think it will just cause problems."

"I don't know Daniel. I don't know what to do. Thank you for everything. I'd better go now. Take care of yourself and give my love to Vala."

"Sam please, don't go. Come back and stay with us for awhile. You need some time. Please don't do anything foolish."

"Foolish! Sam Carter never does anything foolish, Daniel. My life is very carefully planned and mapped out, you know that. Don't worry. I'll be fine, but I really have to go."

She knew she had to get out of there. She needed to be alone to think. This latest news was a severe blow. Here she was thinking that something awful had happened to Jack and instead he was playing 'happy families'. God Carter, you are turning into a real bitch, she thought.

"I understand Sam. But please, remember we're here for you. If you need anything, anything at all, please let us know." Daniel gave her another hug and then watched as she headed back out onto the street.

Now what to do? She should just turn around and .. what? What could she do. She was still stuck in this timeline. Okay then, she would go and see Jack, see how he was and maybe get some closure.

It hadn't taken her long to find an address for Jack. There was only one J. O'Neill listed in Lakeland. She'd gotten a flight almost immediately to Minneapolis. It was too late, when she arrived, to head out so she stayed overnight in a hotel. The next morning, she rented a car and drove to Lakeland.

It didn't take her long to find the house. It was pretty – a white house with wooden siding and a big yard. It looked like a place Jack would live in, she thought. It was separated from its neighbors and almost felt like it was in the country. She laughed softly to herself ... it was also surrounded by big trees!

She sat for a while in her car but finally took a deep breath and opened the door. She then walked determinedly up to the front door. I'm a General, she thought (at least I am here and now). I'd better show some courage.

At the door she quickly pressed the bell and waited, her heart beating rapidly. Eventually, she heard footsteps and suddenly the door opened.

"Yes, can I help you?" asked a very pretty, and quite young, brunette.

"Ah, I was looking for Jack O'Neill."

"He's not here right now. Can I help you?"

"I'm an old friend of his. I just thought I'd drop by and say hi."

Suddenly, the woman at the door turned quite pale and grabbed the door jam as if she were going to fall.

"What's your name? Who are you?"

"My name is Sam Carter, I'm .." she didn't get a chance to finish as the woman let out a small sob.

"I knew you'd come one day. Why? Why did you come? Please just leave us alone. Just go. He's with me now. He loves me. You are not going to destroy my family!"

"Please, I don't mean to cause trouble. I didn't come here to destroy anything. I just wanted to speak with him and then I'll leave."

"You think its' that easy? You think you'll drop by and say hi and then go. No – you can't. Please just leave."

"But why. Why don't you want me to see him?"

"Because he still loves you. He's never stopped loving you. Don't you understand? If he sees you he will want you again. We have something good, something real but I know you are always in the back of his mind. You see, he was honest with me. He told me all about you. He's never lied. I knew, as long as you didn't come back, that we could have a good life together. You will just destroy that. Please, if you love him still, go. Don't destroy him again, don't destroy what we have."

The woman, Jack's wife (God that hurt) was sobbing almost hysterically by this time. Sam knew she had to leave. She couldn't hurt – Jennifer? And she couldn't hurt Jack. If what his wife said was true her appearing would only bring back his pain. He deserved to find happiness. That was the least she could do.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I'll go. I never wanted to hurt you or Jack. Don't worry, I won't come back. I'm glad you love him. Please keep loving him. He's a good man."

Not giving the other woman a chance to say anything more she turned and almost ran to the car. She knew she was about ready to break down and she needed to be alone.

She quickly drove away from the house, not looking back. After driving for a few blocks she finally pulled over, by a small park. She needed some time to get herself back together. She couldn't drive with tears running down her face and her heart breaking.

She got out of the car and sat on a nearby bench, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. She glanced over to where there was a child's playground and saw a man playing with a small toddler, pushing him on the baby swing.

Something about the man caught her attention. Suddenly she gasped, realizing she was looking at Jack. Oh no. Not this, not now. Not only was he married, but he had a child. The little boy was giggling as his father pushed him. She could see that Jack was laughing along with his son.

When she looked closer she was shocked to see how young he looked. He would be in his early 60's by now and yet he looked to be in his late thirties. How could that be she thought? What was going on?

Nothing could have prepared her for the pain of this moment. Knowing that Jack was married had been a terrible blow. Seeing him with a son was harder than she could bear.

"No", she cried. "No, I don't want this. I don't choose this. This is not going to be. Whoever you are listen to me. You have shown me one choice and I will not take it. Take me back! Please take me back."

The world around her started to fade. She looked up, at the last minute, and saw Jack looking at her, his face frozen. She saw him call out her name and then everything went black.


	28. Tears and Laughter

22/06/2010 19:17:00

_**Just another little 'interlude' scene. **_

"care… just get her the hell back!"

What? Where was she? The world around her was still dark but she thought she heard Jack's voice. God - what a horrible day. She really couldn't bear to see him with his son. She wanted to walk away, to leave. As soon as she figured out what was going on that's exactly what she would do. And on top of everything else she had a killer headache!

"Sam, oh thank God. Are you all right? Are you hurt? Where were you?"

Jack was speaking so fast she could barely understand him – and certainly had no time to answer.

"Whaa ? Jack, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong Sam? Are you okay?"

Gradually her eyes seemed to be picking out some shapes and the world was righting itself. She took a couple of deep breaths and just stood quietly as Jack kept asking her questions. His voice began to get frantic and she realized she had to answer him.

"I'm okay. Just give me a minute to catch my breath? I'm really fine – please don't worry."

She felt Jack draw closer to her and touch her arm. She jerked back, not wanting him to touch her. How could he? He was married to another woman; he had a child for God's sake! He shouldn't be worried about her, shouldn't even be talking to her, her mind reasoned.

A couple of more minutes of extremely tense silence and Sam was finally able to see clearly. She looked around and realized she was back in the alien – room? Reality came crashing back when she looked at Jack and saw, not the younger man with the child, but the 50 something General (although, now that she thought about it he was looking really great – better than she had seen him in a long time).

Oh thank God! Jack wasn't married, didn't have a child. It was all a dream or a vision brought on by the aliens! She looked at Jack fully this time, watching his very worried face. Suddenly, his expression reminded her of the Jack of the dream world – just as he had looked at her as things faded away.

She stared at him for a brief second and then burst into tears. These were not the quiet, contained tears she normally would have shed – but massive, loud, uncontrollable sobs which came from the very depth of her being. She had felt like her world was gone and suddenly it had all come back, had all become right. The relief but also the confusion were so intense her body, her emotions couldn't handle it.

She sobbed loudly for a long time. After the first couple of seconds Jack had reached over and put his arms around her, holding her tightly. Although at first she had tried to pull back, after a second she relaxed fully into his comforting embrace.

The two stood there, Jack holding the woman he loved, until finally her sobs quieted.

"Are you okay now Sam? Can you tell me what happened? Please sweetheart, tell me what's wrong. I want to help."

"Oh Jack, I did something terrible, something awful. I left you behind. I gave you up for my career and you got married and left me and now you have a child although you really don't it was all a dream but I'm sorry it was my fault I put myself first but you got married, how could you but how can you forgive me? I won't do it though – I won't give you up, you're too important, but I'm so sorry …"

"Whoa Sam, slow down. What are you talking about? What do you mean you left me behind? You didn't leave me, the aliens took you and I'm certainly not married or anything. What's this all about?"

Sam stopped and tried to calm down. She knew she was practically hysterical but she couldn't seem to stop herself. It had all been too much. She looked up at Jack, ready to calmly explain things to him when a random thought entered her mind.

"You married a brunette! How could you? How could you marry a brunette? And she was young and her name was _Jennifer_ for God's sake. Could you have picked a girlier name? A brunette! God, I can't believe you did that!" and with that, she stepped back and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What did you do that for? What are you talking about? I haven't married a brunette and I don't even know a Jennifer. Sam, please tell me what this is about."

But Sam had started crying again. She knew she was acting crazy but she couldn't help herself - a brunette! At least he could have married someone that looked like her - and how could he have married a Jennifer!

By this point Jack knew the best thing he could do was simply apologize. He and Sara had been divorced for a lot of years but he still remembered certain things about being married. One of them was, if all else fails, if you don't have a clue what you've done wrong, just say you're sorry. There's no point in trying to defend yourself or reason yourself through it. There were just times when abject repentance worked best – even if you didn't know why you were repenting.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm really sorry. I promise, I don't really like brunettes" (actually, the color of a woman's hair was the last thing he thought about. He loved Sam's blond hair and blue eyes, and had loved Sara's hair as well, but he had also known, and, years ago had dated, a number of brunettes and even red heads all whom he had found attractive. He was smart enough to not speak his thoughts aloud!)

"Sam, really. I love blonds – I mean I love _your_ blond hair. That's my favorite and I promise never to marry a Jennifer. Really, you have to believe me."

"Really", she sniffed. "You promise?"

"Yes, I am really sorry – I do not like brunettes and I will never marry a Jennifer. Now, can you tell me what this is all about?"

Sam slowly began to tell Jack all that had happened to her in the alternate time line or reality. As she spoke, Jack again reached out and held her as it was clear the experience had been extremely upsetting for her.

As Sam felt Jack's arms and his complete love and support she began to feel incredibly foolish. How could she have ranted at him about brunettes? And the name Jennifer? God she had sounded like the worst kind of jealous shrew. She leaned back and looked up at him.

"Jack?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry for being so silly. I didn't mean all that you know. I was just feeling so emotional and I think I went a little crazy. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. Heck, with everything that we've been through I think we both have the right to be more than a little crazy. It'll be okay Sam, don't worry."

"I know Jack. Thank you. Thank you for always being there for me. And I'm really sorry."

"Hey that's okay. Uh …. Does this mean you don't mind if I marry a Jennifer?"

"Jack O'Neill", she swatted him on the arm. "You are incorrigible! No, absolutely not! You promised and you had better never so much as _**look**_ at anyone with the name Jennifer!"

"Okay, okay. Can't blame a guy for trying. So Sam, what do you think this means? Any ideas?"

"Well, obviously they decided it was time to test me – to see if _**I'm **_worthy of being with you ,.."

"Worthy – of course you're worthy. ** Of course she's worthy!" **he shouted

"Jack, I don't think they are just going to listen to you and say 'okay then fine'. Obviously they needed to test both of us."

"So, what did this test prove?"

"Well, I don't know if I should have called it a test really. I think it was showing me a possible choice I will have to make and what the consequences could be. That's what made it so frightening. It wasn't something in the past – it's something that hasn't happened yet. I'm so sure of what my decision would be … will be … and yet I'm still frightened."

"Why are you frightened if you know what you will choose?"

"Because, you never know what the future will bring. What caused me to choose to keep my career in this alternate time-line? I know it's always been important to me, but certainly not more important than you. Right now, I'm absolutely certain what I would choose. But maybe the choice won't be so easy if things were different. Oh God Jack, I don't know. I'm so confused!"

"Don't worry so much. Maybe now that you know you can make the right decision. Knowing the consequences has to make a difference."

"You're right. It does. Jack, I love you and I don't want anything to ever get in our way. Remind me of this if things change okay?"

"Okay Sam. I'll make sure and remind you - and I'll fight like hell to keep you from making the wrong decision."

"You know what? I think that's what bothered me the most in this last scenario. I didn't feel like you fought for me. You simply let me go because you didn't think you were worthy enough of my love. Jack!"

"What Sam, what?"

"I didn't like myself very much in the alternate time-line. I put my career first. I'm determined to not go that route this time but you have to promise me something."

"Something more than 'no Jennifers'?"

"Jack please, I'm being serious!"

"I'm sorry. What, what do you want me to promise?"

"I want you to promise me you will never do something, or never **not** do something because you think yourself unworthy. You are a good man, a strong man and you are the man that I love. I've chosen you, Jack and if you love me and who I am you have to respect my choice. You have to know that I would not pick someone who wasn't worthy, who didn't deserve my love. You have to promise to fight for me, to not let me go. I am no better or more valuable than you are Jack. You have to promise me that you will believe that!"

Jack didn't say anything for a long minute. She knew him too well, she had captured what was the weakest part of himer, his feelings of unworthiness. He knew, however, that she was right. For this relationship to work they both had to believe that they deserved each other, that they both entered the relationship equally, and both had something to share. He could no longer think of himself as an old, past-his-prime airman robbing the cradle and condemning Sam to a lifetime with someone less than her equal.

Yes, he had done things in his life that he wasn't proud of. He had made mistakes, some of them grievous. But, and this was the important thing, he had always tried to do the right thing. His desire was to do right, to protect the innocent and defend that which was good. Ultimately, however, the thing, which above all else made him realize that he did indeed deserve Sam Carter, was the very fact that she had chosen him. She was brilliant, and good and kind and compassionate. She would not pick a bad or unworthy person to love. And then there Teal'c and Daniel. Two better, more honorable men it would be hard to find – and they called him friend.

With an incredible feeling of 'rightness' he looked at Sam and grinned.

"Yeah okay. I promise to fight like hell for you. I promise not to think myself unworthy. In fact, I think you are getting one hell of a good deal Samantha Carter. I think we both are."

At that she relaxed and laughed. Jack, I love you. Only you could make me laugh at a time like this. I think we're gonna be okay."

"You betcha Colonel! Everything is going to be just fine! Oh, would it be okay if I introduced Jennifer to Daniel? I think he might like a Jennifer."

_**Thanks so much for the lovely comments. Thanks to LaRhette, dp and Lighwolf for your kind words. I can't reply directly so wanted to thank you here. It means so much to hear from people! It makes it so much easier to write!**_


	29. The Path

Giving him the 'evil eye' Sam simply ignored his last comment. The worst thing to do, she recognized, was to encourage him!

"So Jack, any ideas about what's going to happen now? I'm really ready to be finished with this whole thing. I could so use a hot bath and a glass of wine!"

"Hey, that sounds really good. Can I join you?"

"For the wine or the bath?" she smirked. No way was she about to let Jack get away with his little comments anymore. Now that they were on an equal footing (at least personally if not professionally) she was going to give as good as she got.

"Uh – why not both? Well actually, I'd really prefer a beer and I'm not much into baths, but I'd be happy to wash your back."

"Well Sir, maybe you'll get your chance - one day!" With that she gave an evil grin and walked away, towards one of the shifting 'walls'. "I wonder if they're just going to leave us here? It seems rather strange, unless they're waiting for something to happen."

"I don't know. It is strange. **Hey guys! Anybody listening? Come on, we want to go home. We're tired and Carter needs a bath," **he yelled. **"Don't just leave us here. At least you could get us something to eat and drink. Come on guys, enough is enough!"**

Nothing happened for a few moments. Just as the two humans decided they were being ignored, the room began to solidify – or at least that's the only way they could describe what was happening. In actual fact, it simply began to take on more of the _appearance_ of a room with walls and ceiling. This time, however, it was truly transparent. No longer were the colors swirling and moving and changing. Now, they could clearly see through the walls.

Sam moved closer to Jack as they peered out of the room. What they saw, however, was definitely not the planet Trelea. In one direction they saw what appeared to be a number of people moving about. At first they couldn't see who they were but soon they started to recognize faces. They saw Daniel and Teal'c, Vala, Mitchell, Walter, Hammond and others from the SGC. Jack could also see Sara. Sam recognized Cassie and her brother Mark and his family. The people continued to move and looked like they were speaking but no sound could be heard.

"What's going on?", asked Jack. "What in the world is this about now?"

"I don't know. But Jack, look", she said, pointing to the other side of the room.

Through that side they could see a beautiful landscape with grass and trees and a little stream running down one side. In the middle of the scene was a path leading away, but where it went it was impossible to say.

"**Okay guys, what are you showing us here? What the hell is this?"**

The scenes faded and the walls became translucent. The colors began to swirl.

"Oh for God's sake. **ENOUGH!"**

"Jack – they're coming back."

He turned and sure enough, the aliens were appearing again. This time, however, they appeared more solid, more 'humanoid' in shape and appearance.

An alien they hadn't seen before – at least they didn't think they had – stepped forward. She was beautiful, with long flowing golden hair and eyes the color of sapphires. She began to speak in a soft but melodic voice.

"O'Neil, Carter, your journey is almost at an end. We know it has been difficult and we are sorry, although it was not of our making. The things that have happened to you were brought forth by you yourself O'Neill, not by us."

"What! Are you telling me this is all my fault? Hey, no way. I'm not taking responsibility for this. I would never have put myself, and certainly not Sam, through this. You've got some marbles loose if you think I would choose this."

"O'Neill, what has happened to you is because of who you are and because your blood, your destiny has shown you the path. This was foreordained from before you were born. We have been here simply to guide your way."

"Oh and you've been such fantastic guides! I think maybe you had all better look at a change in career. You really suck at the 'guide business'. You've done nothing but spout mumbo jumbo since we've arrived. We've been tortured, tricked, terrorized, confused, angered, and given a bunch of 'no-win' choices. And all this time no one will tell us **what the hell this means**, except to talk about destiny and choices. Okay, why don't you tell me now what this is about so we can figure out what the hell to do," he shouted.

"I understand, O'Neill, and I wish I could. It is not that we don't want to, it is that we do not know. We were given signs, and hope, that you were the Chosen. What that means for us and for you we do not know. We know only that you will restore something good to this world, this universe. I believe, as do my brothers and sisters, that your path will give you answers."

"So, you're basically telling me that I have to blindly reach into the goody bag and make my choice and only then will I know what I've been given?"

"I do not know what a 'goody bag' is – but I believe you do understand. You can choose different paths – and the journey will therefore be different. Our hope is that either path will lead to the restoration of faith and goodness."

"All right then – either choice is good but different?"

"Yes, in it's way, either is good – although it may be hard for you or others depending on the path."

"This is crazy. The more you talk the more confused I am. Sam, can you figure any of this out?"

"I guess what's she's saying is 'all roads lead to Rome' but the journey will be easier or harder depending on which route you take."

"Great – thanks Sam - now you're spouting clichés, and you know how much I love those!"

"I'm sorry Jack – I'm struggling to understand as well. And, what can I say, it just seemed to fit."

"Yeah, all right. So, I'm off to Rome – I'll take the high road and you'll take the low road – or something like that? Or maybe we'll all take the high road! That's what my mother always taught me. "Yup, she'd always say "it's better to take the high road, Jack, my boy! Okay – so now, tell me. What about Sam – and Daniel and Teal'c? What about my friends?"

"We thought that when this began that it was only you. We have seen, through your trials, that your destiny is tied to others. Again, they may journey with you or not. That is their choice and yours. Now O'Neill, it is time for us to go. We have done what we were called to do. Now, you must decide. I can give you one thing before we go. You have seen your choices – you may return to earth or you may take the literal path you have just seen. I give you one warning. If you go down that path you must not be alone for it leads to the joining."

With those final words, each of the aliens moved towards Jack, one by one. As they passed him they all reached out and gently touched him. He couldn't move but he wasn't worried or frightened. Instead, as each alien touched him he felt an electric current pass through him. It was not painful but, at each jolt, he saw pictures, scenes in his head. He saw a white house, then a garden – he saw friends talking and laughing, He saw many, many children of all ages, running and playing. He didn't know what any of it meant – but the images were all beautiful and all left him with a sense of wonder and peace. Finally, as the last alien, the beautiful one, touched him he heard her voice say,

"Existe procul pacis" - be at peace. With that they were gone, they had all faded away and silence filled the room.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine", he turned and smiled at Sam. "As irritating as they were, I think they were well meaning and I think they just gave me something of a blessing. They were okay at heart – I just really wish that someone would pass a universal law stating that supreme alien beings have to speak in plain English!"

"So, what now?"

"Now, we make a choice – either earth or the joining – whatever that is. Hopefully we'll find out more soon."

Looking at Sam he reached out and softly touched her hair. He then slowly pulled her to him, putting his arms around her and resting his head on hers. Closing his eyes he stayed there, waiting for the next step in this strange journey.

After a while he lifted his head and, looking down at his love, he said, "well, I certainly never expected all of this when Daniel invited me along. I should have known better. Danny always has a way of getting us all into trouble! 'Just a few artifacts, Jack!' 'They're peaceful people Jack, they won't hurt us.' 'It's just a simple 'meet and greet – nothing to it, it'll be over real quick and you can return to earth.' 'Hey Jack, it'll be fun, just like old times!' And you know what?"

"What?"

"He was right. It is just like old times! Nothing can be simple or straightforward for SG1 can it? And you know what else?"

"What", she gently laughed.

"I wouldn't change things for the world! As miserable as this has been in many ways, it's also been the best thing that's happened to me in a long long time. Out of all of this I've gained so much – a realization that I'm not alone, that if I had things to do over again I would make most of the same choices. I feel like I've regained my son – even though he's gone he's not **really** gone – you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I know what you mean. And it's true. I can see in your eyes that the awful grief and guilt that has been with you for so long is almost gone."

"Yeah – I think a bit will probably always remain – but I certainly feel better than I have since it happened. But Sam, with all of this – as wonderful as it is – the thing, which is absolutely the best, is you. I've found you Sam and I'm never letting you go!"

"Thank you Jack. And you know what?"

"What?" this time he laughed.

"I wouldn't let you let me go – even if you wanted to. You are definitely stuck with me!"

It was a time for the two friends, the two lovers, as yet only in spirit and in heart, to take joy in each other. The stood quietly, reveling in the fact that they were together and that the future was bright.

"Uh Sam, Jack? You two okay?"

Daniel! What? Jack looked up and saw Teal'c and Daniel standing beside them. He looked around and he realized they were standing in a field, obviously on Trelea.

"Guys! What's happened? Jack? Are we really back? Is this it?"

"I don't know. It looks like it. Danny, Teal'c what's going on? Can you tell us what's happened?"

"Well, we've been camped out here since you disappeared. Shortly after the two of you vanished the Guardians told us that you were 'Chosen' or something and had to undergo some kind of tests. Most of the time nothing happened but a couple of times we could see you. We saw you on that native planet with Baal. God - are you okay Jack? That looked really bad."

"Yeah, I'm fine now – everything's healed and we're both okay, although it was some wild ride. What else did you see?"

"Not too much actually, but it was sort of weird. Both Teal'c and I kind of had this feeling we could communicate with you but that doesn't appear to have been the case."

"Oh yeah Danny. You guys 'communicated' all right. I knew you were both there and you saved my butt again". He walked up to Daniel and gave him a 'man hug'. He then went to Teal'c.

"Hey buddy – thank you!' he grasped Teal'c's arm and then pulled him into a hug as well. "You guys are the best friends a man could have. I'm sorry if I haven't told you that lately. But just one thing Danny!"

"What Jack, what is it?"

"A simple 'meet and greet'?

"Sorry Jack! I really had no idea. But you know, it's really because of you."

"Whadya mean?"

"We can dress you up, but we can't take you anywhere! You're always getting into trouble!"

Yup, he was back, he thought as he reached out and tackled Daniel. God, it felt good, he felt good. This was the way things should be.

"Jack, Jack …. General! Uncle, uncle – I give up." Daniel yelped as Jack pinned him to the ground.

"So – **I'm **the one who gets into trouble, eh? Well, Dr. Jackson. Who's the one who always leads me there? My Momma always said that I had to be careful who I associated with – that I could get led into trouble. She was obviously talking about one Dr. Daniel Jackson!"

"Indeed O'Neill. I think you speak the truth. Daniel Jackson has a penchant for leading us all into trouble."

"Et tu Teal'c? Geez with friends like you ….!"

"With friends like us, Daniel," he said as he got to his feet, "you never have to worry about being alone." He reached down and pulled Daniel to his feet and looked around at his three closest friends, his family.

Smiling he looked at each in turn and said a simple, "thank you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you?"

A few minutes of warm silence ensued, with all of them contemplating their ties to one another, their love for one another.

"Okay enough", said Jack. "I can only take so much emotion at a time and I assure you, I've had more than my quota today. So, campers, what's our next step. Should we head back?"

"But Sir? The aliens said we could go back or take the path. Do you think we should leave yet?"

"I don't see any path that looks like the one we saw, do you Carter? We can stay for a while but I don't know quite what to look for. It'll turn out that this was all some kind of dream or something. Maybe the Treleans spiked their punch at the banquet and we'll all wake up with a huge headache."

"I don't think so Sir. I think this is real. I just wish we could figure out what it all means or what to do."

"Did the aliens give you any hints Jack, Sam?"

"Oh yeah – plenty of **hints** but no real information. It was all a lot of Oma Desala kind of talk with no clear answer. It was all choices and paths and destinies. I'm pretty sick of the whole thing and just want a beer and pizza. God, I'm starved. At least they could have fed us!"

Eventually, the four teammates decided that they would sit and wait for a little while to see if anything more transpired. In the meantime, Daniel got out a couple of MRE's and fixed them. They all sat down and ate while Jack filled his two friends in on some (not quite all!) of the details of his and Sam's adventure.

"I wonder what this all means? It does sound like you still have something to do – some purpose. It's really too bad they didn't give you more information."

"You're telling me! It's so frustrating. Well, hopefully we'll find out soon."

Suddenly, out of thin air a voice crackled. "Daniel, Teal'c come in, please come in". After an initial start of surprise, Daniel realized the voice was coming from his radio. He hadn't heard anything from the SGC since Teal'c had arrived back with the supplies.

"Daniel here. Who is this?"

"Daniel – it's General Landry. Have you seen anything of General O'Neill and Colonel Carter?" Oops they'd all been so happy to see each other that they had forgotten to notify Landry and Stargate command. Although Daniel realized that wasn't surprising for him, (he was always forgetting military protocol), it was unusual for Jack and Sam. They were always right on top of those kind of things. Oh well, they probably had a lot on their minds after what they'd been through, he thought.

"Here Daniel – let me speak to him. Hank, it's me O'Neill. Sam and I are fine. We just got back and I'll tell you everything shortly. We're waiting a while longer to see if anything else's going to happen."

'Jack, good to hear your voice. I'm glad you're both okay. But that's really not why I'm calling. Something serious has come up."

"What is it Hank?"

"We've just gotten word from some of our allies. The Ori are on the move. They're planning an all out attack on earth. We need you back here right away Jack. We need you and we need Carter. She's been working on some defense systems and we have to have her back yesterday! Can you head back to the gate now? Sorry Jack but we really need Colonel Carter."

For some reason, Hank's words seemed ominous. He knew things were bad if the Ori were headed earthwards, but somehow, it was more than just that. It was almost as if his words were a portent of something bad – something he didn't want to face.

"Okay Hank. We're packing up right now. We should make it back in about four or five hours. Keep me posted".

"Will do Jack. Over and out."

"Over and out."

"Okay everyone. I guess the vacation is over and it's time to head back to school. Let's pack up and get a move on."

"Jack."

"What Carter? We have to go – you heard him."

"I know but Ja,, Sir. I feel really bad about this. I don't know why but this doesn't feel right."

"I know Carter. I feel it too, but there's nothing we can do. We can always come back."

"I don't think so Jack. I think this is it."

He looked at her for a moment and realized that what she said was true. He felt it too. This was it, now was the time, the time to make the choice. But what choice? There didn't seem to be anything else they could do – no other path **to** take. Just as the thoughts entered his head he heard a gasp and looked up. He saw that Sam was peering off into the distance behind him. With a feeling of dread he slowly turned. There, behind him, was the path – the path they had seen together while still in the alien room.

"Oh no Jack. This is it. This is the choice we had to make. This is where I chose my career – not because I wanted to get ahead – but because earth's future, it's very survival was at stake. **No, please no," **she shouted. **"How could you do this to us now?"**

"Jack, Sam, what is it. What's happening?"

"Now we have to make the choice Daniel. I think this means a choice between being together or doing out duty. The same bloody choice we've been making for years. God damn it. I hate this. **I hate this.**" she screamed to the wind.

The two officers stood there – pulled towards home and duty. The two lovers stood there as well, pulled towards a future together.

"What should we do Jack, Sir? What should we do?"


	30. Trust

_**All right folks – we're getting closer to the end. I hope you are still enjoying! As always, thank you for the reviews and comments. More please!**_

As he looked at her he felt tiny little pieces of his soul shatter. He knew that those pieces would grow bigger, possibly until there was nothing left. But for now, he couldn't think too deeply about what was happening, what they had to do.

"There _**is**_ no choice Sam. This isn't about you or me – it's about our planet, our people. So, I guess we go home." He picked up one of the supply packs, slung it over his shoulder and indicated to the others that they should begin to move out.

Sam just looked at him without moving, hoping, praying this wasn't the end.

"Jack", she said softly, "we can still work things out. We can still be together."

He looked over at her and smiled a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Sure, Sam. We will, we'll be together. We've come this far, eh?" Although his words expressed hope – his voice did not.

Both of them knew that it wasn't going to happen. They both understood, too well, that when they returned they would again be caught up in saving the world, in ensuring that everyone else was okay, that the planet survived.

Jack would be called back to Washington from where he would run earth's defenses. Sam would stay at the SGC, using her brilliance to also defend their home. Again, things would be pushed to the background, suppressed and put into that room labeled duty. For a while they would try – they would hope and promise each other – but deep in their hearts they knew that too much was against them. The short promise of them was going to fade with each battle, each discovery, each threat. Their lives would continue, but only as friends, never as lovers.

All of that passed between with a quick sigh of the wind. They knew and they grieved. With one last moment shared, the two officers turned forward and began to walk away from the path they had been offered.

Daniel and Teal'c, while not understanding what had just happened, both knew, in their hearts, that it was not good. Filled with sorrow for their friends, they grabbed their supplies and followed Jack and Sam towards the gate.

The journey back was silent, not the friendly silence of friends spending time together, but the dark, oppressive silence of shared despair.

After about ten minutes of walking, Jack noticed that he began to feel dizzy. He kept on for a while but eventually had to stop.

"Guys, wait up. I need to take a rest." He dropped his pack where he had stopped and slowly lowered himself to the ground, burying his head in his hands.

"Jack, what's the matter?" asked Daniel

"I don't know Danny. I'm not feelin so good."

"Is it the same as before, Sir?" Carter came over and kneeled beside him, looking and sounding worried.

"No, ego sum tropo defessus. Securro me, Sam!"

"Why is Jack speaking Ancient? Don't tell me there was an Ancient Repository here?" questioned Daniel

"No Daniel, but the aliens or Guardians did something that started up his Ancient Gene. He has been speaking Ancient off and on. They said it wouldn't hurt him, but I don't know. I don't know what's wrong!"

Jack could no longer hold himself up and was beginning to fall over when Teal'c reached down and grabbed him, laying him gently down.

"Sam, commo … please Sam, … help me."

"What can I do Jack, tell me what to do?"

"No, please! It's happening again Sam. Tell them to stop. Securro me, Sam, Daniel." Jack began to roll around, clutching his head.

"Oh God, no. Why are they doing this? I thought everything was finished. Jack, oh Jack, why is this happening to you?"

Daniel attempted to reach out to Jack but Sam stopped him, knowing that it would only make things worse. The three companions could do nothing but watch as their leader, their friend writhed in pain.

Although it seemed to take forever, in actual fact it was less than a minute before Jack began to calm down. They could see as he began to relax slightly and no longer move around in pain. As soon as it looked like the episode was over, Sam moved close beside him and putting her arms around him, held him closely.

At first she couldn't even speak, the experiences of the last few minutes having taken their toll on her. Eventually, she reached up and touched his face to get his attention. His eyes seemed to be focused in the far distance.

"Jack, Jack. Can you hear me?" He still lay on the ground as if in a trance, not acknowledging anything.

"O'Neill, can you hear us. You must respond O'Neill – we need your assistance." Teal'c tried to reach the military man in Jack – the one who was always ready to respond and help when his team was in trouble.

Nothing! Still he lay there.

"Daniel, what should we do? What's wrong with him? Oh God, what if the aliens are punishing him or something. Jack please, wake up. Come back to us."

At that moment, Jack blinked and took a deep breath. Licking his lips and letting out a small cough he suddenly appeared to recognize his friends who were all hovering over him anxiously.

"Jack, are you with us now?" asked Daniel.

Although Jack looked directly at him as he spoke, he didn't answer, he just continued to lie on the ground, barely moving.

"Jack, Sir, please can you talk? Can you understand us?" No response, although again he looked over at Sam as she spoke.

"It appears as if he cannot understand us", reasoned Teal'c. "Maybe if you spoke in Ancient to him he could understand."

"Yeah maybe", agreed Daniel. He tried a few Ancient words and phrases but Jack still did nothing but look at him.

The three team members grew increasingly worried as time passed. It was a shock to each of them when Jack suddenly rolled over on to his hands and knees and then pushed himself to a standing position. He looked at Teal'c, giving him a small smile, then at Daniel, doing the same. Finally, he turned to Sam and stood looking at her with no expression.

"Sam", he said so quietly she almost didn't hear him. "Sam, it's time for us to go."

"Okay Jack, let's go. We'll have the doctor look at you as soon as we get back." She spoke very calmly and softly, still worried that things weren't right with him.

"No Sam, not back to earth. You have to come with me. We have to take the Path." As he spoke this time he gave Sam a gentle smile. He didn't look worried, or hesitant.

"But Jack, Sir, we can't. Earth is in trouble and we have to go. You know that already. We're already on our way back."

"Sam, I was wrong. Come with me and all will be well I promise. We will be more help to earth if we stay."

"You don't know what you are saying Sir. The aliens have done something; they're affecting your mind. They're trying to control you. Come, you must return with us." By this time she was really getting worried.

He realized that he must really be freaking them out! After seeing him collapse in pain, and they go into a trance, it was no wonder they thought he was under some kind of mind control. How to convince them?

"Sam, really, I'm fine. I promise you, the aliens aren't controlling me. The pain was caused because they were communicating with me. Unfortunately, their 'signal' was too strong and I experienced kind of an overload. It's okay Sam, I understand now. It's me talking, Jack. You have to believe me. We must go along the path – it's the only way."

"The only way to what? Why do we have to go on the path. You say they communicated with you – so what did they say exactly?"

"Come on Sam, you know them – it wasn't terribly clear in words – but I understood, I know that it's what we have to do. Please!"

"No Jack. We have to go back. Let's just go. Everything will seem better once we're home. You're just tired, you need to rest. Come on, please!"

With those words Sam stood up and, signaling to Teal'c and Daniel turned and faced the direction of the gate. With one more glance towards Jack she led the way back home.

For a moment Jack stood there. God, I've lost her again. Here, after the aliens had communicated to him he realized there was another chance. But she refused to believe him, she refused to listen to him or trust him. I guess he shouldn't be surprised he thought. What did she see in him any…? What! What the hell was he doing. He was thinking exactly the way Sam had said he would. He was letting her go because he didn't really believe he was good enough – and because he was disappointed that she didn't trust him.

Okay O'Neill, get a grip. She trusts you and you know it – but you haven't exactly been acting totally normally. Going into a seeming trance would throw anyone. He knew very well that Sam trusted him with her life, and more importantly with her heart. And, hey, he had promised her he wouldn't start doubting himself or his worthiness.

Finally, he had promised her – and himself – that he wouldn't let her go without a fight. And what was he doing? Letting her walk calmly away from him.

All of these thoughts had zipped through his head so fast that his three companions had not gone very far when he ran to catch up to them.

Not bothering to say anything, he quickly passed Daniel and Teal'c and ran up to Sam. Grabbing her arm he swung her around to face him.

"Sam, you made me promise. You told me not to give you up without a fight. Okay, fine! I'm fighting for you and there ain't nothing you can do about it." With that he bent slightly and, lifted her up over his shoulder. For a moment she was so stunned at his actions she did nothing. During that slight pause he turned to Daniel and Teal'c.

"Guys, don't stop me please. I'm doing the right thing. I know this is what we have to do. Tell Landry we'll be back as soon as possible."

The two men looked confused and hesitant. Daniel started to object when Teal'c grasped his arm.

"He is right Daniel Jackson. We must leave them. Let us return. O'Neill, Colonel Carter, our thoughts go with you. We will tell General Landry."

"Jack O'Neill, let me go. Put me down!" Sam had finally gotten her voice back. She even tried struggling to get down but Jack was just too strong (in fact, she realized, he seemed abnormally strong – normally she would have been able to at least do some damage but Jack barely seemed to notice her struggles.)

"Daniel! Tell him to put me down. Help me please!"

"Ah Sam – I think Jack's right. I think you have to go. We'll tell Landry. Sorry Sam but I think this is for the best."

"Daniel, I will never forgive you! Don't ever expect me to support you when you want more time to study your damned **rocks!**"

"Uh okay – I am really sorry Sam."

"Thanks guys. Hopefully we'll see you soon". Jack turned and, still carrying his wiggling, fighting, biting, kicking and furious burden, headed back towards the path.

"Sam, stop struggling. You're just going to bruise yourself – and me – for nothing. We're going back and there is nothing you can do."

"This isn't fair Sir. Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I told you. I'm fighting for you. I'm not going to lose you."

"But what about earth. I'll never forgive myself, I'll never forgive you, if we don't return and something terrible happens."

At that, Jack stopped. "Sam, I know you don't understand and I wish I could explain but please don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

Sam realized that all her struggles were useless so she settled down. Jack refused to set her down – obviously not trusting that she wouldn't make a run for it – and continued on. After about 15 minutes they had arrived back to where they saw the path begin.

Once they had arrived, he set her down carefully, while still maintaining his grip on her arm.

"We're here Sam. Again, I'm asking you to trust me. If you really want to go back to earth I'll let you. You can turn around right now and go and I won't stop you and I won't hold it against you. The choice is yours. But please know this Sam, no matter what you decide, I will always love you."

She closed her eyes, not able to look into his face right at that moment. She knew this was the turning point in her life. Whatever happened now would determine _her_ destiny. If she looked at Jack she knew she would be swayed by the love shining out of his eyes. She also knew that this decision was too important to let that be the only thing on which her decision was based.

So, she thought carefully. If she returned to earth she supposed that she would live something similar to the life she had been shown by the aliens. On the other hand, she would be able to live with the knowledge that she had done what she could to save the planet. Down the path, on the other hand, led, she surmised, to happiness with Jack – but at what cost? Could she ever be truly happy knowing it was at the expense of others.

How could she make this decision? Either choice would create hurt and sorrow. As much as she wanted to take that step forward with Jack, she didn't think she could. Her whole life had been spent serving others – and she couldn't go against her nature.

So, with a broken heart, she opened her eyes and started to tell Jack she had to return to earth. Just as the words were about to leave her mouth something he said popped into her mind. He had asked her to trust him. He hadn't simply said that it was for them – he, more than anyone she knew believed in putting the other first. He would not do something that was purely selfish or self-serving. He had asked her to trust him, that everything would be okay. He had never led her astray in the past. Why should she stop trusting him now, when everything important to her, was at stake.

With a small sigh she looked up and the man she had loved and respected and trusted for so many years.

"Okay Jack. Let's go down the path together." She reached out her hand and took his and turned towards the scene in front of them.

With a blinding grin, Jack let out a yell of pure joy. Together with Sam they walked to the path and, looking at each other, took the first step.


	31. The Joining

Here's the next chapter folks. Thank you for the great comments and reviews! A special thanks to ALLIMOO1971 for the Wizard of Oz suggestion - it was perfect! Hope you continue to enjoy.

The Path was beautiful. It reminded Sam of a visit she and her family had made to the redwoods when she was a little girl. The trees towered over head and the trail down below was cool and green. The sounds of birds and small animals filled the air.

For the first time, in what seemed like forever, the two weary soldiers felt as if they were at peace. It was almost like a Sunday afternoon walk in the park. However, at the back of both of their minds was still a small doubt, a niggling anxiety about what lay ahead. But for this moment, for right now, they walked silently, hand in hand, enjoying their time together.

A couple of minutes into their walk Sam giggled.

"Giggling Colonel? I think someone is disobeying a standing order here! No giggling!"

"Okay Sir", she giggled again.

Jack stopped and turned to her. "All right then. If you aren't going to stop you have to share!"

"Well, I was just thinking…"

"Surprise, surprise, surprise!"

"As I said", she glared lovingly at him, "I was just thinking and I realized that we left the tin man and the lion behind."

"Huh? What? What are you talking about?"

"You know Jack – uh Scarecrow! Following the yellow brick road and …"

"Oh yeah, I see Dorothy. We left our lovable Jaffa Tin Man and Dr. Daniel Lion behind." He laughed delightedly at the picture. "But what about the Munchkins?"

"Oh, that would be the psychedelic aliens. Don't you think the professor could have been Mayor Munchkin?"

"Kind of, and the beautiful one was Glinda, the good witch!" Jack was clearly loving the game they were playing.

"And the Wicked Witch of the West was" and together they both said,

"**Baal"!**

"Yeah – and he even got melted into nothing!" Both of them started laughing again as they walked along, Jack even began humming "Follow the Yellow Brick Road".

Suddenly, however, Sam grew quiet and her laughter stopped. Jack glanced down at her and saw that she was looking serious, worried even.

"What's wrong? Watchya thinkin' now?"

"I'm thinking 'there's no place like home'. Jack, are we doing the right thing? Please tell me again that it's going to be okay, that it's all going to work out, that we made the right decision."

"Sam, I don't know what's up ahead any more than you do. All I know is that it feels right. I know you are supposed to be beside me. I want to go home too, Sam, but I want to do it together, with you."

"Me too, Jack. Me too. I just wish I knew where we were going."

With the mood no longer as happy or peaceful, they continued to walk forward, towards what they didn't know. The Path no longer seemed so pleasant. Instead, it became darker and colder, almost as if a storm was coming, although the air was still. There were no longer the sounds of animals or birds and the very air felt oppressive.

"What is it Jack? What's happening?"

"I don't know but I think we're getting closer to where we need to be. Stay close, Sam. Stay with me no matter what happens." He grasped her hand even more tightly and pulled her close into his side.

The Path veered sharply to the right. As they turned they could suddenly no longer see ahead. The Path was obscured by what looked like a thick fog. But this was no fog like they had ever seen – instead it was a deep dark red. It was almost as if they were stepping into a pool of blood.

Jack stopped, holding Sam close. Should they step forward or turn back? Was he leading her into something bad? Was danger ahead or opportunity? He was frightened, frightened of the choice he had to make. He had promised Sam that it would be okay. What if he were wrong? What if it **was** a trick by the aliens?

"Jack it's okay. I trust you – whatever happens, we are together. Let's go."

He looked down at the woman he loved and marveled again at her strength and courage. He could imagine no other person who fit him so well, that complemented him, that completed him. He knew that with Sam at his side anything was possible.

"All right then. On the count of three we move out! Remember, stick close. One, two,"

"Jack! Wait."

"What, what is it?"

"Before we go …." And she reached up and kissed him – a tender, loving kiss of support and courage. "Okay, General Sir! Let's go." And the two stepped forward into the fog.

At first, they felt nothing, nor could they see anything. It was as if they had stepped into nothingness. Soon, however, they began to feel cold – but it was not a cold like a winter's day, or even the frigid cold of Antarctica. This was the cold of death, of hopelessness. This cold did not just chill their body, it chilled their very soul.

"Jack!"

"I know – just hold on. Whatever you do, don't let go of me. Step forward carefully. We have to get out of here quickly." He didn't know why, but he knew this was dangerous. If they stayed too long they could remain forever. He could vaguely sense the way out but he knew if Sam let go she would be lost forever. Somehow this was set up as a protection, a barrier keeping the wrong people out. He figured that his Ancient blood allowed him through but Sam would be in real trouble on her own.

They continued inching forward, feeling colder all the time. Soon, they both started to feel so very tired they could barely keep going.

"I need to rest Jack. Just for a moment. Let me sit down." She pulled her hand away from his and tried to sit on the ground.

"**NO SAM!"** he shouted. Oh God, he couldn't feel her, sense her anywhere. It was as if she had disappeared completely.

"**Sam! Sam answer me. Where are you?"**

Nothing for a few seconds until he heard a faint voice from out of the fog. "Jack … help ..me!"

Damn it. Where was she? He started moving forward slowly again – feeling with his arms to see if he could touch her. "Sam, keep calling, keep talking."

"Jack, I'm here. Please …. they're taking me away. I don't have long. Pleeeeaaaese".

"Whoever you are stop this! She is with me. She belongs with me. **STOP!"**

Jack frantically continued to stumble about, looking for her even though the fog blinded him. Her voice had stopped calling and he was terrified he had lost her.

His heart was beating so loudly he could hear nothing else. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. No, he couldn't lose her. Not now!

He closed his eyes and sank to the ground in despair. Sobbing quietly he again asked, "Why, why are you doing this?"

"You can save her Jack O'Neill. Don't give up."

Startled by the voice he quickly stood up. Pull yourself together O'Neill.

"How, how can I save her. I can't hear her or see her. I don't know where she is."

"Yes, you do. You are trying only with your physical senses. O'Neill, the joining has begun – you must feel her with your other senses."

"What _**other**_ senses? What the hell are you talking about? Speak plainly for once and tell me what you mean."

"O'Neill, she is becoming part of you – you can feel her in your heart, in your mind. Let your fear go and listen to what they are telling you. They will lead you to her."

On a normal day Jack would have made some quick quip about 'new age crap' and would have ignored the idea of 'listening with his heart'. This time it was too important, too vital to his very survival, to ignore any advice that gave him hope.

"How, how do I do that?"

"Listen, just listen."

For a moment he stood there, lost and unsure. Finally, he once again closed his eyes, but this time with purpose. This time he searched within himself to find that something, that someone, who was his life.

At first there was nothing, nothing but his heart beating, his quick breathing, his fear and anguish. He began to try and calm himself down, to let the worry and anguish go and just think of Sam. For a while nothing happened. Just as he was about to give up he heard it – he heard a small voice whisper his name.

"Jack, I'm hear."

"Sam?"

"Yes Jack, I'm hear. Come for me please."

"Where Sam. Tell me where."

"Just reach out for me Jack. I'm right here."

Slowly, and with no little trepidation, Jack lifted his arms and reached out. He could see nothing, hear nothing and was sure that he would find nothing. To his surprise, as he reached out, he touched something. He quickly pulled his arm back, startled by the contact.

"Jack, it's me. Don't be afraid."

Again he reached out, this time expecting to touch something. He did. He felt material first, then as he moved closer he felt a warm arm underneath. As he wrapped his hand around the arm he heard a deep sob. The next thing he knew he had a warm, Sam shaped body wrapped around him.

She was shaking and crying, but, thank God, she was here and she was warm and alive.

"It's okay baby. I've got you, I've got you. I won't let you go again Sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault Jack", she hiccupped as the tears still rolled, "It was me - I let go. I promise to never let go again! I am sticking to you like glue from now on."

"Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I was just frightened. That was an awful feeling Jack. I was sure I had lost you forever."

"Yeah I know. I thought so too. Come on barnacle lady, let's go. I wanna get out of this damn fog. It's really not good for my complexion!"

They began to inch forward slowly, step by step. As they walked, they noticed that the fog seemed to be thinning out and it began to get warmer. Sam began to feel calmer.

"Jack, what happened in there? How did you find me?"

"Well, some voice told me to listen with my other senses – so I did and I found you."

"What, what other senses? Okay, now that's either incredibly sweet or just plain weird"

"Well, to be honest, I think it's more weird than sweet. The voice told me it was part of the joining. So … hopefully we'll find out more soon. I'm getting real curious about this 'joining' business."

"Me too. Any ideas?"

"No, although I must admit I kinda like the sound of it!" Although she still couldn't see his face clearly, she had no trouble imagining the wicked grin plastered there.

"Jack, you get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Oh, it's not in the gutter, _**believe me!**_"

"I know exactly where it is, Jonathan O'Neill! Men!"

"Yeah! And you love us!"

She laughed, it was true, she did love him. And, she admitted (to herself only!) that she kinda liked the sound of that joining as well.

"Looks like the fog is ending. Keep holding on Sam. I don't know what's ahead."

As the fog lifted completely, they could see that they had come to some kind of hidden clearing in the middle of the forest. Jack stepped forward, gently letting go of her hand.

He stopped in wonder, for it was like nothing he had ever seen before. It was like something out of a fairy tale.

"What a beautiful spot", she murmured. "Do you think we're here?"

But Jack couldn't speak. He looked around and saw colors and textures and shapes like he had never seen before. As well, there were sounds, as if from the very air – sounds that were more pleasing, more beautiful than he had ever experienced. Above all, however, there was an incredible feeling of 'goodness' of 'rightness' to the place. It was as if they had truly found a holy place.

When Jack didn't answer she looked up and saw that he was totally mesmerized. It was lovely, she thought, but no more than that. Looking at Jack, however, she realized he looked stunned, as if he was seeing something miraculous. She looked again and saw a pretty garden, but nothing else.

"Jack, what are you seeing? What is it?"

"Can't you see it Sam? Can't you see how perfect it is?"

"No, I just see a garden, a pretty garden but nothing else."

He turned to her, realizing that he had zoned out for a minute there. But he couldn't help it really. It was so amazing, so incredible. He couldn't remember every feeling this sense of joy before.

He walked up to Sam and stood in front of her, looking down.

"Sam, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Please Sam, just do as I say. Again, I'm asking you to trust me."

She looked at him briefly, then nodded and closed her eyes.

"Now, give me your hands."

She reached out and he took her hands in both of his. He then stepped back slightly.

"Open your eyes now."

Slowly she opened them. At first, she looked only at Jack. Then, noticing something out of the corner of her eye, she glanced to the side.

She gasped in absolute wonder. It was …. incredible was all she could think. If this what Jack was seeing it wasn't surprising he had looked stunned. She felt like she was frozen, frozen in absolute wonder.

"It's … amazing Jack", she whispered. "Absolutely wonderful."

They stood there simply looking for a long time, both caught up in the total wonder of the place.

"I think we're here Sam. I think this is it."

"What? What is it? What are we to do now?"

Jack looked around as if searching for something.

"There, over there", he pointed to what looked like some kind of object in the middle of the clearing." Continuing to hold Sam's hand, he began walking towards it.

It looked like some kind of stone, of what material they couldn't tell. On the top was a beautifully carved metal bowl. As they got closer, they could see that the markings were actually words carved into the side. In the middle of the bowl was what looked like a huge crystal or jewel. It was about 20 centimers (8 inches) in length and about eight centimeters in diameter (3"). Again, it was impossible to say what kind – it kept changing colors.

Sam let go of Jack's hand and reached out carefully towards the object, but nothing happened.

"Careful Sam. We don't know what this is."

"No, I know. But I don't think it's bad. I get a good feeling about this." She then cautiously touched the side of the bowl – quickly drawing her hand away.

"Nothing happened. I think it's fine. Any ideas as to what it's for."

"I have no idea. I wonder what the words say." With that, Jack reached out and touched the bowl. As soon as his fingers came into contact with it everything came to life.

He yelped and jumped back. "Holy shit! What happened?" The base, the rock on which the bowl was sitting lit up and started to move. It began to rise up and, with a rumble, began to split. All this while the bowl and jewel remained steady – although how it didn't fall they couldn't tell.

Soon, the two sides of the rock had split open, showing some kind of chamber inside. The sides of the chamber were smooth but were lit with some kind of glowing light. In the middle a small platform rose up which continued to support the bowl.

"I think this must be some kind of Ancient Technology – that's why you can see things and why you activated this. I still can't figure out what it's for. Can you read the writing?"

"I'll try, but I don't really want to touch that thing. What if it's another head sucky thing. Every time we come across some of this Ancient Technology I end up in trouble!"

He very cautiously leaned over to see if he could read the writing. Unfortunately, it was so small, and he couldn't get close enough to be able to even determine whether or not he could read it.

"I think you are going to have to take it", she said. "I expect it's all right now and you don't need to worry."

"You suspect? What if you're wrong and I turn into an Blob or something."

"Somehow I don't think so. But look, if it seems like something bad is happening I'll get the bowl away from you. It doesn't seem to affect me at all."

"Okay, but I still think this is a bad idea."

He reached out and, after a slight hesitation, grabbed the bowl gingerly. When nothing further happened he lifted it up and brought it closer. The jewel, or whatever it was, continued to glow – the colors seeming to become brighter and brighter with each passing moment.

"Can you read it?"

"Yeah – I think so. Just give me a minute. It's kind of like Ancient but a little different so it's hard to get everything"

He looked at if for a couple of minutes and then began to translate.

"This says we have followed the Path to hope and destiny. They who grasp this willingly will bring a new something – I think maybe world or order? They can choose only the destiny of one (no idea what that means) or they can choose the 'joining'."

"Does it say what this joining is?"

"Let's see. Here it is. 'The Joining brings two souls together as one. For eternity they will be joined with one purpose, one heart, one soul. Together they will bring a new uh . order. They will restore hope and wisdom. But we warned, those who choose this path can never turn back. They are forever one.' Well, not terribly clear. I'd say it sounds kinda like an Ancient wedding ceremony – you know – 'and the two shall become one till death do them part, yadda, yadda."

"I wonder if that's what it was. Maybe this whole thing is just about that. Maybe that's what the aliens wanted."

"What, you think they are some kind of universal match makers. Kind of cosmological "Yentas"?

"Maybe – who knows? I can't think of what else it could be."

"I think they recognized how important you are to me. Maybe you are my reward for saving the universe!"

"Nice Jack. Just what I've always wanted to be – a reward!"

"No, come on. I didn't mean it that way. I mean, I think they know that we're better together. Hey, we'd be one helluva kick ass couple! So, watchya say Sam. Wanna 'Join" with me?"

"We don't even know how this works. If I did – and I'm not saying I do or I don't right now – how do we go about it?"

"Uh, let me see if it says anything else? Okay, here it is. "Together those to be joined must hold the 'tropea' – don't know how to translate that – at the same time. Their destinies will then be joined. For those choosing the path of one, the 'tropea' is to be held by that one alone."

"Do you think this crystal is the 'tropea'?"

"I can't see what else it would be. So what do we do now? I think we have to make a decision."

"Are you getting anything from the aliens? Any communication or 'hints'?"

"No, nothing. But hold on, let me see if I can hear anything. I'm getting better at this I think." Jack closed his eyes and concentrated. Sure enough, after a couple of seconds he could hear a voice.

"You must choose soon O'Neill. Time is running out. Either grasp the crystal alone – or together with the woman – it is your choice and hers. If you grasp it together, your destiny will begin now – alone and your destiny will be in the future, with another."

"Another? What do you mean by that?"

Suddenly, a picture appeared in his head of a youngish looking brunette. She was laughing at him and was very obviously heavily pregnant. Somehow, deep inside, he knew her name would be Jennifer.

"God, no – sorry, but I promised. Can't go there."

"Then together you must choose the joining. But you have little time. Soon the stone will close and you will lose your chance." The voice faded and was gone.

"Sam, it's now or never. They told me either I take this myself and or together with you. Will you join with me? It's your choice Sam, but it has to be now."

As she stood there looking at this amazing, irritating, funny, irreverent, crazy and gorgeous man, she knew she had only one choice. Somehow, she didn't know how or why, the spectre of Jennifer rose up to haunt her. She saw clearly, in her mind's eye, Jennifer laughing at Jack, clearly pregnant with their child. No, she couldn't let that happen.

"Yes Jack. I'll join with you."

"Thank you Sam. I love you!" Although he knew time was running out, he couldn't help but look at her for a few brief moments. He reached down and gently kissed her. Yes, this was right!

"Now, I think we'd better get going – they indicated we have little time."

"What do we do?"

"I think we simply grasp the crystal at exactly the same moment. Here goes."

Jack put the bowl down and then Sam and Jack reached out slowly, carefully to the crystal. At precisely the same moment they lay their hands on it and grasped it, lifting it gently from the bowl.

For two or three seconds nothing happened. Then, without warning, it began to heat up. It began to hum and the two humans felt a tingle spread through their hands to the rest of their bodies.

Suddenly, the feelings grew so intense it was frightening. They could not let go of the crystal – it was as if their hands were frozen to it. They both began to shake and moan. At the same instant they both dropped to their knees, and then flat on the ground, still holding the crystal between them.

Even though racked with intense sensations and barely able to move, Jack managed to reach out, with his other arm and pull Sam to him. He wrapped his free arm and his legs around her, holding her tight. In this position, the two began to move, as if pushed, towards the open chamber. With a jolt of what felt like electricity, they were knocked over into the chamber.

By this time the two who were locked in a fierce embrace, were no longer aware of anything around them. They did not see the chamber lights move over and surround them and fill them with a soft, warm glow. They did not see it begin to close, encapsulating them inside. Soon, the clearing returned to the way it had been when they had arrived. To anyone coming now, the clearing looked peaceful and untouched - only the crystal missing. All else remained the same.


	32. Together

_**Next chapter! Thank you to my faithful readers and reviewers. I'll try for one more chapter tonight if people want - please let me know and I'll get it posted. **_

Sounds and images all rolled into one. Feelings and emotions joined in – one moment happiness, joy – the next sadness and despair. Boredom, irritation, delight, wonder, curiosity – all moving in and out, a fleeting sense of everything coming and going. Sounds of voices, of laughter, tears, anger – all joined with sounds of wind and waves, birds and animals, guns and bombs, screams and shouts. The feeling of flight – of rolling and speeding faster than sound, faster than light through the air, through space; the feeling of stillness, quietness, the rocking of a chair. The sense of wonder in learning; the feeling of joy in the presence of new life. Touching, holding, playing, hitting, grabbing, fighting – the sensations overwhelming.

Making love, caressing and being caressed. Ecstasy, intense physical fulfillment and joy; torture, pain indescribable; humiliation, agony, loneliness – it didn't stop. One feeling, one sound, one emotion all rolling to the next without sense of place or time. It could have been a moment; it could have been a lifetime.

It would have been terrifying, frightening, crushing, except for one thing, except for the presence of the Other.

The Other was always there, always steadying, strengthening, giving courage. The Other loved completely, selflessly and made all bearable. It was impossible to say who the Other was – it was impossible to say who you were. There was a complete lack of sense of self – and yet, at the same time, a completeness, a sense that self was becoming whole. The Other was part of you and you were part of him or her.

Images began to appear – scenes from some other time, some other place. Walking into a room and seeing him sitting at the table – the one you had admired, dreamed about. Instantly it changed, you were the one sitting and in walked the other, a beautiful woman, a scientist – you had no time for them, but she was beautiful.

Being taken over by her, by Jolinar – no, it was Kanaan – the loss of sense of self. Again, the Other was there, helping with the remembrance, the memories and the pain.

The loss of your mother, your son, your wife, your father – the pain almost unbearable – but always the Other was present.

The finding of love, the wonder, the joy – but also the pain. The rules, the timing, the fear all crowding out the love. Looking elsewhere – the man who was kind, but not like the Other – no, the woman, beautiful, fun – but not the Other. Not complete, not whole.

Finally, a sense of peace. Wholeness, completeness, self revealed. Astonishment that life was so good, that life was full of possibilities, of joy, of endless hope and wonder. The beginnings of separateness, but the understanding that to be whole was now to be joined with the Other.

He became aware, once again, of who he was. But now, he knew he was no longer alone. Sam was with him for always, truly a part of him. He had seen and heard and experienced her life, her very being, and she had done the same with him. Never could he have imagined the feeling of joining. It was beyond any human words or comprehension. He knew that what they had experienced, what they had been given was a miracle for which he would forever give thanks.

Now that he knew who he was he reached out to her with his mind and his heart. He called to her although there was still no sound, no movement in the chamber in which they lay.

"Sam, Sam. Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here Jack. I … I can't, I don't … it's amazing! Thank you my love, thank you for bringing me here, for loving me."

The two lovers continued to communicate with each other, without words, without sounds, because they no longer needed them. They were able to talk with their hearts. What they said does not need to be spoken – it was between them, but it was beautiful – two lost souls coming together.

They shared with each other – simply learning to be together as one, joined for eternity. Eventually, they started to think outside of themselves and wonder what was happening in the world outside their love.

A picture suddenly appeared to both of them. Together they could see, as if they were there – a fleet of ships heading for earth.

"What is it Jack?"

"It's the Ori – heading to earth."

For a while the two shared the vision, watching as the enemy approached.

"What do we do? Can we do anything?"

"I don't know – I guess maybe it's time to return – but I don't want to. I don't want to leave here. I just want them to turn around and go. Why don't they leave earth, leave this galaxy?"

Together they imagined the Ori ships turning and going, heading away from earth.

"I guess we should return?"

"Yes – but Sam – I don't think we're actually awake. I don't quite know how to move, to get out of here."

"Uh – me either. Can you communicate with the aliens?"

"I'll try – but I think we should do it together. I think you can too now Sam – I think you have all the abilities I do."

"You mean I can speak Ancient and everything?"

"Well, let's see," he began speaking to her in Ancient."

"Yes, I love you too Jack and thank you – I'm glad you like my long legs! So I can understand. Does that mean we now have each other's abilities?"

"Yeah, I think so. Hey, that must mean I'm a genius now. Sweet!"

"Oh no!"

"What?"

"I draw the line at hockey and the Simpsons! I will **not** become obsessed with those."

"Ha! Don't think you have any choice. Hey, this gets better and better. We can have Simpson's Marathons and drink beer and eat pizza. What a life!"

"Yes. But Jack!"

"Whaaaat?", he asked suspiciously

"Now you get to come with me to all my astrophysics conferences and I've got some great magazines you're just going to love!"

"Aack! Okay – you don't have to like the Simpson's **that** much!"

"So, any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"Let's try it. Together let's see if we can call our alien friends."

So together, with minds in total harmony – they called out to the aliens. There was no answer.

"Okee dokee, so I guess we just stay here for a while. Any ideas on what we can do."

"Jack, I'm starting to feel something."

"What – what is .. wait, so am I. My toes are tingling."

"Mine too – and the feeling seems to be going up my legs. I think maybe we're waking up."

Soon both of them became aware of their surroundings. They gradually (and at precisely the same moment) opened their eyes.

The space in the chamber was tight and the light low. They were wrapped around each other; Sam's arms around his waist, his arms and legs wrapped around her. They looked at each other and both broke into huge smiles.

"Well, I gotta say, that was simply the most incredible, amazing thing ever. I can't believe it Sam – when they mean joining, they _**really**_ mean joining."

"I agree – this is incredible – thank you! Thank you for not giving up, for making me come with you, for loving me and for joining with me."

"Yeah – well about that ….", and, looking deeply into her eyes for a moment, he slowly moved towards her and gently kissed her.

For a while, the kiss remained gentle and tentative. Soon, however, it moved from there to a whole new realm the two had not yet experienced together. The kiss deepened, their tongues touching, playing.

Jack, his arms still around her, carefully lifted her shirt, feeling her soft, velvet skin. His breathing began to speed up, his heart to pound. Feeling her acceptance, he began to pull her shirt up. Removing it completely, he continued to caress her, feeling the most incredible sensations, like nothing he had ever felt.

For the two humans, now joined, the physical expression of their love became something more. It was as if they could feel each other's pleasure along with their own. The feelings were not just doubled, however. They were so intense, so profound that there were no words to describe them. Fortunately, they did not need words. Their souls and bodies were in harmony.

Although the space was small they were able to maneuver enough to divest themselves, and each other, of all their clothing. They came together – completely – joined together now in body as well as in heart and soul.

Crying out together, in ecstasy, they once again looked into each other's eyes. Smiling, a smile of complete understanding, tenderness, passion and love, they rested in each other's arms, finally sleeping – together at long last.


	33. Destiny Revealed

_**As promised – another chapter. Sorry that the last one was so sappy! What can I say – my muse got carried away into the realms of the sublime, and the ridiculous. Oh well, it's my world and I was in a sappy mood! More answers revealed here (and more sappiness). Thanks again.**_

She became aware of something tickling her face. She swatted it away, but when it continued she finally forced her eyes open. The first thing she saw was Jack, looking at her, his hand poised above her face.

She felt a profound sense of wonder, of rightness. It rushed through her making her want to shout with joy. When she looked at Jack she saw the same sense of joy on his face and could feel it surging through him as well.

"So?" he asked

"So?" she answered right back.

"How ya doin'?"

"Fine."

"Just 'fine'?"

"Okay – really fine."

"Really fine? That's … nice."

"All right – gloriously, wonderfully, amazingly, stupendously fine! Is that better?"

"Yes, _**much**_ better!" with that he reached forward and kissed her again.

"I'm gloriously, wonderfully, amazingly, stupendously in love with you Samantha Carter. If I could, I'd jump up and holler it to the world. You. Were. Absolutely. Incredible!"

"Yeah – back atcha Flyboy! Come here", she motioned with her finger, getting him to move the two or three inches available so his face was almost touching hers. "I love you Jack O'Neill!" and she reached up and kissed him right back. The kiss began to deepen – when all of a sudden, the chamber began to open.

"Whoops – hold on there. Give us a minute here!" The two soldiers quickly grabbed whatever clothes they could find and attempted to dress in the confined space.

By the time the chamber had opened completely, Jack had been able to put his shorts and tee-shirt on. Sam had managed a bit more, getting her pants and shirt on (although she couldn't find her bra anywhere.

Once the chamber was open, the two, now joined, looked up. At first they could see nothing, then a face appeared. It was the face or the beautiful alien. They looked at each other and both thought "Glinda!".

"Welcome O'Neill, Samantha. Welcome back to the world. We hope your joining was 'pleasant'."

"Oh yeah, very pleasant! Very, very pleasant. Ah, we could use some help here. The walls of this place are a bit smooth and we'd kinda like to get out of here."

"You have the ability O'Neill."

"I do? Okay – what do I do exactly?"

"What do you need to get out?"

"A ladder would be nice!" Just as he said the words, a ladder appeared at the side of the chamber.

"Wow – okay then, that's really cool! Come on Sam – let's get going." Grabbing their remaining clothes (there was her bra - how in the world did it get _**under**_ Jack?) Sam climbed up first, followed by Jack, until they were both in the clearing. They both quickly donned most of the rest of their clothes. Sam looked at her bra, not quite sure what to do with it, she didn't want to dress in front of a whole bunch of aliens. Jack grinned and grabbed it, putting it into his back pocket. She heard his voice in his mind "reward!". She laughed.

This time, Sam didn't need to touch Jack to see the wonders around her. It was still the most amazing, beautiful place! Taking a deep breath of sweet air, she turned and looked around her. Standing around the clearing were all the aliens. For the first time they were completely solid, their clothes a sparkling white. There was no translucence, no shifting of colors.

"You have done it O'Neill, Samantha. You have taken hold of your destiny. Together you will bring back peace and harmony."

"How, how will we do that? Do we now have some miraculous powers?" Sam asked.

"Some straight answers would be nice!" Jack added.

"What 'powers' you have, I do not know. Some yes, the joining will allow you to work together, for good. The Ancient Gene will give you some ability – what all those will be have yet to be seen. But, that is not where your destiny lies. Your abilities, whatever they are or become, may help you but that is all."

"So what then, is our destiny? Do you know now, cause I'm getting kinda tired of this whole destiny thing?"

"The destiny you have chosen is to create a new future for the world, the universe. Through you, the two of you, new generations will come which will carry this hope and goodness forward. You are the father and mother of a new world. It is a great destiny, a blessed destiny for which you are both worthy."

"Are you telling me that this is about having kids? Do you mean to tell me that we went through all of this to determine whether or not we were fit to be parents!"

"Yes, but it is more than that. This is a great responsibility – for your children will bring a new world. They will be special."

Jack and Samantha looked at each other in dismay. Oh no, this couldn't be happening, they both thought.

Sam had realized, when she gave up Pete, that she was effectively giving up any chance of having a family. She had very little time, at her age, to get pregnant and have children. Added to that was the fact that Janet had told her, years ago, that there was a good chance she wouldn't be able to get pregnant because of all her body had been through. Now, she was in her forties. Oh, she knew it was still possible to have a child – maybe one if she were really lucky – but at her age that was about all she could hope for. Even then, she knew it was unlikely.

The other issue was Jack. Although she really didn't care about his age she knew it would be difficult for him to enter fatherhood again. He was in his fifties already. He would be in his 70's by the time any child finished high school. Again, the chance for more than one child was remote. How could they be the parents of 'generations' if they only managed one child?

Jack too felt dismayed. He loved children and had always hoped to have lots when he and Sara first married. But he had also given up any hope of more children a long time ago. It's not that he begrudged Sam the opportunity to experience motherhood – and if it was something she really wanted he would certainly agree to try. It's just that the thought of being the age of most kid's grandparents bothered him. He could imagine picking his son or daughter up at school and having the other parents and kids call him grandpa. He also didn't know how he could manage to do all the things fathers were supposed to do with their children.

These thoughts quickly went through the minds of each as they looked at each other. With a profound sense of sadness and loss they turned and looked at their alien guide.

"You don't understand", Sam said. "We're really too old to have a family. Humans can only have children for a few years and no longer."

"She's right", Jack agreed. "As much as I love kids, I'm too old to be a father. I think someone's made a huge mistake here. I think you got the wrong 'Chosen One'."

"No O'Neill, we were not wrong. Look, look at each other. You are not too old. There are many years left for both of you and many children in your future."

"Uh – sorry – I don't think so."

"Jack!" cried Sam

"What, what is it?"

"Look at me please. What do you see?"

"I see the most beautiful woman in the world."

"No, look at me, really look at me."

This time he looked at her carefully. As far as he could see she was still the same Sam he had loved for so long. He slowly started to realize something, however. Yes, she had always been beautiful, but she was a mature woman. He knew she was in her forties, although still gorgeous and sexy. What he hadn't noticed was that she had changed. Since first coming to Trelea she now appeared much younger. It had happened gradually, so gradually he hadn't even noticed. But, looking at her carefully, he realized she only looked to be in her twenties.

There were no lines around her eyes. Her face was slightly fuller, her skin a shade brighter. She looked amazing and so young!

'My God, Sam. What's happened?"

"Do I look younger?"

"Yes – by at least 15 or 20 years! I can't believe I didn't notice before."

"I know. It's the same with you. I noticed you were looking better, but at first I just thought it was because you weren't feeling so down and depressed. But now, looking at you – you look like a man in his thirties. Even your hair is starting to go brown at the roots. Please", she said, turning to the aliens, "what does this mean."

"The Joining brings many things – including healing and long life. As I said, you will have many years ahead of you and the chance for many children. But as always, the choice is yours. You can refuse, but we hope you do not. Now, it is time for you to return to your world. You have done all that needs to be done. My brethren and I thank you. We can now depart but we have been blessed to know you.. We pray that one day, we will also know your children. Go in peace."

Everything around them faded out. The clearing, the rock, the 'aliens', everything. They were back in the fields where the Guardian's place had been. The field was still filled with flowers, but now they were no longer white but masses of colors filled the whole area. It was beautiful – and alive.

"Well – this is a whole new adventure Sam. Whatya think?"

"I don't quite know Jack. I guess we'll just have to process this along with everything else. I can't quite get my mind around it yet. What are you thinking?"

"Don't you know?"

She realized that she did in fact know. The sensations were all so new that she didn't quite recognize them – but now she could _**feel **_Jack and sense what he was feeling. She also realized that she could tell what he was thinking when he opened up to her. It wasn't all the time. She guessed that the other person had to want to open up, to be 'read'. It allowed for privacy but also an incredible sharing. This was going to be very interesting. There was so much to discover about each other still.

So, she stopped a moment and read him. She felt that he was excited, happy, pleased – but also afraid and unsure. The idea of starting a family was scary when it was something you had thought was no longer part of your life. She also felt one other thing from him.

"Yes Jack – you are incredibly sexy now. I mean you always were – but now I'm going to have to keep more than just 'Jennifers' away from you. And I'm very happy your knees don't hurt and yes, that will make for some interesting and more versatile positions!"

He simply grinned at her. Okay – this new, younger Jack was going to be a handful!

"We'd better get back. What do you think General Landry and the Joint Chiefs are going to say?"

"Don't know … and frankly, don't care!"

"But what if we get in trouble? We could be court marshaled."

He looked at her and grinned again (oh boy – was she in trouble!)

"Alien influence, Sam. Alien influence!"

Jack then turned and started heading back to the gate. After a couple of feet he stopped and turned towards her. Holding out his hand he smiled.

"Come on Sam, let's go home."


	34. First Comes Love

_**Well, one more chapter – an epilogue -to go after this. Thank you so much to those who have faithfully followed my story – and especially to those who have taken the time to review and comment. I've had a blast with this and hope to keep writing if people are interested in more of my stories? I'll either write a sequel to this one – or I have a couple of other plots simmering in my brain. Let me know if you'd like me to keep going – and if so, what you'd prefer. I've decided that if I reach 200 reviews I'll write a sequel (unless people ask for something different) otherwise I'll start on the next one!**_

_**Thanks again!**_

Hand in hand they continued to walk towards the Stargate and home. Both began to get nervous as they approached the gate, not sure what they'd find when they returned. With their new-found ability to 'read' each other, they both realized they were fearful of the same thing – that somehow the Ori had reached earth. They both knew that if something bad had happened to their world, they would never forgive themselves.

As they neared the gate they noticed a number of people waiting. They saw a large blue hat (God, that seemed so long ago already) and noticed that quite a few Treleans were milling about. After a couple of minutes they saw two figures in green BDU's and realized that Daniel and Teal'c were waiting as well.

"I hope it isn't a bad sign that the guys are still here," murmured Sam.

"Yeah, me too. I wonder why they're still here?"

Soon they were within hearing distance but, before they had a chance to speak with Daniel or Teal'c, Tadeusz rushed up to them talking so quickly they could barely understand him.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry! We didn't mean any harm. The Guardians told us to bring you and they have never hurt us or anyone before. Please, do not be angry with us. We meant all for the best. Please, tell us you are all right?" Tadeusz frantically begged the two humans.

"Hey, Teddy, whoa there. It's okay. No harm done. We know you didn't mean anything by it. We're fine, just fine."

"Oh, thank the Guardians! We were so worried. We thought for sure you would be angry and leave – or even exact punishment on our people."

"I tried to tell them it was okay – that we knew that they hadn't meant any harm but they wouldn't listen to me", said Daniel. "They wanted to hear it from you, Jack."

"Yes, for we knew you were the Chosen One - that you would bring our world great joy and honor. We thank you for choosing to go with the Guardians. We hope you will not leave thinking badly of Trelea or its people."

"Heck no. In fact, I'd say that Trelea is one of my favorite places in the whole galaxy. I can honestly say that I will always have _**very**_ fond memories of my stay here! (Some not so great ones as well – but let's not go there" – this last comment was said silently – only for Sam to hear.)

"Yes, I agree", concurred Sam "General O'Neill and I are grateful for everything you've done and the hospitality you have shown us. We will remember this place with gratitude."

The Treleans that were by the gate all approached Jack and Sam, insisting on saying goodbye individually and inviting them back to visit their planet.

"Thank God it's not the whole village this time", thought Jack to Sam, "I really couldn't handle a full afternoon of goodbyes!"

Finally, all the Treleans had said their farewells. With promises of friendship and cooperation in the future, they returned to their village, leaving SG1 alone at the gate.

"Okay Jack, Sam. **What the hell gives?** What has happened to you guys? You look, well …. simply amazing! God, you both look years younger."

"Do we know it is indeed them, Daniel Jackson? Maybe they are clones or robots?"

"No guys, it's really us, I promise. Although I guess I'd say that regardless. Well, I can't really prove it now – when we return I'm sure they'll do a million tests. All I can tell you is that the Joining caused us to look younger. We didn't even notice at first. The alien lady told us the Joining brought healing and long life."

"It looks good on you O'Neill, and on you too Colonel Carter."

"Thank you Teal'c", answered Sam. "It feels amazing although I don't know how we are going to explain this. Really good plastic surgery I guess."

"Yes – the world's most amazing Botox! Hey, Trelea could probably make a fortune as a spa for the rich and famous!"

"So – tell us more about what happened. Are you guys really okay?"

"Before that, Daniel, I need you to tell us what's happening? Why are you guys still here? Did you relay our message to General Landry? What's going on on earth?"

"Everything's fine, Jack. We returned, just like you said. When we arrived everything was in a bit of a panic. The Ori were approaching – they had just reached the edge of the Solar System when something really weird happened."

"What?"

"The ships suddenly stopped. After just a few minutes they all turned around and headed back the way they had come. Our allies have reported that they appear to be heading on a course leading out of our Galaxy. They've picked up people from some outposts but we are hearing reports continuously that they are retreating and taking all the Priors with them. Whole planets are being freed. No one can figure out what's happening but it's great. Everyone at the SGC is celebrating – we came back to see how you were and to let you know."

A stunned silence filled the air. Slowly, Jack and Sam turned to each other.

"Ya think?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to think. Maybe. I hope – at least I think I do. But if it's true, it's pretty frightening."

"Yeah, I know. God if it's true it's a huge responsibility. We've got to consider what to do here."

"I agree. This isn't something we can misuse or exploit."

"What the heck are you guys talking about", asked Daniel, looking extremely perplexed.

Teal'c simply looked at his teammates and raised his eyebrow, silently asking the same thing.

"Well, ah we're not quite sure."

"What do you mean, 'not quite sure'"? What can't you misuse?"

"Should we tell them, Sam?"

"Ah, I guess so – if it's true. But I don't think we should tell anyone else. This could be very dangerous."

"I agree. Okay, here goes. Daniel, Teal'c, we think that, ah, maybe, we ah, had something to do with the Ori leaving."

"Something to do with their leaving? How could you? You were here the whole time."

"Well you see, when we were joined, " at this both Teal'c and Daniel looked inquisitively at Jack. "I'll tell you about that in a minute," (here Sam poked him and lifted _**her**_ eyebrow at him. "I won't tell them _**everything**_ – don't worry", he thought to her.)

"Anyway – the joining is something kind of …."

"Spiritual", interjected Sam.

"Yeah – 'spiritual'. Anyway, during the Joining we could kind of share thoughts. Both of us began to think of the Ori approaching earth – at least I _**think**_ we were thinking about it, although maybe we were actually _**seeing**_ it, I don't quite know. Well, we saw them coming closer to earth when we both felt this desire for them to leave; to leave earth and the galaxy. Together we basically told them to turn around and go. We thought, at the time, that it was something like a shared dream, a vision. Now, I'm not so sure." With that he looked over at Sam and she nodded.

"We think we may have had something to do with it. Maybe we made them leave through our thoughts."

"It could be possible O'Neill, Colonel Carter, but it is also probable that you were simply allowed to see what was occurring naturally." Said Teal'c

"That's possible Teal'c – but what about the ladder."

"What ladder Jack?"

"Well, we were kind of stuck in this chamber – where the Joining took place – and we asked the alien to help us get out. She said we didn't need help – just asked me what we needed. I said a ladder and suddenly it appeared. Kind of creepy but there you go!"

"Could that not have been the aliens, O'Neill?"

"Yes, I guess so", he said impatiently. "Okay, I get it. You don't think we had anything to do with the Ori do you?"

"Well Jack, it does seem a bit far-fetched. Have you had any other 'powers' show up since the Joining?"

"No, not that I've noticed", (okay – so they weren't going to tell Daniel and Teal'c about the 'mind-reading'. That was something for just the two of them – at least for now.) "But hey, this is just brand new you know. There's still time. Anyway – we don't want you guys saying anything about this, okay? If it's not true it'll save us all embarrassment. If it is true I really, really don't want the bad guys to know."

"No problem Jack, we won't say a word. Will we Teal'c?"

"Indeed not, Daniel Jackson, O'Neill, Colonel Carter. It would be best for all concerned if we do not mention this."

"Thanks guys – I think! So, should we get out of here?"

"Wait a second Jack. We want to know more details. What exactly was the Joining and what about this destiny thing?"

"Sam – you wanna answer any of this? You're so much better at explanations than I am."

"I don't think so Sir! I think you have just the same ability as I do!" she glared at him knowingly. "I'll try to explain, but you owe me one Sir!"

"Yeah, okay Carter", he grinned. Boy, did he have an idea how he could pay her back!

Sam told them what had happened after they had left them to go down the Path. She explained about the fog and the rock and the crystal. She even attempted to explain something of the experience they had had in the Joining, although it was almost impossible to put it into words.

"Wow – so you guys basically experienced each other's lives. That must have been … interesting, to say the least?"

"It was actually more than just experiencing the other's life – it was experiencing everything about the other. It was simply … amazing", added Jack. "The feeling was indescribable."

Teal'c and Daniel looked at him in wonder. It was rare, almost unheard of in fact, to hear Jack speak with such emotion about anything. It must really have been something, they realized.

"So, what happened next?"

Here Jack and Sam just looked at each other. They were not about to share their newfound relationship quite yet – and they certainly weren't about to tell Daniel and Teal'c what _**else**_ happened in that chamber. That was for the two of them and no one else.

"The rock started to open and we got out", said Jack. "When we were out of the Chamber the aliens then told us about our destiny and left. That's when we returned here. So, campers, let's go home now. I really feel like a hot meal and a shower. How about you guys?"

"Wait a minute Jack! You can't get away with that. What about your destiny? What did they tell you?"

Here again was another deep silence. The two new lovers looked at each other, both unsure what to say. They both felt embarrassed – like two kids caught kissing on the back steps by their parents.

"Uh – it's not important Daniel. I don't think it really means anything. Come on, let's go."

"Yes – I'm with the General. Let's get going. I'm ready for a nice hot bath", added Sam. She then turned to the gate as if to start walking.

"No you don't you two. You are _**not**_ getting out of this that easily. Isn't that right Teal'c? We're not leaving until you tell us!"

"Indeed, that is so Daniel Jackson. We have waited for many days now. We have a right to know."

"Okay Teal'c I guess that's only fair. But please, don't say anything when we get back. We've haven't even had time to really think about this. It's, it's a little – ah – confusing." Jack waived his hands around, unable to quite express what he was feeling.

"Yeah guys. Please don't say anything okay?"

"You know we will not Samantha. You _**can**_ trust us!"

"I know Teal'c – it's just that everyone is probably going to want to know and …!"

"So okay, what is it Jack, Sam. It can't be that bad."

Sam looked over at Jack, not sure how to even say what they had been told.

"Sir, I think it's your turn."

"Yeah – that's only fair. Okay guys, don't take this too seriously all right? The aliens simply told us that we were going to be the future. That through us a new, how do you say it, ah generation would be born that would bring good things. That's all." Jack spoke so quickly Teal'c and Daniel could barely process what he was saying.

"Let me get this straight? New generations?"

"Uh yup, that's what they said. Okay, can we head back now? I think we're done here and I'm really tired of this place."

"Wait a second! Do you mean to tell me that they want you to have kids? Is that what this is about", Daniel asked, stunned.

Neither Sam nor Jack said anything for a moment. Finally, Sam, looking extremely flushed answered.

"Yes, that's what this was all about."

"But wait. They said that _**Jack**_ was the Chosen One and he'd have a pretty hard time having kids on his own. Do you mean that you were Chosen as well?"

"I don't think so – at least not in the beginning. I kind of got the feeling that they figured any woman would have been okay …"

"As long as her name was 'Jennifer'", interjected Jack.

"Enough already with Jennifer! There is no Jennifer and there never will be a Jennifer", Sam fumed. Giving Jack a glare she continued.

"They didn't really know the outcome themselves. At first they thought it was just Jack, but I think they realized soon enough that I was there for a reason as well."

"What Sam means is they realized that I wasn't alone in this whole thing. That Sam and even you guys are so much apart of me that you were also a part of the "Chosen" thing. They also saw that Sam was a pretty amazing human being and absolutely the best choice as 'mother of a new order'".

"So, does this mean that you and Colonel Carter plan to have children, O'Neill?" asked Teal'c

"Uh, we haven't really had a chance to talk this over yet guys. It just happened so, please, give us a bit of time, okay?" this time it was O'Neill who looked a little pink in the cheeks!

"Okay sure Jack, no problem. Teal'c and I won't mention it again. I'm sure it's kind of weird for you both. And then of course there's the regulations. Thought about how to get around that yet?"

"No Daniel. We have a lot to work out. _**Now**_ can we get back?"

"Sure guys, of course. Let's go. And don't worry – I won't say a thing."

The four companions all turned towards the gate as Daniel began to dial out. Once the blue wormhole appeared, he sent the code through. As they all walked up the steps, and just before stepping through the event horizon, Daniel began to sing under his breath ….

"Jack and Sam, sittin' in a tree, k. i. s. s. i. n. g. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes Jack in a baby carriaaggggee!"

Jack just managed to reach over and give Daniel a hard shove as he entered the wormhole.

_**A special thanks to LaRhette for your lovely comments. I couldn't respond directly so wanted to thank you here. It's especially nice to hear from the Czech Republic – a place my husband and I dearly want to visit.**_


	35. Epilogue The Dream Come True

_**So here it is – the epilogue! Thank you to all of you for 'coming along' with me on my journey as a first time writer. I have so greatly appreciated all the comments and encouragement. I'm definitely planning a sequel – hopefully starting soon – which will look at Jack and Sam's life together (and who knows – maybe baby - sorry I love Jack with kids). Take care everyone and again, thank you!**_

"Ooof" Daniel gasped as he flew, much too fast, out of the event horizon. He ended up practically running down the ramp in order not to fall flat on his face.

"Jack! Whadya do that for?"

"You know very well, Danny - don't play innocent with me!"

Daniel just looked up at Jack, who was standing at the very top of the ramp, and grinned.

"I'm sorry – I couldn't resist."

"Well, I suggest you resist from now on – unless you're lookin' for some serious payback!"

"Yes Daniel. The General is right. I would strongly suggest you resist any attempt to speak, sing or mime anything you may have heard on the planet", threatened Sam with a heavy frown.

"Oooh, I think they're serious Teal'c."

"Indeed Daniel Jackson, I believe they are. I think you would be very wise to practice discretion from now on."

"Yup – don't worry – I'll be soooo discrete you won't recognize me!"

"Fine – you'd better be."

"General, Colonel, glad to have you back." General Landry welcomed them as he entered the gate room. He looked quizzically at the foursome, wondering what in the world they were discussing. Oh well, knowing them he would hear soon enough – or not at all. If there was anything about SG1 – both the old and the new – that he could count on is that they were never predictable. Anyway, it was nice to hear the banter – he had been a bit worried about Jack but it sounded like he was now in fine form.

"How did everything go? Any problems? Are you both …" At that moment he got a good look at Carter and O'Neill.

"Good God! What's happened to the two of you? Teal'c, Jackson, can you explain this? Is this actually General O"Neill and Colonel Carter?"

"We think so General – at least we're pretty sure."

"Don't worry Hank – it's us. But we'll get checked over" (as if they had any choice, he thought). "It was just a lovely piece of Ancient Technology that kind of made us look a bit younger. Other than that we're the same." Inside both he and Sam gave a figurative 'snort' – knowing that in fact they had changed with the Joining.

"All right – well, I'll take your word for it for now but I want you to go straight to the Infirmary. I'm afraid you'll have to be tested and I'll have to let the President and Joint Chiefs know. Other than your 'new looks' anything else to report?"

"Not really Hank – at least nothing we can discuss here. Once we've been checked over we can debrief."

"Okay then – I'm afraid I'll have to have the SF's escort you to the Infirmary. Sorry Jack – I can't take any chances."

"Don't worry Hank – I'd do exactly the same. All right folks, it's off to big honkin' needle land."

Accompanied by two SF's General O'Neill and SG1 headed to the Infirmary for their post mission checks.

"Everything checks out Sir." Dr. Lam could never compare with Janet Frasier as a person, as far as Jack was concerned. He still missed the tiny but fierce doctor. He did, however, know that Carolyn Lam was a competent doctor. So he was pleased when she declared that everything looked okay. After what he and Sam had been through he had been a bit worried.

"So nothing unusual Doc? I'm me and Carter's Carter?"

"Yes, absolutely. No evidence of cloning and you are certainly human. The only thing I noticed was a slight increase in brain activity. According to your records it's similar to what happened when you received the Ancient download – although not nearly to that extent. Colonel Carter is showing similar activity to a slightly lesser degree. It doesn't appear to be affecting either of you, however. Are you noticing anything?"

"Maybe I'm a little smarter! Other than that, I don't think so. We were exposed briefly to some Ancient technology but the aliens assured me it wouldn't affect me – or Sam I guess – the way it did before. So, are we good to go?"

"Yes, for now. I would like you to check back first thing tomorrow morning. I just want to be sure nothing is happening, although for now everything looks fine."

"Great – can we go then? Can you call Hank and tell him so he can call off security?"

After all the formalities had been taken care of and Dr. Lam had told Landry her findings, the entire Team made it's way to the Briefing Room. As they walked, Jack and Sam continued to communicate silently.

"What are we going to say, Jack? Do we tell General Landry the truth? If we do he'll be forced to tell the President."

"Yeah I know. I think for now we tell them the bare minimum until we see what happens. I don't like to hide anything but if the wrong people get hold of this information it could make life hell for us. For now, let's just keep it simple. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes – I suppose. I still don't know what we should tell them though. And Jack?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What about the other thing?"

"Other thing? …. Oh, you mean the destiny thing?"

"Yes, we need to talk about that."

"Ya see, there ya go again with the wantin' to talk. Geesh

"Jack! What, you want to just ignore the whole thing?"

"Na Sam, I'm just kidding. Of course we need to talk – but not now, not here. After we're done why don't we head out somewhere. Somehow it seems wrong to be talking about all this while we're here and still technically in the same chain of command."

"That didn't seem to bother you back on the planet!"

"Yeah – but there I could blame it on the aliens. Here, I'd have to take full responsibility."

"Not **full** responsibility. I'd have some part in it too you know."

"There – ya see! I always knew you were smart Carter. Why didn't I think of that? Instead of blaming the aliens I'll simply blame you. Any normal, red blooded male would know I didn't stand a chance."

The 'silent' conversation came to an abrupt end as the two officers reached the Briefing Room. As they made their way to their customary seats, neither noticed the strange looks that were passing between Teal'c and Daniel.

As Jack glanced up he saw Daniel staring at him with a knowing look on his face.

"What? What is it? Why are you staring Daniel? Did I do something wrong? Is there spinach on my teeth or something?"

"Uh no Jack. You guys might just want to be a bit careful. Unless you want to share something with the rest of us you had better learn to talk to each other without letting on to the rest of the world."

"Daniel – what do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Well, it was pretty obvious there was some kind of communication going on between the two of you. If you don't want other people to catch on you're gonna have to learn to be more discrete about it."

"Shit! This is gonna be harder than I thought. Thanks for the warning Daniel."

"So, it's true? You are communicating? Are you telepathic?"

"Can we not talk about this right now? There are too many prying eyes and ears around here."

"Okay, sure. But later – we want to know what's really going on with you two."

"All right Daniel – later okay?"

Just then Hank made his way into the Room.

"Sorry folks. I just got off the phone with the President."

"What did old Henry have to say?"

"He wants you to call him, Jack. I reassured him that you were okay – and that you were you – but I think he's still concerned. I told him you were exhausted but that you'd be in touch tomorrow morning. Okay – so tell me what went on down there. The last we all heard you had disappeared and were being labeled the "Chosen One" by the people on that planet. What the heck was that all about and what happened to the two of you?"

"Basically, Hank, they wanted to test me to see if I was worthy to save the world. So, all they had me do was live and in some cases relive certain events. Basically it was kind of like those tests of valor you see in the old Knights of the Roundtable movies. Once they'd determined that I was worthy they let us go."

"And that's it? So once you were found worthy what did that mean? And how did Colonel Carter fit into this whole thing?"

"They didn't expect her but she grew on them after a while. They then added her into the whole – destiny thing."

"And the destiny? What's that about?"

"Ah, that's the tricky one Hank. If you're okay with it I think I need to speak with the President and General Jumper first. Colonel Carter and I have to work some things out and then we'll let you know. Suffice it to say that everything is fine. I'm fine, Carter is fine. It was a bit hairy down there for a bit I - we got through it with SG1's help – as always. Hank, if it's okay, I'd like to head on out. I'm exhausted and really need to crash for the night. I promise I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"All right Jack. I understand. Just make sure you check in with Carolyn first think tomorrow. She wants to run a few tests again on both you and Colonel Carter. Colonel, I'm sure you're tired as well – why don't you all finish up here and head home for some rest. We'll meet again as soon as Dr. Lam has checked you out in the morning and you've had a chance to talk to the President. General – did you want to stay in the VIP suite tonight? I think your things are still there."

"No thanks Hank. Daniel has offered me a room at his place. Thanks and we'll see you all tomorrow."

After Hank had left Daniel turned to Jack. "Jack, you know you are more than welcome to crash at my place but I don't exactly remember talking to you about it before?"

"I know Danny, I'm sorry. I really need to speak with Carter tonight and I couldn't very well say I was going to stay with her. After we've talked if it's okay I will take you up on that offer though."

"Sure Jack, no problem. I'll leave the door open for you – just come whenever and make yourself at home. Uh guys – let me just say that I'm really happy for you both. I know you have lots to discuss and figure out – but I think things are going to work out just fine."

"I concur Daniel Jackson. I believe it's time for you both O'Neill – to finally enter into the relationship you have both desired for many years. You are good together and we are very happy for you."

Both Jack and Sam looked grateful, but embarrassed, at the words of their colleagues.

"Thanks guys – we appreciate it. I'll see you later Danny."

"Okay and Jack!"

"What?"

"If you don't show up I won't worry about you!"

Dead silence met this comment– although both Daniel and Teal'c grinned and then left the Briefing Room – Daniel giving them a quick wave and Teal'c nodding his head regally in their direction (although it lost something with the silly grin plastered all over his face!)

"So Colonel Carter, I guess we can go."

"Yes General – let's!"

Jack grabbed his duffel bag from the VIP quarters where he had left it prior to heading to Trelea. Man, he thought, that seemed like a whole life-time ago. He laughed softly to himself – I guess in some ways it was. He now felt as if he were embarking on a whole new life!

Walking out side-by-side, but never touching, he and Sam left the SGC and headed to Sam's place in her car. Once they arrived they both collapsed on the couch – too exhausted to move.

"Pizza?"

"I guess – although I think I'm too tired to even eat. I'd just like to go to bed', sighed Sam. "I don't know if I'm really all that hungry right now."

"Me neither – and bed sounds really great right now, but I guess we should talk before tomorrow. We have to decide what I'm going to tell the President and Jumper."

"Yeah – you're right. So, why don't you order pizza and I'll get the drinks. If you don't mind I'd like to take a quick shower and change while we're waiting. You're welcome to do the same if you'd like."

"Definitely. Go ahead and I'll order. When you're done I'll take my turn. If I don't come back just check to make sure I haven't fallen asleep in the shower."

"Okay – if you'll do the same for me."

"Gladly", he grinned. "In fact, I think I'll check on you just to make sure."

She laughed. "Yup – incorrigible Sir! I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." She said over her shoulder as she walked out of the living room.

Still grinning Jack ordered pizza and then settled down to wait. As he sat on the couch he began to think of all that had happened to him and to Sam. It was the first moment he'd had to really contemplate all the possible changes in store. No matter what he and Sam decided (and here he kept his mental fingers crossed) he knew that things couldn't be the same. Just his new looks and body were going to cause questions to be asked. He couldn't very well see himself going back to the Pentagon looking like a 30 year old. Youth was not exactly a great prerequisite for high ranking officers. He must admit, however, that it sure felt great. As tired as he was, he didn't hurt anywhere and felt stronger than he had in years.

The one thing that he was having real problems thinking about was the idea of starting a family. On the one hand it was exciting and gave him a real buzz of – he didn't know what – happiness maybe? He thought about the lonely Christmas he had just spent and realized – hey he could actually look forward to it again if he had a family.

On the other hand, he found it scary as hell. He, more than anyone, knew the potential anguish that could come – the potential for loss. That, however, was something he would just have to deal with. He recognized that that fear would probably always remain, but he knew, deep down, that you couldn't not live, not do things and make choices out of fear for what might happen. If that was the case, he would have folded his tent and gone home a long time ago.

No, what was bothering him more than anything was Sam. He didn't know if she even wanted children. She had obviously decided not to have a family – or had let the opportunity slip by, whether through choice or circumstance he didn't know. He didn't know whether she would want to give up her career to have a family with him. Oh, he knew that for most women now days that was no longer a choice they had to make. However, with the whole issue of the regulations and chain of command she might be forced to make that decision.

Well, again it could come down to that same dilemma – career vs. family and relationship. He knew that that was something he would never, could never ask of her. It had to be her decision totally and absolutely. What really frightened him was that she would decide to have children with him, not because she really wanted to, but because she saw it as her duty.

God! His head was spinning and he could feel himself getting all worried and depressed again.

"Stop it Jack!", he thought. "just wait and talk to Sam."

"Jack?"

"What is it Sam? All done your shower?" he looked up and saw her standing there with wet hair and in her bathrobe.

"I was just finishing when I felt something wrong. What is it Jack? What's bothering you?"

"You felt it? You felt that something was wrong?"

"Yes – it's as if you are upset about something but I can't tell what. Can you tell me Jack? I thought everything was good between us", she said looking very worried.

"God Sam – everything is fine between us. It's not you. I'm just trying to work everything out and it's all going round and round in my head. Please don't think it's anything bad. I'm just thinkin' too much here."

"Well, that's obviously a sign of the Joining."

"Whadya mean?"

"You must have picked that up from me. That's usually my reaction - to think too much", she smiled tentatively, still standing by the entrance to the living room.

"Come here Sam. I'm sorry", he said as he walked over and put his arms around her. "I forgot about the 'sharing emotions' thing. You know I love you and everything's gonna be fine. We just need to work a few things out."

Just then the pizza arrived. Sam got some sodas (beer would have put them both to sleep) and they ate in companionable silence.

"All right! That's better. If you don't mind, Sam, I'm gonna take that quick shower now and change. Then we can discuss this."

"Okay, take your time." As Jack headed off to the bathroom it was Sam's turn to think. This was also the first time she had had an opportunity to try and process all that had happened. In many ways it was pretty wonderful. The Joining – both the alien one and _**their**_ joining (she actually could feel herself start to blush at the thought – oh, grow up Sam!) had been amazing. She and Jack were truly together now and she knew in her heart that it was forever. But, she was concerned at how Jack was feeling. He was obviously worried about something.

"Okay Jack O'Neill. What's got you worried this time?" she thought to herself. "Now, this _**is**_ Jack we're talking about so what could it be?"

She knew that he was probably worried about the idea of children – after what had happened to Charlie. She didn't think it would be that, however. She knew him too well and knew that he wouldn't let fear stop him. Oh, she could imagine that he would be hyper careful about certain things were he to have more children, but that's totally normal. So, what else could it be?

As she sat there it suddenly came to her. Of course! It's not himself he's worried about. He never worries that much about himself – it's always about other people. Okay, he didn't want us to get together initially because of his age and because he thought it could harm my career. Age is no longer an issue (she definitely **hadn't** processes that one fully yet!) but I'll bet anything he's thinking about my career right now. The bloody idiot! Of course that's what it is. Ooooooh just you wait Jack O'Neill.

Sam sat fuming on the couch waiting for Jack to finish his shower. When he finally came out, hair damp and wearing sweat pants and a sweatshirt, Sam looked over and glared at him.

"What? What did I do? Are you mad at me? Did I use all the hot water?"

"Jack, just tell me one thing. What were you thinking about before that upset you?"

"Uh, nothing really – just a few thoughts going around in my head."

"Jack – you know one of the really cool things about the Joining? I can tell when you are lying!"

"Shit", he muttered to himself. "Okay, the truth is I was just wondering what this whole thing is gonna mean for us – well really for you."

"I knew it! So help me General Jonathan Jack O"Neill, if you've been sitting there deciding to sacrifice yourself and your bloody destiny for some misbegotten idea that you will destroy my career than I'm really gonna follow through on my warning of the other day."

"Warning?", he asked. So much had happened he couldn't remember what she had warned him about.

"Yes – I'm gonna come over and kick your ass! You will _**not**_ make a decision based on what _**you**_ think is best for me. This is _**my**_ decision to make. Jack, don't you get it yet? You are way more important than my career. You always have been. We've been offered something wonderful – something truly miraculous. That is way more important than whether or not I get to stay with the Air Force. Please let's not screw this up for some reason that really doesn't exist anymore."

Jack looked at her in wonder. Yes, as each day went by he became even more sure that he had found a true treasure. He had been blessed by God and by the universe – he was truly the luckiest man alive!

"Okay Sam. You win! No, I take that back. We both win. You're right; I have no right to speak for you or to decide what you want. So tell me, what do you think we should do? What do you want?"

"I want to start a life with you Jack. I want us to be together and I want to have those children with you. I want you to take _**our**_ son or daughter to the park and swing them on the baby swings. I want to come home to you and our children. If they eventually save the world then great – but I just want a simple life Jack with you by my side. We've been given a whole new chance. Let's not mess it up."

"And your career? We may have to choose Sam. I can't see them letting us be together the way things stand."

"Fine. I said it before and I'll say it again. I, Samantha Carter, choose **you** Jonathon O'Neill. You see, you are _**my**_ Chosen One."

"Yeah", he said quietly, "I can't think of anything I want more, Sam, than to be with you and have a family with you. So, I guess we're gonna do this thing? Tomorrow I'll talk with Jumper and the President. God, that's going to be some discussion. I hope you're prepared Sam. We could be in for a wild ride."

"Bring it on, General, bring it on." With that she walked into his arms and kissed him passionately – a kiss that claimed him once and for all as hers.

As they settled back together on the couch, quietly resting and thinking about all that had happened and all that was ahead of them Jack slowly smiled, that lopsided grin he got whenever he thought of something especially good.

"What Jack? What are you thinking?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm thinkin' that I guess I _**am**_ a Chosen kinda guy!" Reaching down he wrapped his arms around the woman of his dreams, his 'soul-mate'. Yup, he thought, his dreams had come true. He felt like he was gonna live forever!

**The End (for now!)**


End file.
